Golden Wizard
by Deswa Hyoton
Summary: Ōtsutsuki Kaguya menjalankan rencana terakhir, berharap keluar dari penyegelan yang dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke. Namun sayangnya rencana itu tidak berhasil, Naruto kembali membuktikan bahwa ia sulit diprediksi. Ketika semua usai, Naruto tidak ada di antara tim 7 saat Hagoromo memanggil mereka ke Element Nation. Sial, masalah dan kejutan apa lagi yang akan dilalui Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

AN : Fic. hasil penulisan pertama kali...

* * *

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Fairy Tail!

 **Golden Wizard – Naga Matahari**

* * *

Orion merupakan gunung tertinggi yang terletak di Kerajaan Fiore, bahkan dikatakan sebagai tempat terdekat untuk menggapai Mentari. Pada lembah gunung ini terhampar luas pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi, menutupi lapisan bumi dengan kerindangan dedaunannya. Sehingga menarik berbagai binatang; menghuni lembah gunung tersebut, mulai dari Lizardman, Cubina Gamal, Doscadon, Wyvern, dan masih banyak lainnya.

Gunung Orion menyediakan banyak sumber makanan, tetapi juga memiliki persaingan rantai makanan yang tinggi. Binatang buas yang meninggali Orion tidaklah lemah, hanya penyihir tingkat tinggi yang mungkin mampu mengalahkan mereka. Meskipun begitu, tidak satupun dari monster itu yang berani mendekati puncak gunung. Mereka bisa merasakan adanya aura yang sangat kuat mengelilingi puncak, sehingga menuntun insting para monster menjahi tempat itu.

Kebanyakan gunung tinggi, memiliki puncak dengan hawa dingin. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak terjadi di puncak Orion, sebab memancarkan hawa yang sangat panas, bahkan tempat itu terlihat begitu gersang. Lava mendidih yang kental serta kobaran api terlihat di tengah puncak gunung tersebut.

Aktivitas vulkano di puncak Orion bukan hal alami, sebab gunung tersebut tergolong pasif. Fenomena ini diakibatkan oleh aktivitas dari salah satu makhluk legenda menurut manusia Earthland, karena sebagian besar manusia tidak pernah lagi menjumpai jenisnya, sedangkan saksi mata yang dulu pernah melihatnya telah meninggal. Mereka mungkin telah melupakan fakta bahwa sebagian besar kisah legenda diceritakan berdasarkan kisah nyata.

Tepat di tengah kubangan lava terlihat tubuh besar seekor reptil berwarna emas, memiliki percikan kobaran api berwarna sama di sekitar guratan sisik. Ekor panjangnya yang bersisik tebal melengkung ke bagian dada, dan dua pasang kaki berada di bawah tubuh. Pada punggungnya bertengger sepasang sayap dengan bagian atasnya menyerupai tangan berukuran besar, serta memiliki leher panjang seperti ular tetapi dipenuhi guratan sisik tebal bergelombang. Terlihat sepasang tanduk emas yang sedikit memutih berada di atas kepala, dan asap panas terhembus dari lubang hidung secara teratur. Bulu putih panjang menghiasi dagunya, dan gigi-gigi tajam terpampang karena mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

TSSSHHH!

Makhluk itu mendengkur, menandakan bahwa ia sedang menikmati tidur. Dia merupakan Naga, penyebab kegersangan puncak Orion. Dan jika dilihat dari bentuk tubuhnya, maka bisa disimpulkan bahwa Naga yang tertidur itu berjenis Xiuhcoatl.

Uwriyel adalah nama dari Naga jantan berwarna emas tersebut, dia adalah Naga yang memasuki usia tua. Mungkin naga yang seumuran dengannya hanyalah Weisslogia, Naga Elemen Cahaya, itupun jika masih hidup. Karena itulah Uwriyel menghabiskan waktunya untuk banyak istirahat, walaupun sebenarnya ia sehat-sehat saja, tidak seperti Weisslogia yang sakit-sakitan.

Uwriyel merupakan salah satu Naga Bangsawan [Terhormat] dan terkuat semasa Perang Naga di masa lalu. Dia mampu melawan semua Raja Naga setiap Elemen satu lawan satu dan pergi sebagai pemenang tanpa menerima sedikitpun luka di tubuh. Uwriyel juga salah satu Naga yang melukai Igneel –Raja Naga Elemen Api– selain Agnologia sang pemploklamir diri sendiri sebagai Raja Seluruh Naga, luka di dada Igneel dapat menjadi bukti.

Pertarungan mereka terjadi karena Uwriyel menolak ajakan Igneel untuk ikut serta melawan Agnologia menjelang akhir perang, ia mulai kehilangan semangat bertarung setelah kematian adiknya, Phlegon –Naga Elemen Gabungan Api dan Angin–. Ketika itu Uwriyel benar-benar ditakuti oleh naga muda dan disegani para Raja Naga, sebab ia sempat mengamuk menggunakan jurus api yang sangat panas sehingga melukai banyak Naga yang berada di pertarungan tersebut. Uwriyel bahkan menunjukkan kekuatan sebenarnya sebagai Naga Api dan Matahari, karena kejadian itulah sebagian para naga menamainya dengan Tuhan Naga Api, bahkan ada juga yang memanggilnya sebagai Tuhan Naga Cahaya.

Tiba-tiba kelopak mata Naga berwarna emas tadi berkedut, kemudian mulai terbuka menampakkan iris merah rubi dengan pupil hitam vertikal. Dia merasakan adanya Aura/Mana/Sihir yang mendekati tempat peristirahatannya, bukan... tempat hibernasi lebih tepat, sebab ia tertidur dalam waktu lama di tempat terbaring tubuhnya sekarang. Uwriyel merasa tertarik sebab selama ini tidak ada mahkluk yang berani mendekati tampatnya, karena ia memancarkan sihir sangat kuat mengelilingi puncak Orion.

WUSH!

Uwriyel menggerakkan sayapnya untuk meregangkan tubuh. Dia lantas mengangkat tubuhnya dan menyiapkan diri menyambut tamu yang berkunjung ke wilayahnya tanpa diundang. Tidak berselang lama, aura sihir yang ia rasakan semakin menguat, lantas tidak jauh darinya terlihat cahaya putih memendar dan melayang sedikit tinggi dari tanah. Uwriyel menyipitkan mata, memandang serius fenomena itu karena jarang mendapati sihir yang muncul dari ketidakadaan.

 **"Hem~ mungkin sihir teleportasi atau semacam sihir penembakan dengan bantuan etherion?"** **Gumam Uwriyel dengan wajah serius setelah menyadari bahwa tidak ada aura sihir lain di dekatnya yang bisa dianggap sebagai caster.**

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu dan memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi, Uwriyel melihat cahaya putih tadi mulai meredup dan turun mendekati tanah. Cahaya itu lantas menghilang, dan meninggalkan sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

Dia kembali menyipitkan mata, mempertajam penglihatan demi menyakinkan diri dengan apa yang ia lihat. Huh... seperti mimpi katika ia yakin dengan apa yang dilihat.

Uwriyel melihat seorang manusia.

Dia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali melihat langsung ras manusia. Tapi tidak dipungkiri lagi, sekarang ia kembali melihatnya.

 **"** **Manusia..."** Uwriyel memejamkan mata. **"...Pirang."** Itu yang ia ucapkan setelah kembali membuka mata dan memperhatikan manusia tadi lebih seksama.

* * *

 **~ Cerita Berakhir ~**

* * *

 _ **Silahkan tinggalkan reviews!**_

 _ **Salam... Deswa**_


	2. Chapter 2

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Fairy Tail!

 **Golden Wizard – Chapter 2**

* * *

[10 Oktober X769]

[Gunung Orion – Kerajaan Fiore – Earth Land]

. . .

Uwriyel kembali mengerjapkan mata untuk memastikan bahwa diri dan matanya tidak saling bertentangan.

 **"** **Hem~ bukan mimpi. Aku yakin bahwa mataku juga belum rabun, usiaku masih terlalu muda untuk itu."** Ucap Uwriyel menyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa usianya masih terbilang muda bila dibandingkan dengan usia planet yang ia tempati.

Pandangan mata Uwriyel tidak pernah meninggalkan manusia berambut pirang yang tergeletak tadi. Dia membentangkan sayap, kemudian mulai mengepakkannya, lantas menghentakan kaki untuk mengangkat tubuh yang berukuran besar.

BOMMM!

Terjadi ledakan akibat hentakan kaki Uwriyel saat meninggalkan tempat tidur nyamannya dan terbang mendekati tempat tergeletakanya tubuh manusia, sehingga meninggalkan gelombang lava panas, melingkar dan menjauh dari pusat hentakan.

 **"** **Anak kecil?"** Kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Uwriyel ketika mendarat dan memperhatikan lebih jeli tamunya yang tidak diundang.

Tepat di hadapan Naga bersisik emas tadi tergeletak seorang anak manusia yang mungkin baru berusia 5 tahunan, hal itu dapat disimpulkan setelah melihat ukuran tubuhnya. Anak kecil itu memakai pakaian compang-camping berwarna oranye dan hitam, berukuran besar yang tidak selayaknya dipakai anak-anak pada umumnya. Tubuhnya terlihat atletis meskipun hal itu sangat sulit didapatkan seorang manusia di usia muda, terlebih lagi seluruh badannya tampak dipenuhi luka. Pada telapak tangan kanannya nampak tanda lingkaran yang mulai memudar.

Anak itu memiliki rambut pirang gelap dan mata yang tertutup rapat, seakan sedang tertidur nyenyak walaupun sebagian besar tubuhnya terluka. Sedangkan di setiap sisi pipinya yang berkulit tan terpajang tiga goresan hitam.

 **"** **Ehm... bukan goresan sepertinya."** Uwriyel mencoba mengoreksi observasinya dan memperhatikan lebih seksama untuk memastikan. **"Yah~ ini adalah tanda lahir, tapi kenapa menyerupai kumis kucing?"** Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi penuh keheranan. **"Apa mungkin anak ini memiliki hubungan dengan Iblis Kucing atau Rubah?"**

Sepengetahuan Uwriyel, walaupun manusia berinteraksi dengan hewan maupun iblis pada masa lalu, hanya iblislah yang memiliki tubuh menyerupai manusia. Jadi tidak mungkin anak manusia itu keturunan dari hewan; kalau keturunan dari iblis masih masuk akal. Tetapi Uwriyel tidak yakin dengan hal itu, karena ia sendiri tidak pernah memahami manusia.

 **'** **Cahaya Suci'**

Uwriyel mengangkat kaki kanan bagian depan [tangan kanan] mendekati tubuh anak kecil tadi, cahaya berwarna emas keputihan terlihat muncul di tangannya, dan luka-luka pada anak itu mulai menghilang.

 _Cahaya Suci_ merupakan teknik sihir milik Uwriyel, bagian dari kontrol cahaya matahari atau juga bisa disebut sebagai cahaya kehidupan. Teknik memanipulasi cahaya murni di sekitarnya, sehingga teknik ini dapat digunakan untuk menyembuhkan diri sendiri maupun orang lain. Hal itu merupakan salah satu perbedaan antara teknik sihir penyembuhan milik Naga Langit dengan sihir cahaya miliknya.

"Ugh~" Uwriyel dapat mendengar rintihan pelan keluar dari mulut mungil anak kecil di hadapannya.

Uwriyel menghentikan teknik penyembuhan ketika melihat tidak ada lagi luka pada tubuh anak kecil tadi, bahkan ekspresi wajah sang anak terlihat menenang. _"_ _ **Yah... menenang kembali."**_ Batin Uwriyel sambil mendesah panjang.

 **"** **Berarti tadi dia tidak tidur, tapi pingsan karena tubuh dan otaknya tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit... jika dilihat dari luka-luka tadi."** Ucap Uwriyel dengan suara pelan yang diiringi dengan wajah serius seakan memikirkan sesuatu. **"Mungkin aku memang sudah tua, sampai lupa hal mendasar mengenai tubuh manusia?"** Wajahnya kini terlihat murung sambil memejamkan matanya. **"Tidak... aku hanya terlalu banyak mengingat hal lain yang lebih penting dan melupakan hal yang lebih kecil."** Wajahnya kembali menunjukkan senyum saat bagian positif dalam dirinya berhasil memenangkan pertarungan.

"HAAAHHH!" Suara teriakan berhasil mencuri perhatian Uwriyel dari pertarungan batin.

Uwriyel menundukkan wajah, mengarah kesumber teriakan. Dia menemukan seorang anak kecil yang ia tolong sebelumnya terduduk jauh dari tempat semula. Saat pandangan matanya bertemu anak itu, ia terpukau oleh mata dengan iris biru layaknya safir atau mungkin samudra. Namun sesaat kemudian ia bisa melihat pupil mata anak itu melebar tanda keterkejutan, sambil mengulurkan tangan menunjuk kearahnya.

Uwriyel mengamati sedikit lebih lama, tetapi anak berambut pirang itu tetap saja diam dan mematung. Seakan memilih tindakan sama dengan apa yang ia lakukan... mengobservasi.

Setelah beberapa saat dan merasa sudah cukup mengamati, Uwriyel bermaksud memulai percakapan sekalipun dia tidak pernah berinteraksi langsung dengan ras manusia kecuali para Pembunuh Naga pada masa lalu. **"Manusia... siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan bagaimana bis..."**

"PANAS!" Uwriyel terpaksa menghentikan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut, karena anak kecil di hadapnnya memotong dan mulai berbicara cepat tanpa memperdulikan ucapannya.

"PANAS!" Teriak Naruto sekali lagi sambil melompat dan berdiri saat merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja memanas, membuatnya tersadar dari keterkejutan saat kali pertama melihat mahkluk reptil.

"Hei, apa kau tau di mana aku berada sekarang?" Naruto kembali memandang mahkluk asing yang baru kali pertama ia temui. "Kenapa di sini panas sekali? Mahkluk apa kau ini? Kau memiliki tubuh yang sangat besar... Siapa nam..."

 **ROAARRR!**

"Ow~ ow~" Ocehan panjang Naruto terhenti dengan jerit kesakitan dan tubuh yang terlempar kebelakang saat tiba-tiba terhempas oleh angin kencang dari mulut mahkluk reptil. "HEI! KENAPA KAU MENIUPKU DENGAN KENCANG SAMPAI AKU JATUH 'TTEBAYO?"

 **"** **HAHAHA~"** Uwriyel tertawa setelah melihat reaksi sang anak. Tangan kanannya menghapus cairan bening di tepi bawah mata akibat tertawa lepas. **"Kau lucu manusia."** Uwriyel tersenyum pada anak kecil tadi, kemudian menghapusnya dan memasang wajah serius. **"Tapi kau tidak memiliki sopan santun... bukankah seharusnya seorang tamu wajib memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu? Apalagi kau merupakan tamu yang tidak aku undang Kau tidak hanya belum memperkenalkan diri, tetapi juga tidak mendengarkan perkataanku bahkan berani memotong kalimat UCAPANK!."** Wajah serius Uwriyel berubah menjadi geram.

"Eh-hehehe~ maaf?" Kalimat tidak yakin keluar dari mulut Naruto, sambil menundukkan wajah yang sedikit memerah akibat menahan malu.

Biasanya Naruto hanya mengabaikan teguran nenek angkatnya, Tsunade. Walaupun terkadang harus menerima Tinju Kasih Sayang milik neneknya itu. Jiraya, pria yang sudah dianggap sebagai ayah dan teman-temannya karena ia memandang bahwa dengan kedekatannya pada mereka hal-hal semacam itu sudah tidak diperlukan.

Akan tetapi mahkluk reptil besar yang bisa berbicara tadi kembali memberinya teguran dengan nada sedikit marah pada akhir perkataan. Hal itu tentu membuat Naruto sedikit berpikir, kalau setidaknya ia mendengarkan dan mengaplikasikan apa yang disampaikan neneknya tentang sopan-santun, mungkin ia tidak akan selalu terlibat masalah dengan orang yang baru ditemui.

Uwriyel tidak langsung menanggapi permintaan maaf anak kecil tadi, melainkan memandang tajam lawan bicara yang mulai menunjukkan ekspresi malu dan penyesalan, kalau dilihat dari wajah yang merah serta tertunduk. Kemudian tertegun seakan memikirkan sesuatu, selanjutnya menunjukkan kesenduan, kekawatiran, kebingungan, dan diakhiri dengan ekspresi frustasi.

Awalnya Uwriyel sempat heran melihat ekspresi anak kecil tadi, sebab sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keinginan melarikan diri atau ketakutan.

Anak kacil di hadapan Uwriyel berbicara seakan-akan terbiasa melihat jenisnya, dan tidak memiliki masalah dengan itu. Tetapi dari kejadian saling pandang sebelumnya, Uwriyel menyadari bahwa anak itu bukanlah yang biasa ia temui dari anak manusia yang pernah dia jumpai selama ini.

 **"** **Jadi..."** Merasa sudah cukup mengamati, Uwriyel mengatur duduknya lebih nyaman, sambil menggantungkan perkataan, **"...Kembali kepertanyaanku tadi, siapa namamu bocah kecil? Dan..."**

"HEI!" Uwriyel menatap tajam sang bocah, seakan memerintahkan untuk diam dan jangan memotong perkataan lagi atau akan menerima konsekuensi.

"Tapi aku bukan bocah!" Kalimat itu sempat keluar dari mulut kecil Naruto tanpa dia sadari. "Hari ini umurku memasuki tahun ke-17, dan aku juga cukup tinggi dibandingkan dengan remaja seumuranku." Wajahnya tampak serius dan terlihat mendapatkan kembali keberanian.

 **"** **Pfff~"** Uwriyel yang awalnya hanya mengangkat alisnya –padahal Naga tidak punya alis–, mulai mengeluarkan suara akibat menahan tawa. **"HAHAHAHAHA~"**

"HEI!" Wajah Naruto memerah, kemudian mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan keadaan tubuhnya. "Apanya yang lucu? Kenapa kau terta..." Wajahnya memucat, seakan kehilangan semua darah dalam tubuh, begitu matanya melihat tubuhnya. "...wa."

Naruto merasa tidak mempercayai pandangannya. Memejamkan kembali mata untuk sesaat, kemudian mulai melihat ulang keadaan tubuhnya. Jari tangan mungil, lengan yang pendek dan kecil, tinggi mungkin hanya 118 cm, pakaian compang-camping yang kebesaran.

Naruto memejamkan kembali matanya, otaknya mulai memproses, mengingat kembali hal-hal yang terjadi sebelum ia tersadar dan seusai pertarungan melawan Ootsutsuki Kaguya –Dewi/Setan Kelinci, Ibu/Pemilik Awal Chakra, pemploklamir diri sendiri Pemilik Segala Chakra diakhiri dengan penyegelan–.

Berlahan semua ingatan kembali, ia menelan ludah, sedangkan wajahnya dihiasi oleh senyum masam. Dia belum sempat membuka mata, tapi kesadarannya kembali menghilang.

 _Naruto terbaring, pingsan._

Uwriyel terlihat menahan tawa, namun ia langsung menghentikan tindakan itu ketika melihat wajah anak kecil di depannya mulai memucat. Anak kecil di depan Uwriyel mematung sambil memejamkan mata dan tidak lama kemudian tubuh kecilnya terjatuh seakan ingin terbaring kembali.

Uwriyel segera mendekati bocah tadi, kawatir kalau setelah lama berhibernasi sihir miliknya juga ikut menua, sehingga tidak mampu menyembuhkan anak kecil yang sebelumnya sudah berhasil sadar dari pingsan.

 **"** **Hei, bocah!"** Tangan kanan milik Uwriyel yang awalnya berada diperut untuk menahan tawanya kini bergerak cepat menangkap jatuhny tubuh kecil dari anak ras manusia itu.

* * *

[Beberapa waktu lalu – Dimensi milik Kaguya]

[Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 – 10 Oktober XXXX]

. . .

Naruto Uzumaki memakai jaket yang terbalut oleh jilatan-jilatan api berwarna kuning keemasan. Pakaian itu berasak dari akses dan kontrol chakra Kyubi, serta sebagian kecil chakra ke delapan biju lainnya, ditambah dengan chakra Ashura yang telah dibangkitkan oleh Hagoromo.

Dia mengenakan dalaman berupa kaos ketat berwarna hitam, celana panjang hingga mata kaki, serta sandal ninja hitam. Terdapat 6 tanda hitam berbentuk magatama layaknya kalung di bagian bawah leher. Sedangkan iris birunya berubah menjadi oranye dengan dua pupil hitam yang saling melintang layaknya tanda tambah.

Naruto berada dalam medam pertempuran bersama Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi dan Haruno Sakura melawan Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Di saat-saat terakhir penyegelan, Kaguya berusaha menyalurkan sebagian besar chakranya pada Naruto, dengan maksud untuk merusak keseimimbangan kontrol teknik penyegelan.

Jika Kaguya menyalurkannya pada reinkarnasi Indra (Uchiha Sasuke), maka itu akan percuma karena dia memiliki Rinnegan sehingga menetralisir effek rencananya, tetapi lain ceritanya jika dia menyalurkannya pada reinkarnasi Ashura (Uzumaki Naruto).

Namun Kaguya kembali dikejutkan saat hal yang ia harapkan tidak terjadi, melainkan chakra yang disalurkan dalam jumlah besar itu berhasil diserap Naruto berkat bantuan Kurama. Pada akhirnya ia menerima kakalahan, dan meyakini bahwa reinkarnasi Ashura yang sekarang sangat susah dipredeksi.

Kurama adalah salah satu anggota tim yang lupa disebutkan, karena ia bersemanyam dalam tubuh Naruto akibat teknik penyegelan yang dilakukan ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato. Kurama mampu membantu Naruto mengatasi rencana Kaguya karena ikatannya dengan pemilik segel; sudah cukup kuat. Kurama mengatur dan mengendalikan chakra pemberian Kaguya yang masuk dalam tubuh milik Naruto, sekalipun Kurama bisa saja menggunakan chakra pemberian Kaguya, ia memilih mengambil kembali chakranya sendiri dan sedikit chakra Naruto agar sang Ninja Penuh Kejutan dapat menggunakan chakra pemberian Kaguya itu untuk memperkuat jurus segelnya.

Naruto memang bukan seorang jenius, tapi ia juga bukanlah orang bodoh. Dia mampu mengendalikan chakra melebehi ninja lainnya yang ada di elemental. Terbukti dengan keberhasilannya mengendalikan chakra Kurama, bahkan setelah ditranfer pada semua ninja yang ikut berperang melawan Jubi. Dia juga bisa membantu penyembuhan Shikmaru dari deplelsi chakra besar-besaran. Itu semua menunjukkan betapa hebatnya perkembangan Naruto dalam mengendalikan chakra, dan menunjukkan bahwa ia dapat berfikir serta berkembang dalam situasi terdesak, sebab ia melakukan hal-hal yang belum pernah dilakukan sebelumnya tadi dalam kurun waktu singkat.

Selain chakranya sendiri, Kaguya juga mentranfer energi alam murni, serta chakra Jubi. Sehingga Kurama yakin hal itu dapat memperkuat segel. Tetapi Kurama lupa bahwa ditubuh Naruto terdapat bagian kecil dari Biju, sehingga chakra pemberian Kaguya yang merupakan bagian dari Jubi justru mencari keseimbangan dan mulai menarik bagian kecil milik Biju.

Penyegelan Kaguya pun berhasil, ia terkurung dalam bebatuan yang melingkar. Sedangkan tubuhnya menjadi inti gravitasi sehingga membuat batu-batu di bawahnya terangkat dan menempel menutupi seluruh tubuh.

Ukuran bebatuan tadi semakin besar, kemudian muncul kepala kelinci berukuran besar mengarah ketempat Naruto, siap untuk ditarik karena merasakan bagian chakra berada ditubuhnya dan lepas dari kendali Kaguya. Naruto pun melakukannya seperti saat bertarung mengambil chakra Kurama.

Akan tetapi, tanpa disadari semua pihak chakra Jubi yang berada dalam tubuh Naruto ikut menyerap lebih banyak lagi chakra milik Biju. Naruto juga tidak menyadari hal ini, sebab ia masih sibuk dengan pertarungan yang belum usai, Zetsu Hitam belum tersegel. Sedangkan semua Biju lebih memilih menikmari kebebasan yang baru didapatkan setelah berulang kali disegel.

Setelah berhasil menarik dan mengeluarkan semua Biju; ramaja berambut kuning itu melepaskan baju chakranya, kemudian berjalan mendekati bagian lengan Kaguya yang sempat ia potong. Di sana nampak mahkluk berwarna hitam seperti lendir yang lengket, dan bersembunyi pada bagian potongan kain kimono yang menutupi lengan.

"Kau tidak ingin meninggalkan ibumu, kan?" Naruto mengulas senyuman sinis penuh kemenangan.

"Ka-kau..." Mahkluk hitam, atau yang dikenal dengan Zetsu Hitam itu terkejut melihat pemilik suara yang menanyainya.

"Selama ini kau selalu sembunyi di balik bayangan, tetapi aku menyadainya..." Naruto mengulurkan tangaannya untuk menggenggam potongan lengan tadi.

"Kau hanyalah bagian dari sejarah Shinobi yang aku ciptakan! Kau hanyalah seorang bocah! Kau tidak akan bisa..."

"Sejarah Shinobi terbuat dari hidup banyak ninja dan kematian mereka" Naruto lalu menggenggam erat potongan lengan Kaguya, mengayunkan ketanah dan melemparkan kearak penyegelan Kayura yang mulai membesar layaknya bulan. "BOCAH YANG TIDAK PERNAH PERGI DARI SISI IBUNYA, TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI MENGENAI HAL ITU."

Setelah semua telah usai, Naruto berniat kembali menuju tempat berkumpulnya Tim 7. Akan tetapi ia merasakan bahwa ada yang menarik dirinya seperti saat dipanggil oleh kakek Fukasaku –Katak Petapa– untuk mendengarkan ramalan dari kakek Gamamaru –Katak Sang Petapa Besar–; menggunakan jurus 'Pemanggilan Terbalik'.

Bersamaan itu pula semua chakra pemberian Kaguya dan juga Biju yang barusan diambil mulai menyatu, mengaliri seluruh titik aliran chakra dalam tubuh Naruto. Sehingga chakranya meningkat pesat dan mengisi pusat aliran, chakra yang diambil Kurama kembali diserap lantas menyatu dengan tubuh Naruto.

Energi alam murni pemberian Kaguya mulai menyatu dengan tubuhnya, sebab ia merupakan _Petapa_ dan memiliki tubuh yang terbiasa dengan energi alam. Membuat penyatuan semua sisa chakra dari Biju yang ditinggalkan dalam tubuh Naruto semakin cepat. Bersamaan dengan itu pandangan Naruto memburam, kemudian gelab mengelilinginya, lantas ia merasakan tubuhnya tercabik-cabik hingga tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

[Alam Bawah Sadar Naruto]

. . .

Di tempat yang penuh dengan warna putih, tergeletak salah satu Pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-4, reinkarnasi Ashura –putra dari Ootsutsuki Hagoromo sekaligus cucu dari Ootsutsuki Kaguya–; Sang Petapa dari Gunung Myoboku, Pahlawan Desa Konoha, Jinchuriki dari Kyubi, Ninja Penuh Kejutan, Pahlawan Nami no Kuni, Pahlawan Oni no Kuni, Pahlawan Haru no Kuni, dan putra dari Hokage Ke-4 dengan Putri Klan Uzumaki.

Iris biru terbuka, mengamati sekitar.

Terlihat dinding putih.

Kemudian pemuda berambut kuning keemasan tadi menggerakkan tubuh untuk duduk. Mata biru kembali memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tetapi ia hanya mendapati ruangan putih yang kosong. Tidak... selain dirinya, ia mendapati seorang pria tua seperti kakek Sarutobi Hiruzen, terbukti dengan banyaknya gerutan pada wajahnya.

Sang Pria tua tadi memiliki wajah yang mulai keriput, bermata biru muda dengan pupil berwarna putuh. Tardapat dua tanduk pendek pada dahinya, rambut putih panjang menutupi leher bagian belakang. Menggunakan jubah putih panjang seperti kimono, dengan kerah panjang dan terbuka hingga bagian dada. Terlihat kain panjang berwarna kuning keemasan yang disilangkan dari kaki dan dikikat pada pudak bagian kanan. Sedangkan tangannya memegang tongkat hitam, dengan bagian atas membentuk salib.

"EEEHHH~" Naruto langsung melompat karena terkejut, ia lantas berdiri dan menghadap kearah pria tua tadi. "Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ehhh~ Tunggu dulu! Di mana ini? Apa aku sudah mati?"

Naruto terlihat menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, lantas mengerutkan dahi ketika ia tidak bisa mengenali sekitarnya. Dia kemudian melayangkan pandang pada Pria Tua tadi dengan raut kebingungan dan penuh tanya.

"Apakah keresahan anda telah usai mengutarakan semua isi hari dan juga pikiran? Aku bersedia menunggu sampai anda selesai mengutarakan kehendak dan kegelisahan anda. Akan tetapi fisik anda tidak akan sanggup mena..."

"HEI!" Pria tua tadi terdiam, dan memilih memandangi pemuda yang memotong perkataannya. "Bisakah kau mempersingkat kalimat perkataanmu?"

Naruto senyum tersenyum tipis sambil mempertemukan kedua telapak tangan di depan wajah. Sedangkan pupil safirnya nampak melebar dan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Bisa kan? Gaya bicaramu seperti kakek Hagoromo saja." Tampah Naruto. Senyuman di wajah Naruto masih belum terlepas, tetapi tangan kanannya terlihat menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakang.

"Hem~ baiklah." Sang Pria tua mengulas senyum tipis saat mendengar nama yang sangat ia kenali terucap dari mulut remaja tadi. "Seabagai awalan, perkenalkan... aku adalah saudara dari Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, kakek yang kau sebut namanya tadi. Namaku Ootsutsuki Hamura."

Naruto lantas disuguhi pandangan tajam, ia berlahan menelan ludah dan mencoba mengingat nama pria tua di depannya.

* * *

 _ **Chapter ini agak panjang dari sebelumnya...**_

 _ **Mohon tinggalkan reviews!**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...**_

 _ **Salam... Deswa**_


	3. Chapter 3

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Fairy Tail!

 **Golden Wizard – Chapter 3**

* * *

[10 Oktober X769]

[Puncak Orion – Kerajaan Fiore – Earth Land]

. . .

"Uhg~" Desah Naruto ketika kepalanya terasa seperti baru menerima tinjuan Tsunade. Setelah sadar dan membuka mata, ia kini memandangi awan di langit Earthland. _"Hem~ Shika benar, memandangi awan bisa sangat menarik. Ada yang mirip ikan... katak... Eh? Ada yang mirip dengan wajah Petapa Mesum. Heh~ untung saja semua yang kulewati hanya mimpi, kalau benar-benar terjadi berarti aku bakalan mati perjaka. Ah~ bahkan aku belum pernah berciuman dengan gadis. Hem, yang disana mirip dengan..."_

 **"** **Bocah, kau sudah sadar?"** Naruto tersadar dari lamunan setelah mendengar suara keras dengan nada berat.

"...Ramen!" Tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan apa yang dilamunkan sebelum terganggu. Naruto beranjak untuk berdiri, lantas iris birunya mendapati makhluk reptil berukuran besar –seukuran Kurama– berada di sampingnya. Dia merasa bahwa dirinya pernah menemui mahkluk itu sebelumnya.

 **"** **Huh?"** Uwriyel tidak mengerti dengan apa yang digumamkan anak kecil tadi.

"Eh?" Wajah milik Naruto mulai menampakkan kepanikan, menyadari bahwa apa yang yang dialami bukanlah mimpi.

Emosi dari marah, sedih, kecewa, dan yang lainnya mulai bercampur. Sehingga tanpa disadari, ia mulai mengeluarkan energi asing dari dalam tubuh. Tanah tempatnya berpijak terlihat retak, udara di sekitar terasa berat, bahkan tercipta pusaran angin mengelilingi tubuh kecilnya. Berlahan, ia mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan kakek Hamura.

* * *

"Namaku, Ōtsutsuki Hamura."

"Hem?" Naruto memiringkan kepala sambil menaikkan bibir bagian bawah. "Berarti kau juga mengenal Wanita Kelinci yang barusan aku kalahkan?"

Naruto terlihat penasaran, sebab pria tua di depannya terdengar memiliki marga yang mirip dengan kakek Rikudo. Jika benar, maka kakek yang ia temui saat ini merupakan saudara Rikudo, sekaligus orang yang membantu sage tua itu melawan Wanita Kelinci di masa lalu.

"Wanita Kelinci?" Hamura terlihat menaikkan alis peraknya, mencoba memahami siapa orang yang dimaksud Naruto. "Hem~ maksudmu, ibuku? Ya, dulu aku dan..." Wajah Hamura kembali serius. "Kita tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk membahas hal itu Naruto."

"Maksudmu?" Bibir bawah Naruto terlihat semakin terangkat.

"Tubuhmu di luar sana sudah mulai mengalami kerusakan. Saat Ani-ue memanggilmu dengan jurus pemanggil, ia tidak mengetahui kalau chakra dalam tubuhmu beregenerasi begitu cepat. Hal itu membuat jurus pemanggil yang digunakan tidak mampu merarikmu hingga tujuan, sebab chakra yang Ani-ue gunakan tidak cukup, mengingat chakramu yang terus bertambah di tengah proses pemanggilan, dan sekarang tubuhmu berada di celah dimensi. Jika tidak segera dipindahkan ke dimensi yang memiliki kehidupan, maka tubuhmu akan hancur. Tubuhmu belum hancur berkat chakra Kurama serta milikku yang melindungi tubuhmu, tapi itu tidak bisa bertahan lama." Tukas Hamura, mencoba menjelaskan kepada Naruto. Tetapi dari wajah yang ditampilkan Naruto, ia yakin kalau remaja itu sama sekali tidak memahaminya.

"Huh?" Naruto tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan orang di depannya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan kek? Aku hanya mengerti kalau kakek Rikudo memanggilku dengan 'jurus pemanggil', karena aku tadi bisa merasakannya. Tapi setelah itu aku tidak paham dengan apa yang kau bicarakan." Lanjutnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakang, ia juga tidak paham kenapa orang-orang dari kalangan tinggi menggunakan bahasa berbelit-belit?

 _Dirinya hanyalah seorang pemuda sederhana penggemar Ramen!_

"Huff~" Hamura hanya bisa mendesah panjang, mendengar pengakuan bahwa remaja pirang tadi sama sekali tidak memahami penjelasannya. "Coba ibaratkan kalau dua dimensi yang berbeda ini menjadi dua sisi tepi sungai, sedangkan celah dimensi antara keduanya adalah sungai dengan arus air yang deras sehingga dapat menghanyutkan siapapun yang menyebranginya. Nah, sekarang jurus pemanggil sama dengan tali panjang yang kedua ujungnya saling terikat pada kedua sisi sungai untuk menarik orang yang akan menyeberanginya. Apa menurutmu yang akan terjadi jika tali penghubung tadi putus akibat berat badanmu bertambah secara drastis?"

"AH~ jadi aku berada di celah antara dua dimensi karena tali untuk menarikku putus. Talinya tidak kuat dengan perubahan beratku, yang berarti chakraku bertambah dan membuat jurusnya gagal di tengah proses penggunaan. Sehingga tubuhku sekarang hany... HEI, BAGAIMANA INI KEK? KATAMU TADI SUNGAI YANG AKU SEBERANGI BERARUS DERAS, BERARTI TUBUHKU TIDAK BISA BERTAHAN. BAGAIMANA INI?" Naruto mulai menitikan air mata yang cukup deras, sehingga membuat wajahnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan. "BAGAIMANA INI KEK? TIDAK BISAKAH KA... OW~ OW~" Remaja tadi terpaksa menghentikan ocehan, sebab kepalanya terasa sakit akibat pukulan tongkat milik Hamura.

"Tenanglah Naruto, makan..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Perang Dunia Shinobi sudah usai, dan aku berencana makan ramen sepuasku, terus menjadi Hokage, dan yang lebih parah aku belum pernah berciuman dengan gadis. Aku akan mati perjaka, mungkin seharusnya aku dulu mengikuti _saran_ Petapa Mesum." Naruto berbicara panjang lebar, tanpa mengindahkan Hamura. Tapi berlahan tubuhnya terlihat bercahaya. "HAI, ADA APA DENGAN TUBUHKU KEK?" Pemuda bersurai pirang tadi mulai panik, dan berharap kakek Hamura dapat menjelakan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku mengirimmu ke dimensi yang memiliki kehidupan terdekat, dengan sumber energi tersendiri agar dapat menyembuhkan tubuhmu, bisa saja chakra, magic, aura, ataupun yang lainnya. Bagian terpenting adalah sumber energi dari dimensi itu bisa digunakan untuk menyembuhkan kerusakan organ tubuhmu, dan menggantikan chakra dalam tubuhmu jika energi di dimensi itu nantinya bukanlah chakra." Hamura tersenyum puas kerana bisa cepat meninggalkan ocehan remaja pirang tadi.

Hamura pada awalnya tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Naruto, namun setelah remaja itu menyerap sebagian chakra milik ibunya, ia bisa merasakan adanya koneksi antara dirinya dengan reinkarnasi Ashura. Sehingga ia mengirim sebagian chakranya [kopian chakra/seperti bagian chakra orang tua Naruto] untuk menginvestigasi, begitulah ia bisa berada dalam situasi seperti sekarang. Dia juga beruntung karena hanya sebagian chakranya saja yang dikirimkan, ia tidak ingin terjebak bersama Naruto dan tidak bisa lagi menemukan jalan pulang. Naruto beruntung Hamura masuk dalam tubuhnya sebelum jurus pemanggil digunakan oleh Hagoromo. Jika tidak, maka tidak akan ada yang mengeluarkan Naruto dari situasi seperti sekarang.

Bila di dimensi baru yang akan ditempati Naruto memiliki energi selain chakra, sehingga menggantikan ataupun merubah chakra miliknya, maka orang-orang dari Negeri Elemental tidak bisa lagi memanggilnya.

Sebenarnya Hamura ingin membawa Naruto kembali, tetapi ia tidak tahu secara pasti yang mana dimensi Elemental itu sendiri. Selain itu, ia juga tidak bisa lagi memanggil Naruto sebab chakra yang dimiliki tidak cukup. Sehingga jalan satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto adalah mengirimkan remaja itu ke dimensi mana saja yang terdekat, dan tentunya memiliki energi tersendiri.

Akan tetapi, jika energi yang dihasilkan berbeda, maka Naruto tidak bisa lagi dipanggil dari elemental, meskipun chakranya berhasil tergantikan oleh energi lain, sebab tidak ada lagi koneksi chakra antara keduanya. Tetapi yang terpenting Naruto masih hidup, ia bisa memulai kehidupan baru di sana.

"Heh?" Naruto memandang Hamura dengan pandangan kosong, karena ia sama sekali lagi tidak mengerti maksud pertaan kakek itu.

"Oh~ jika nanti kau ingin mencari Kurama, lebih baik urungkan saja niatan itu sebab dia sudah tidak bersamamu karena chakranya telah kau serap. Chakranya sudah menyatu denganmu! Setelah sembuh, kau bisa mencari jalan pulang." Hamura mengulas senyum tulus pada Naruto.

Hamura tahu betapa sulitnya melakukan itu semua, bahkan mungkin mustahil jika nantinya Naruto tidak memiliki chakra. Tetapi setidaknya bisa dijadikan tujuan sementara bagi Naruto hingga remaja itu menemukan orang berharga baru untuk dilindungi dalam kehidupan baru nanti.

"Aku yakin teman-temanmu di Negeri Elemental akan baik-baik saja, kalaupun nantinya kau tidak bisa kembali, tapi jika kau hidup bahagia di sana maka mereka juga akan ikut bahagia. Anggap saja sebagai petualangan seorang ninja, mungkin saja nanti kau bisa menikmati, bahkan menyukai kehidupan barumu Naruto." Tutur Hamura. Kemudian tubuhnya mulai memudar. Tugasnya telah selesai, jika Naruto tidak mengerti maka biarlah remaja itu sendiri yang mencari jawabannya.

* * *

[10 Oktober X769]

[Puncak Orion – Kerajaan Fiore – Earth Land]

. . .

Semua tiba-tiba terhenti saat mengingat perkataa kakek Hamura pada akhir percakapan.

 _"_ _Setelah sembuh, kau bisa mencari jalan pulang."_

 _"_ _Aku yakin teman-temanmu di Negeri Elemental akan baik-baik saja, kalaupun nantinya kau tidak bisa kembali, tapi jika kau hidup bahagia di sana maka mereka juga akan ikut bahagia. Anggap saja sebagai petualangan seorang ninja, mungkin saja nanti kau bisa menikmati, bahkan menyukai kehidupan barumu Naruto."_

Naruto mengulas senyum tipis, perkataan kakek Hamura ada bernarnya. Tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus kehidupannya, selama ia masih hidup berarti selama itu pula kesempatan masih ada. Naruto tidak akan menyerah dan tidak akan pernah menarik perkataannya, karena itu adalah jalan ninjanya.

Heh... apa dia masih seorang ninja?

Sedangkan Uwriyel terlihat terkejut ketika mendapati betapa kuat seihir yang di keluarkan bocah kecil di depannya, ia tiba-tiba merasa begitu tua menyadari kapasitas seihir yang dimiliki. Dia yakin jika anak pirang itu dilatih dengan benar, maka di usia remaja bisa memiliki kapasita sihir yang melebihi miliknya. Dia lantas dikejutkan lagi dengan pandangan penuh semangat untuk melewati segala masalah kehidupan yang dipancarkan dari mata biru anak kecil tadi, padahal sebelumnya hanya menunjukkan kekecewaan, penyesalan serta keputusasaan.

Bocah yang menarik dan memiliki potensi yang besar.

Semangat yang di pancarkan dari mata biru itu mengingatkan kembali akan semangat adiknya, Phlegon. Uwriyel kembali menatap anak kecil tadi, entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba memiliki ide yang tidak pernah terpikirkan akan muncul dalam pikirannya.

 **"** **Hei... Bocah."** Uwriyel berharap tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusannya. **"Besok latihan sihirmu kita mulai! Kau akan memperlajari sihir langka."**

"Tunggu dulu, apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa maksudmu dengan latihan?"

Uwriyel menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, dan menatap anak kecil didepannya. **"Sihir Pembunuh Naga Matahari."**

Uwriyel menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi wajah anak kecil didepannya.

"Ak... tung... apa?" Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut kecil Naruto.

* * *

 _–Sihir Pembunuh Naga Matahari atau Solar Dragon Slayer Magic._

 _–Naruto memiliki kapasitas sihir yang besar, karena pada awalnya juga memiliki chakra yang besar._

 ** _Mohon reviews!_**

 ** _Salam... Deswa_**


	4. Chapter 4

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Fairy Tail!

 **Golden Wizard – Chapter 4**

* * *

[Januari X770]

. . .

Uwriyel duduk nyaman sambil memandangi bocah didikannya yang sedang berlatih, ia merasa bangga dengan pilihannya. Sudah tiga bulan sejak deklarasinya untuk melatih Naruto, Uwriyel sempat frustasi di bulan pertama karena sulitnya mengajari dan membuat si bocah mengerti.

Dia sempat berfikir bahwa bocah didikannya hanya memiliki kapasita sihir yang besar, tetapi tidak memiliki kemampuan berfikir. Sampai akhirnya ia dikejutkan dengan keberhasilan bocah didikannya melakukan teriakan/semburan naga, **'Hiryū no Hōkō'** , hanya dalam selang waktu tiga hari, walupun belum bisa dikatakan sempurna tetapi itu adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Uwriyel mengajari bocah didikannya mengenai sejarah Earthland, menulis serta membaca dalam waktu sebulan, tetapi tidak membuahkan hasil, sedangkan ia menunjukkan sihirnya dan bocah itu dapat melakukannya dalam tiga hari.

 _Luar biasa._

Dari situlah Uwriyel menyadari bahwa bocah didikannya merupakan anak yang pintar dari melakukan serta melihat, dan bukan mendengar. Setelah mengetahui kenyataan itu Uwriyel mulai bisa tersenyum kembali, dia pikir...

 **'** **Hiryū no Kajōsatsu'**

Hayalan Uwriyel terhenti sejenak saat mendengar suara dari arah depan. Dia melihat Naruto membuat bola seukuran kepala manusia dengan Sihir Pembunuh Naga, kemudian melemparkannya kearah pepohonan dilereng gunung sehingga membuat pohon-pohon kering dan terbakar hangus.

Itulah teknik hasil buatan Naruto sendiri, dipelajari di selah-selah latihan yang diberikan Uwriyel. Dia mengkompres sihirnya dan membentuk bulatan/bola seukuran kepalanya (bisa diperbesar sesuai besarnya penggunaan sihir yg digunakan) sehingga menghasilkan panas yang luar biasa (matahari kecil tanpa gravitasi) dan dapat menguapkan cairan yang dimiliki target. Dia terinspirasi dari **'Yoton-Rasengan'** miliknya dulu, dan berharap bisa memperlajari sihir angin dikemudian hari.

Uwriyel melihat... Naruto. Yah, Naruto. Setelah melakukan pertikaian mulut akibat deklarasi Uwriyel untuk mengajari Naruto sihirnya tanpa meminta perstujuannya mereka memulai kembali percakapan mereka dengan saling memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

Kemudian dilanjutkan tentang pengalaman hidup mereka, diawal cerita Uwriyel sempat tidak percaya dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Naruto. Tetapi setelah mendengar keseluruhan cerita dia mulai menyadari bahwa tidak akan ada bocah yang berumur muda seperti Naruto mampu berimajinasi seperti apa yang diceritakannya. Belum lagi pancaran dari pandanganan mata milik Naruto adalah pandangan seorang petarung yang benar-benar telah melihat mengerikannya peperangan, heh... bocah pirang bodoh yang merepotkan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Kadal Tua?" Naruto tersenyum lebar setelah menjukkan keberhasilannya.

 **"** **Chk... lumayan bocah pendek."** Uwriyel mulai menyerah mengajari Naruto sopan-santun.

"HEI... AKU TIDAK PENDEK, CUMA MEMANG MASIH KECIL KARENA BARU LIMA TAHUN 'TTBAYO" Naruto tidak terima jika dikatan pendek.

 **"** **Kata siapa? Bukannya kau pernah bilang umurmu sudah 17 tahun..."** Seringai kemenangan dapat terlihat diwajah Uwriyel.

Naruto membelalakkan mata. "Hei! Itukan..."

 **"** **Sekarang kita lanjutkan dulu latihanmu, masih banyak yang harus kau pelajari bocah! Bukan, Ppemuda Pendek!"** Uwriyel tidak ingin memberikan Narito untuk protes, karena jika dibiarkan maka tidak akan ada latihan seharian. **"Nah... Sekarang aku akan mengajarimu..."**

* * *

[April X776]

. . .

"Hei Pak Tua Ury!" Sebelas tahun Naruto memiliki rambut yang sedikit panjang, ia menyukai gaya rambut ayahnya saat bertemu kembali di peperangan. Dia hanya meengenakan celana pendek dari kulit Harimau, ia membuatnya sendiri dari hasil buruan.

Gunung Orion sangat jauh dari pemukiman manusia, dan Uwriyel tidak memperbolehkan Naruto untuk meninggalkan Orion sebelum latihannya selesai. Jadi dengan terpaksa Naruto harus membuat sendiri segala keperluannya, makanan harus berburu sendiri, masakan harus memasak sendiri, Ramen... harus menangis sendiri.

"Ow~ ow~" Lagi-lagi Naruto harus menerima benjolan di kepala. Dia lantas meletakkan tubuh rusa yang berhasil ditangkap.

 **"** **Sudah aku katakan berapa kali agar tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan itu?"** Tukas Uwriyel penuh geram.

Naruto harus menerima akibat yang sama jika memanggil Uwriyel dengan panggilan 'Ury', ia mendapatkan ide itu setelah menerima lat... maksudnya menerima penyiksaan dari Uwriyel akhir-akhir ini.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukannya itu lebih mudah daripada Uwriyel." Naruto tidak terima jika harus bernasib sama setiap kali memanggil Uwriyel dengan panggilan yang lebih mudah.

 **"** **Hem~"** Uwriyel termenung, mencoba memikirkan penjelasan yang bisa diterima oleh Naruto. **" Naruto, nama itu memiliki kekuatan dan kebanggaan. Bayangkan kalau Ramen yang kau katakan sebagai makanan para dewa harus diganti namanya menjadi Tsukemen, bagaimana?"**

"T.I.D.A.K!" Naruto menyilangkan lengan di depan dada, keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening. Dia tidak mau membayangkan hal itu terjadi, sudah cukup Ayame saja yang tega mengganti Ramen kesayangannya menjadi Tsukemen.

 **"** **HAHAHA~"** Uwriyel terlihat puas dengan wajah yang ditunjukkan Naruto, **"Naruto bagaimana tubuhmu? Apa ada keanehan lain?"** Wajah Uwriyel kembali serius.

"Heh?" Naruto tersadar dari kesedihan, latas menghapus air mata. "Oh... Masih tetap seperti bulan lalu, belum ada perubahan pada tatto emas seperti kulitmu." Tukas bocah itu sambil memperlihatkan lengan kanan bagian atasnya yang memiliki tatto/sisik seperti jilatan api dengan warna putih keemasan.

Enam bulan yang lalu, setelah menggunakan sihirnya untuk latihan seharian, dan diakhiri menguji teknik sihir barunya; **'** ** _Metsu Ryū Ōgi Neshūhi : Dai Enkai_** **'** serta **'** ** _Higure Saigo_** **'** ia pingsan. Saat dia terbangun, tubuhnya sudah memiliki tatto berwarna emas di bagian lengan kanan, hal itu tentu membuat panik Uwriyel.

Uwriyel tidak mengetahui bahwa dengan semakin sering dan banyaknya Sihir Pembunuh Naga digunakan oleh manusia, akan menyebabkan hal seperti itu. Uwriyel tidak pernah mengajari manusia tentang sihirnya sebelum Naruto.

Dulu, setelah kematian adiknya Phlegon pada perang naga, sebelum sebagian naga memutuskan melatih manusia, ia sudah mengasingkan diri. Sehingga Pembunuh Naga merupakan hal baru untuknya, dan untuk menghambat perkembangan infeksi Uwriyel harus menggunakan sihir penyembuhan.

Sudah enam tahun lebih Naruto berlatih dan bertarung menggunakan Sihir Pembunuh Naga, mungkin memang benar rumor yang Uwriyel dengar tentang Agnologia adalah manusia yang menjadi naga kerena penggunaan sihir yang berlebihan. Tapi jika itu benar, kenapa tidak ada manusia lain yang menjadi sepertinya? Dia berfikir bahwa apa yang didengar hanyalah rumor, dan andai saja benar, mungkin terjadi karena ulah tangan Zaref si Penyihir Hitam.

Tapi sekarang, ia yakin itu benar-benar terjadi setelah melihat keadaan Naruto. Awalnya ia ingin melihat batas akhir kemauan dan kemampuan Naruto, sehingga ia memberikan latihan yang berat... err... bisa dibilang penyiksaan.

"Tidak usah khawatir Kadal Tua! Lebih baik kau cepat makan jatahmu! Hem~" Ucap Naruto sambil menyantap daging rusa bakar miliknya.

Uwriyel tersenyum melihat Naruto, dan berharap keadaannya dapat membaik atau setidaknya menemukan solusi sehingga infeksi tidak bertambah. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Naruto mengutarakan ide yang patut dicoba, jika tu berhasil maka tidak akan ada hal yang perlu dikawatirkan lagi.

Uwriyel juga tertarik dengan perkembangan Naruto, saat ia menyampaiakan bahwa Sihir Pembunuh Naga memiliki ' **San Doraibu'** dan **'Doragon Fōsu'** setahun lalu, Naruto dapat melakukannya dalam waktu sebulan. Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia menggunakan konsep yang mirip dengan Teknik Penyerapan Energi Alam. Bahkan sekarang Naruto sudah tidak pernah menderita luka yang lebih dari 30 menit dalam pengobatannya setelah tahu dia bisa menyerap panas matahari maupun panas alam sekitar untuk mengisi sihirnya ataupun untuk menyembuhkan diri.

Sejak mengetahui kondisi Naruto, Uwriyel mulai mengurangi jatah latihan. Hingga tiga bulan yang lalu Uwriyel melihat tidak ada perkembangan membaik dari tubuh Naruto, justru dibagian alis Naruto mulai nampak tatto/sisik berwarna emas, dan kedua lengan bagian atas juga. Saat itulah Uwriyel memutuskan untuk menghentikan latihan tentang Sihir Pembunuh Naga. Lagipula Naruto sudah mengetahui semua yang ingin ia ajarkan, hanya tinggal menguasainya saja, atau menbuat membuat teknik baru seperti yang dilakukan sebelumnya. Sejak saat itulah Uwriyel mengajarkan sihir baru pada Naruto, dan neraka baru bagi Naruto karena harus memulai dari awal lagi.

Saat itulah Naruto tahu bahwa semua gurunya sadis. Kakashi dengan **'Sennen Gorosi'** , Ebisu dengan **'Onsen Panas'** , Jiraiya dengan **'Terjun Kejurang'** , Uwriyel dengan **'Membakar Hidup-Hidup'** dan **'Neraka kedua'**.

* * *

[September X779]

. . .

Kota Mone, merupakan kota yang cukup besar. Kota yang berada pada perbatasan antara timur dan barat Kerajaan Fiore. Naruto memasuki kota ini saat hari sudah mulai gelap, terlihat kota yang dipenuhi dengan keramaian aktifitas penduduk setempat maupun pendatang yang memiliki keperluan di kota ini. Sayang tidak ada orang yang datang dari arah barat karena sungai yang memisahkan kedua sisi tidak dapat disebrangi, sebab adanya monster yang mendiaminya. Dia berniat mengunjungi daerah barat setelah lama berkelana di bagian timur.

Setahun lebih sudah Naruto turun dari puncak Orion, sejak awal X778 dia memulai mengeksplorasi seluruh bagian terdekat dari Orion. Kemudian melanjutkan perjalan ketimur-barat karena sekarang ia berada pada perbatasan wilayah timur-barat.

Di usianya yang akan memasuki tahun ke-15 dibulan depan, ia memiliki tubuh cukup tinggi sekitar 163 cm. Memakai jaket hitam dengah kerah tinggi, terlihat dua pasang kancing di bagian leher, dengan garis berwarna orange di resleting jaket, dan kain merah berlambangkan pusaran klan Uzumaki yang terikat di lengan kiri bagian atas (pakaian di film The last Naruto) . Mengenakan celana oranye, serta mantel yang menutupi tubuhnya berwarna oranye gelap. Memiliki rambut yang sedikit panjang sehingga menyerupai ayahnya, dengan kain putih terikat pada dahinya. Terlihat perban membalut kedua lengannya, menutupi tatto/sisik yang berwana putih keemasan.

Dia terus berjalan menutuju tepi sungai untuk mencari kapal yang ingin menyebrang ke barat. Dia tidak berniat untuk menginap jika bisa langsung menyebrang, walaupun akan sulit mencari pemilik perahu yang mau menyebrangkannya karena adanya monster.

"Ayo!" Naruto dapat melihat sekelompok orang yang beranjak menaiki kapal.

"Tunggu!" Panggil Naruto sambil berlari menuju kapal. "Aku juga ingin menyebrang. Bolehkah aku ikut bersama kalian?" Dia melihat enam orang di hadapannya, walau satu di antaranya masih anak-anak.

"Heh? Boleh, tapi mungkin nanti perjalanan akan terganggu karena adanya monster di tangah sungai." Pria berambut oranye dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah, kebetulan aku juga ingin melihat monster bertanduk ini. Apa lagi pangilannya... hem?" Naruto tidak pernah melihat monster yang dideskripsikan pada lembar permintaan di kota yang dukunjungi sebelumnya.

"Unicorn!" Anak kecil yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya mengingatkannya.

"Ah... itu." Tutur Naruo sambil berjalan menaiki kapal yang siap berlayar.

Tidak berselang lama kapal mulai berlayar menuju seberang barat Kerajaan Fiore. Naruto mendengar bahwa penyihir di seberang memiliki kemampuan yang hebat, ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan penyihir yang memiliki kemampuan ruang dan waktu.

Naruto masih belum menyerah dengan harapannya, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak menikmati hidup. Itulah sebabnya ia tidak menetap dalam satu tempat dalam waktu lama, karena semakin cepat ia mengelilingi dunia, maka ia bisa mengetahui kemungkinan dan jawaban adanya jalan pulang ke Negeri Elemen.

Sedang Uwriyel juga tidak mengetahui ada tidaknya kesempatan yang dimiliki Naruto, karena dia sudah tidak mengikuti perkembangan sihir semenjak pengasingan diri setelah pertempurannya dengan Igneel.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa kau mau menyebrang kebarat paman?" Naruto memulai percakapan karena ia tidak tahan dengan kesunyian jika masih ada orang yang bisa diajak berbicara.

"Hem~ aku ingin mengantarkan gadis di seblahku ini menemui kerabatnya di barat." Jelas pria berambut oranye. "Ah~ jangan panggil aku paman, aku merasa sangat tua jika remaja sepertimu memanggilku paman. Aku Gildarts Clive." Gildarts mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan.

"Ah~ maaf! Naruto Uzumaki." Balas Naruto sambil menerima uluran tangan Gildarts. "Tapi bukannya paman memang kelihatan tua? Aku rasa bukan cuma perasaanmu." Naruto memasang wajah polosnya saat berbicara dengan Gildarts.

"APA KATAMU BOCAH?" Kepala Gildarts membesar saat meneriaki Naruto, mengingatkan pada guru Iruka saat memerahinya waktu di akademi ninja.

Terdengar suasa cekikikan dari belakang Gildarts.

"Hahaha~ Aku cuma bercanda... pria tua?" Naruto sedikit tersenyum. Angin laut terhembus, sehingga rambut pirang gelap emasnya melambai-lambai. Tanpa disadari Naruto gadis yang berada di belakang Gildarts menunjukkan sedikit rona merah setelah melihat wajah Naruto.

"KAU!" Kemarahan Gildarts terpaksa terhenti ketika kapal yang dinaiki mereka terangkat ke atas, dengan sebuah tanduk yang menancap tepat di tengah tubuh kapal.

* * *

 ** _Sampai ketemu lagi di cerita selanjutnya,_**

 ** _Silahkan tinggalkan reviews!_**

 ** _Salam... Deswa_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:**

* * *

\- Naga biasanya sangat bangga dengan apa yang dimiliki, sehingga tidak mengajarkan sihir lain kepada anak didiknya, itu mungkin penyebab Penyihir Pembunuh Naga tidak memakai sihir lain. Laxus Drayer tetap bisa memakai sihir lain selain Sihir Pembunuh Naga walaupun memiliki Lakrima Naga. Dia memakai **'Lightning Magic'** sebelum diketahui Sihir Pembunuh Naganya di pertarungannya melawan Natsu dan Gajeel. Dipertarungan itu juga Laxus memakai **'Titan Magic'** dan **'Fairy Law'** yang termasuk **'Light Magic'**.

\- Natsu juga pernah belajar dan menggunakan sihir **'Tranformasiton'** , dia mempelajarinya dari Mirajane Strauss bersama Happy, Wakaba dan Makao. Ini membuktikan bahwa sekalipun memakai Sihir Pembunuh Naga seorang penyihir masih bisa mempelajari sihir yang lain dan dapat memiliki sihir lebih dari satu tergantung keinginan mempelajarinya.

\- Erza Scarlet saat pertama mememakai sihirnya di " **Menara Surga"** dia langsung bisa memanggil pedang, jadi kemungkinan penyihir juga memiliki kecenderungan dari lahir (affinity) terhadap salah satu tipe sihir. Erza juga menggunakan Telekinesis berarti sekalipun memiliki affinity terhadap salah satu sihir, penyihir juga tetap bisa mempelajari lebih dari satu jenis sihir.

* * *

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto dan Fairy Tail atau Fairy Tail Ice Trail!

 **Golden Wizard – Chapter 5**

* * *

 ** _Maret X776_**

 _ **'** **Heavenly Wind Impact** **'** Tinjuan Naruto mengenai leher milik Uwriyel, sehingga sang naga sedikit terdorong dari tempatnya berdiri._

 ** _"_** _ **Hah... hanya itu kemampuanmu bocah?"** Uwriyel menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sejak dia melatih Naruto menggunakan sihir selain Sihir Pembunuh Naga serangan yang dihasilkan tidak sampai melukainya lagi, pertarungan akan selalu menyisakan luka pada badannya jika Naruto memakai Sihir Pembunuh Naga. Dia merasa benar-benar bangga dengan keberhasilnya, sayang bayaran dari kekuatan yang dmiliki juga tidak sedikit._

 _"_ _Siapa bilang aku sudah selasai Kadal Tua." Uwriyel tersadar dari lamunannya, tetapi Naruto sudah di atas punggungnya terbang menggunakan sihir anginnya. "Terima ini" **'** **Leg of The Wind God** **'**_

 ** _"_** ** _Gahg..."_** _Uriyel harus terduduk karena kerasnya hentakan tumit dari tendangan kaki yang dilapisi angin oleh Naruto, sedangkan tanah dibagian bawah tubuhnya terlihat berlubang._

 _Walaupun menahan rasa sakit dipunggungnya dan organ tubunya bagian dalam dengan cepat Uwriyel meningkatkan suhu tubuhnya sehingga api panas dari celah sisik mulai membesar mengelilinginya seperti armor. Tetapi Naruto menyadarinya dan berusaha melompat menjauh dari tubuh Uwriyel, tetapi Uwriyel dengan cepat menggunakan ekornya untuk menyerang Naruto saat melompat ke udara._

 _"_ _Ahhh..." Naruto terlempar kearah bebatuan dilerang gunung, darah mulai keluar dari mulutnya._

 ** _"_** ** _Cukup Naruto,"_** _Urwriyel melihat bocah didikannya yang mulai berdiri kembali. Mereka sudah bertarung selama beberapa jam._ _ **"Naruto, teknik sihir apa tadi yang kamu gunakan pada serangan terakhir?"**_ _Dia tertarik karena teknik terakhir yang digunakan dapat melukainya, dari semua serangan dari sihir 'Angin' milik Naruto hanya serangan terakhir yang rasanya seperti menggunakan Sihir Pembunuh Naga._

 _"_ _Kamu merasakannya ya?" Naruto menghapus bercak darah disekitar mulutnya. Dan melihat anggukan dari Uwriyel, "Itu tadi ku ambil dari konsep_ _ **'**_ ** _Tsutenkyaku'_** _milik nenek angkatku Tsunade, dia menggunakan chakranya untuk memperkuat tendangannya bahkan dapat menghancurkan bukit dengan sekali tendangan. Sedangkan aku menggunakan sihir 'Angin' dan siuuut terus bam."_

 ** _"_** ** _Heh?"_** _Uwriyel hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata._

 _"_ _Sebenarnya teknik ini akan lebih efektif jika menggunakan sihir elemen 'Air'. Teknik ini masih belum sempurna, kalau sudah mungkin kamu juga tidak akan sadarkan diri sekalipun seekor naga." Naruto melirik Uwriyel yang sedang berfikir dengan apa yang dia jelaskan. "Dan untuk masalah kamu merasakannya lebih dari sihirku yang lain itu karena teknik ini membutuhkan banyak kekuatan sihir sehingga secara tidak langsung juga mengandung Sihir Pembunuh Naga." Dengan mata yang bersinar terang._

 _Naruto saat ini sudah dapat berfikir secara jernih, semenjak kedatangannya di Earthland otaknya sedikit demi sedikit semakin membaik. Uwriyel sempat menjelaskan kemungkinan kenapa hal itu terjadi saat dia menceritakan masalah ini kepadanya. Uwriyel berfikir bahwa dengan ayah Naruto yang menyegel hanya sebagian tubuh Kurama sejak bayi maka ada kemungkinan bahwa sebagian diri Naruto juga tersegel. Kemudian dengan menyatunya sisi negatifnya saat di hadapan air terjun kebenaran serta terbukanya kembali segel milik Kurama dia sedikit demi sedikit mendapatkan kembali bagian dari dirinya._

 _Ditambah dengan teknik penyembuhan yang dimilikinya saat mulai belajar Sihir Pembunun Naga membantu mempercepat kepulihannya, belum lagi dengan keberhasilannya menyerap chakra Kurama, Kaguya, dan juga chakra murni dari Jubi (Shinju). Naruto juga merasa aneh kenapa dia sulit memahami sesuatu sedangkan kedua orang tuanya merupankan orang-orang yang pintar. Jika mengacu pada hal ini maka teori Uwriyel ada benarnya._

 ** _"_** ** _Jadi sekalipun kamu menggunakan sihir lain, tetapi jika sihir itu membutuhkan kekuatan sihir yang besar maka tanpa sengaja kamu memakai Sihir Pembunuh Naga ya? Jika hal ini memang terjadi maka akan semakin sulit untukmu Naruto. Apa mungkin hal ini terjadi karena kamu memiliki sumber sihir yang berbeda dari penyihir umumnya? Grandeeney sempat berkata bahwa kamu memang bukan sepenuhnya manusiakan?"_** _Uwriyel hanya bisa memandang sedih kearah Naruto._

 _"_ _Bisa jadi."_

 ** _"_** ** _Kamu hanya memiliki dua pilihan Naruto, dan keduanya sama-sama berat untukmu. Pertama tinggal disini selamanya bersamaku sehingga aku bisa menggunakan sihirku untuk menetralisir sedikit efeknya, karena kita terlambat mengetahuinya jadi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan apa yang sudah terjadi. Kedua lanjutkan keinginanmu untuk berkelana untuk mencari jawaban hidupmu, tetapi kemungkinan besar kamu akan menjadi naga dan kehilangan kesempatanmu pulang bahkan mungkin kehilangan ingatanmu."_** _Uwriyel dapat melihat bahwa Naruto sedang berfikir keras dengan apa yang baru saja dikatannya._

 _"_ _Hem..." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menampilkan senyu penuh kenyakinan, "Mungkin aku memiliki pilihan ketiga, bagaimana jika kamu yang ikut denganku selamanya Uwriyel?" Naruto hanya bisa menyeringai kearah Uwriyel._

 ** _"_** ** _Apa maksudmu Naruto?"_** _Uwriyel menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sedikit tidak percaya._ _ **"Aku tidak masalah dengan selamanya bersamamu, tetapi jika kamu pergi dari tempat ini aku tidak bisa mengikutimu. Kamu tau sendiri aku adalah naga, jika manusia melihatku maka hal yang tidak bisa kubayangkan akan terjadi."**_ _Uwriyel mencoba menjelaskan agar Naruto dapat mengerti, karena bocah didikannya ini merupakan makhluk yang keras kepala bahkan melebihi kebanggaan sang Raja Naga Api._

 _"_ _Oh... Siapa bilang kamu harus terlihat oleh manusia?" Senyum Naruto semakain melebar setelah kemauan sang mentor untuk selalu bersamanya._

 ** _"_** ** _Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan Naruto!"_** _Uwriyel merasakan rasa sedikit tidak enak dilihernya saat melihat senyuman yang di perlihatkan Naruto._

 _"_ _Oh... itu mudah, dengan menyegel dirimu kedalam tubuhku tentunya Kadal Tua Uwriyel." Senyum kemenangan Naruto nampak menghiasi wajahnya._

 ** _"_** ** _Apa?"_** _Uwriyel terkejut dengan tuturan bocah dihadapannya._ _ **"Kenapa kamu berfikir hal itu menjadi solusinya Naruto?"**_ _Uwriyel mulai bisa menenangkan diri dari keterkejutannya._

 _"_ _Kamu tahukan dengan setatusku dulu sebagai Jinchuuriki?" Naruto dapat melihat anggukan dari Uwriyel. "Aku pernah bertemu dengan seseorang (Sora dari Kuil Negara Api) yang bukan Jinchuriki, tetapi memiliki chakra seekor biju dan dia tidak bisa mengendalilikannya dan setelah lepas kembali aku dapat menghentikannya karena Kurama saat itu menarik kembali chakra miliknya yang ada pada anak itu. Dikemudian hari aku yakin akan bisa mengendaliki masalahku ini dengan bantuanmu, karena aku juga melihat kejadian yang sama seperti anak itu tetapi bedanya meraka (Kinkaku dan Ginkaku dari desa Kumo) bisa mengendalikannya walaupun kurama tidak ada pada tubuh mereka untuk membantu mengendalikan chakranya." Naruto kembali menatap Uwriyel untuk menunggu jawabannya._

 ** _"_** ** _Hem... jadi karena itu kamu punya ide gila ini."_** _Uriyel melirik Naruto uang sedang menatapnya._

 _"_ _Yah... kita berdua belum pernah dihadapkan dengan masalah seperti ini tetapi bukan berarti masalah ini tidak memiliki solusi. Setidaknya teoriku memiliki persentasi keberhasilan yang lebih tinggi, benarkan?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Yah, aku dengar Agnologia seekor naga yang dulunya adalah manusia sampai sekarang baik-baik saja. Kita akan melaksanakan idemu nanti, tapi sekarang kita harus menyelesaikan latihanmu. Dan jika nantinya kita benar-benar tidak memiliki cara lain yang lebih aman maka aku tidak keberatan."_** _Uwriyel perlu memikirkan kembali gagasan Naruto sebelum memutuskan._

 ** _"_** ** _Nah... Sekarang kenapa kamu tidak pergi berburu saja dan memasakkan orang tua sepertiku ini?"_** _Uwriyel tersenyum kearah anak didiknya_

 _"_ _Chk..." Naruto hanya bisa menggerutu dan pergi kearah lerang gunung meninggalkan Uwriyel, tetapi wajahnya dihiasi oleh senyuman tulus._

* * *

 **September X779**

Keadaan kapal terangkat dengan tanduk yang besar menancap pada bagian tengah kapal. Pemilik kapal mulai panik melihat apa yang terjadi, mereka hanya bertugas membawa Gildarts untuk mengatasi sang monster karena telah menerima permintaan bantuan yang dikirimkan ke perkumpulan para penyihir. Tetapi justru ikut dalam masalah yang terjadi saat ini, dan meraka dapat melihat bahwa sang penyihir masih terdiam tanpa ada kekawatiran padahal kapal akan hancur sebentar lagi.

"Aku tidak tau kalo Unicorn yang harus dihadapi sebesar ini. Dikertas permintaannya sama sekali tidak disampaikan." Gerutu Gildats sambil melihat ukuran tanduk yang besarnya mekebihi ukuran kapal itu sendiri.

"Heh... Apa kamu mengatakan sesuatu pak tua?" Tenapa melihat Gildarts karena masih terkagum dengan monster yang menyerang kapal mereka. Mengingatkan kembali dengan perjalanannya bersama Kapten Yamato saat menuju pulau kura-kura di Negeri Petir.

"Chk... Sebentar lagi kapal akan hancur setelah semua ini." Bersamaan saat itu kapal terlempar dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"UWAA..."

"KYAA..." Terdengar teriakan dari pria dan wanita yang ikut menaiki kapal tersebut.

Beruntung Gildarts menangkap gadis dan adik miliknya dan melompat keatas meninggalkan kapal. Sedangkan Naruto terbang menggunakan sihir anginnya bersama dua orang pria pemilik kapal. Naruto merasa bersyukur Uwriyel bisa mengajarinya dasar-dasar sihir lain.

"Gildarts, berikan kedua gadis itu padaku." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Gildarts, "Aku akan membawa terbang mereka dan kau urus monster itu! Tapi kamu harus cepat." Naruto memandang Gildarts dengan serius.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?" Gidarts hanya bisa protes, karena saat ini dia sedang membawa gadis.

"Kamu tidak bisa terbang, jadi kalau kamu yang membawa mereka kamu akan jatuh keair lagi." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah monster dibawahnya.

"Baiklah..." gildarts menyerahkan kedua gadis ketangan Naruto. "Ini tidak akan lama." Dia pun mulai turun mendekati air.

"Blob... Blob... Blob..." semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara, nampak dua orang yang sedang menaiki perahu kecil.

"AKU AKAN MENGAMBIL KEMBALI WANITAKU, DASAR PENYIHIR PENCIRI." Teriak seorang pria gemuk pendek dan berpakain jas hitam.

"Milkboy... MAJU...!" Tambahnya kepada bawahannya.

"MAJUUU... UU...U." Pria besar dengan rambut jambul serta memakai compeng terlihat marah dan mulai melompat dari kapal kearah Gildarts yang mulai mendekati permukaan air.

 _"_ _Chk... Mayor itu belum menyerah juga untuk menangkap Amelie."_ Gildarts hanya bisa melihat Milkboy mulai mendekatinya dengan pandangan yang marah.

"Kau lagi... apa kamu tidak tahu betapa susahnya menahan diri..." Gildart mengarahkan tangannya kearah datangnya Milkboy, "PADAMU!?" Dengan wajah sangat marah dia mengirim Milkboy kearah perahu tempat Mayor Mone berada.

"Chk..." Denganpandangan menyeringai Gildarts mulai mengarahkan pukulannya kearah permukaan air sungai.

 **'** **Mizuwari'** Pukulan Gildarts menyentuh air.

Seketika itu juga air disekitar Gildarts menyisih membentuk kubangan yang sangat luas, terlihat monster dengan tanduk runcing yang besar dan tinggi, memiliki tubuh seperti belut yang besar dengan ukuran panjang puluhan meter serta sepuluh buah mata terkelepak didasar sungai kerna tidak dapat berenang lagi.

"HAH..." Semua oarang melihatnya hanya bisa tercengang dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar terkecuali Naruto, karena dia juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Gildarts tetapi menggunakan metode berbeda.

Gildarts berlari menuju kearah monster yang hanya bisa mengepak-ngepakkan siripnya, lalu melompat tepat diatas monster Unicorn tersebut.

 **'** **Haja Kensē: Ikazuchi'** Serangan Gildarts tepat mengenai monster dan terlihat seperti percikan listrik mengelilingi monster yang tertekan kebawah tanah dan mati.

Air yang menyisih mulai kembali dan menutupi kubangan yang sebelumnya dibuat oleh Gildarts. Gildarts sendiri hanya bisa menyelam dan mulai mencapai permukaan air, dan mencoba mencari keberadaan Naruto yang tadinya melayang diatasnya tetapi justru tidak ada.

"Gildarts disini" Gildarts melihat Naruto berteriak dari arah belakangnya dan menaiki perahu kecil. Di depan perahu terlihat Milkboy dan Mayor Mone yang terikat, juga terlihat dua gadis yang di tolongnya untuk melarikan diri dari kota Mone di perahu melihat kearahnya dengan tersenyum.

"Kerjamu cepat juga bocah." Gildart menerima uluran tangan milik Naruto untuk menariknya naik keatas perahu.

"Chk... tentu saja. Aku memiliki banyak tenaga, tidak sepertimu Pak Tua Mesum." Naruto mengirimkan Gildarts seringai kemenangan.

'TWICH... TWICH' Muncul banyak urat di dahi Gildarts

"SIAPA YANG KAMU PANGGIL PRIA TUA BOCAH LANDAK?" Melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Naruto dan mencoba memukul wajah Naruto, "AKU MUNGKIN MESUM TAPI AKU BELUM TU..." 'Splas' "Blub... Blub" Gidarts tenggelam kembali ke dalam air.

"Hem... Jadi kamu mengakui kalo kamu pria mesum tapi bukan pria tua?" Naruto melirik kearah Gildarts yang yang baru keluar kembali dari dalam air.

"Iya, tentu saja aku bukan pria tua aku masih muda dan mes..." Gildarts tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya dan hanya bisa tetap membuka mulutnya lebar saat melihat gadis cantik yang ditilongnya berada dibelakang Naruto sambil menutupi mulutnya dan memberikan pandangan seolah-olah merendahkannya.

Gildarts mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto dan melihat seringai kemengan diwajahnya, _"Kita selesaikan ini setelah sampai diseberang bocah."_ Dia hanya bisa mengirimkan pandangan bahwa Naruto akan membayar semuanya.

"Ma... ma... Aku hanya bercanda Gildarts sang pria sejati." Naruto hanya bisa mengeluarkan peluh dingin dari pelipisnya melihat pandangan dari Gildarts. Melihat tidak bisa lagi keluar dari masalah Naruto hanya bisa memikirkan satu solusi...

"Akukan Cuma bertanya jika kamu mengakui kalo kamu pria mesum atau bukan, dan kamu menjawabnya sendiri dengan bangga jadi aku tidak bisa membantumu Gildarts." Jika kamu terperangkap pada ruangaan tertutup dan tidak bisa menemukan kunci untuk membuka pintunya maka dobrak pintunya. Ya... jangan melakukan sesuatu setengah-setengah.

"KA... KAU..." Wajah Gildarts mulai memerah karena malu dengn kata-katanya sendiri.

"Ah... kita sudah hapir sampai rupanya, pulaunya sudah terlihat." Gildarts semakin marah melihat Naruto mengabaikan pembicaraannya.

'TUNK'

"OW... Kenapa kamu memukulku Gildarts?" Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan memegangi karena pukulan Gildarts.

"Karena aku mau saja." Terlihat senyuman lebar dari wajah Gildarts. _"Terbuat dari apa kepala anak ini, baja? kenapa tanganku juga sakit setelah memukulnya?"_ Batinnya sambil melihat Naruto yang masih duduk dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Hai Naruto, setelah sampai di seberang nanti kamu mau kemana?" Gildart melihat kearah pulai seberang yang mulai nampak semakin membesar.

"Aku akan berkeliling dunia dan mengalahkan semua orang-orang yang kuat lalu mengambil alih dunia, HAHAHAHA..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ow.. Jeeez, kamu tdk bisa diajak bercanda Gildarts." Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang menerima tinju kepalan tangan dari Gildarts lagi.

"Fufufu..." Terdengar suara cekikikan dari arah belakang Naruto dan Gildarts.

"Huh...?" Gildarts dan Naruto hanya bisa mengucapkan kata dan membalikkan badan mereka secara bersamaan kearah sumber suara.

"Kalian lucu sekali ya, sebentar bertengkar kemudian akur lagi. Seperti adik dan kakak... tidak, seperti anak dan ayah. Bahkan rambut kalian mirip... Fufufu." Ucap Amelia, gadis tertua dari dua bersaudara yang diselamatkan Gildarts dari perbudakan kota Mone.

"APA, AKU TIDAK SUDI MEMILIKI HUBUNGAN DENGAN PRIA TUA MESUM SEPERTI DIA/BOCAH BERAMBUT MIRIP LANDAK SEPERTINYA." Naruto dan Gildarts hanya bisa saling pandang karena mengucapkan kalimat yang hampir sama dan dalam waktu yang sama.

"JANGAN MENIRUKU!"

"BERANINYA KAU PAK TUA/BOCAH"

"SUDAH AKU BILANG JANGAN MENIRUKU"

"HUH..." Kedua membuang wajahnya dan melihat kearah lain.

"Fufufu... Benarkan kataku Mary?" Amelie memandang adik perempuannya yang berada disampingnya.

"KITA TIDAK..." Naruto dan Gildarts menghantikan perkataannya dan kembali saling pandang karena mengucapkan kata yang sama dalam waktu yang sama pula.

"Fufufu..." Suara cekikiran terdengar lagi dari belakang mereka

"DIAM KAU!" Kemudian keduanya duduk kembali dan memandang kearah depan.

"Blob... Blob... Blob..." Keadaan sunyi dalam beberapa menit, hanya suara mesin perahu yang terdengar.

"Kenapa kamu tidak terus ke arah barat saja Naruto?" Gildarts memulai akhir kesunyian dengan pertanyaannya kepada Naruto.

"Huh..?" Naruto menatap Gildarts bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan secara tiba-tiba.

"Jika kamu terus ke barat kamu akan menemukan kota Magnolia." Meneruskan perkataannya karena melihat kebingungan yang tertulis diwajah Naruto, walau tidak ditulis dengan huruf atau tulisan sih.

"Dan di kota itu, ada perkumpulan penyihir yang bernama Fairy Tail." Gildarts melihat kedapan dan seakan-akan menerawang jauh kesuatu tempat.

"Isinya memang penuh dengan orang-orang kasar, namun semuanya menarik... sebaiknya kamu lihat sendiri... tapi itupun kalau kamu mau sih..." Gildarts sedikit melirik kearah Naruto.

"Fairy Tail...?" Naruto mengucapkan nama yang terasa tidak asing lagi didengarnya.

"Naruto Uzumaki The Golden Wizard atau kadang dipanggil The King of All Beats." Gildarts mulai memandang Naruto dengan pandangan serius.

"Huh...? Apa kamu mengatakan sesuatu Gildarts?" Naruto yang sedikit kaget karena baru tersadar dari lamunannnya soal Fairy Tail hanya bisa memandang Gildarts dengan pandangan bingung.

'TWICH... TWICH'

"DENGARKANLAH KALO ADA ORANG SEDANG BERBICARA DENGANMU BOCAH RAMBUT LANDAK!." Gildarts menarik kerah baju Naruto dan mendekat wajah mereka berdua.

"Hehehe... Sory?" Naruto memandang Gildarts dengan pandangan polos dan malasnya.

"KAMU TIDAK TERLIHAT MINTA MAAF BOCAH..." Gildarts melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada kerah baju Naruto.

"Ano... Apa benar kamu penyihir dengan julukan Golden Wizard kak Naruto?" Ucap Mary, gadis kecil yang mungkin masih berumur 10 tahunan dan merupakan adik dari Amelia.

"Heh... Yah. Itu nama yang diberikan oleh para penduduk desa Tempes kepadaku setelah aku selamatkan..."

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir**

* * *

 ** _-_** ** _Heavenly Wind Impact_** _= Teknik dari sihir elemen 'Angin' dengan membungkus tangan menggunakan angin dan menggunakannya untuk membantu kekuatan pukulan yang diarahkan ke lawan. Tetapi disini tekniknya belum sempurna karena masih belum bisa menggunakannya untuk menyerang dari jarah jauh. Terinspirasi dari_ _ **'Night Elephant''**_ _milik Gai Maito serta_ _ **'Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack'**_ _milik Kaguya Ootsutsuki._

 ** _\- Leg of The Wind God_** _= Teknik dari sihir elemen 'Angin' dengan memfokuskan angin ke tumit, tetapi sebelum mengenai lawan angin didepan bagian tumit akan memasuki bagian badan lawan yang dituju layaknya jarum mikro dan jika terkena maka lawan akan cidera berat atau mungkin mati (cidera berat karena selama ini yang menjadi lawannya adalah Uwriyel seekor naga). Teknik ini terinspirasi dari_ _ **'Night Moth'**_ _milik Gai Mito serta_ _ **'Tsutenkyaku'**_ _(Heavenly Kick) milik Tsunade sang Godaime Hokage dan salah satu dari Tiga Ninja Legendaris di Nageri Elemen._

 ** _-Mizuwari_** _= Teknik dari sihir Crash milik Gildarts dengan meninju permukaan air dengan sihirnya sehingga menghasilkan getaran serta dorogan yang besar pada permukaan air dan membuat kubangan kering sementara dengan air mengelilinginya._

 ** _-_** **Haja Kensē: Ikazuchi** _= Teknik dari sihir Crash milik Gildarts dengan meninju lawan dan menhasilkan getaran udara yang sangat besar sehingga menimbulkan percikan listrik disekitar rinjuannya._

* * *

 _ **Chapter agak panjang dari sebelumnya**...  
_

 ** _Mohon tinggalkan review!_**

 ** _Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..._**

 ** _Salam... Deswa_**


	6. Chapter 6

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto dan Fairy Tail!

 **Golden Wizard – Chapter 5**

* * *

 **September X779**

"Heh... Yah. Itu nama yang diberikan oleh para penduduk desa Tempes kepadaku setelah aku selamatkan dari salah satu iblis milik Zeref, Kegan sang Lautan Api." Naruto mencoba meingat-ingat pertempuran sengitnya untuk pertama kali selama dia berada di Erathland selain melawan Uwriyel.

Naruto bahkan hampir kehilangan nyawanya saat melawan iblis itu, dan sekali lagi dia bersyukur Uwriyel mengajarinya sihir selain Pembunuh Naga karena iblis yang di lawannya juga memiliki kekebalan terhadap panas sepertinya. Dia sebenarnya bisa saja mengalahkan Kegan lebih cepat kalau saja bisa menggunakan sihir Pembunuh Naganya tanpa pembatas, tetapi saat itu dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena infeksi naga yang belum sepenuhnya teratasi.

"Hem..." Gildarts mencoba mengingat-ingat nam yang disebutkan Naruto, dia merasa tidak asing dengan nama tersebut. "Hem..." Tetapi tetap saja tidak ada yang keluar dari ingatannya.

"Hei... kita sudah sampai, munkin kita bisa lanjutkan lain kali saja ceritanya." Naruto sebenarnya tidak ingin menceritakan lebih lanjut, karena dia tidak ingin orang yang baru dikenalnya seperti Gildarts mengetahui lebih banyak tentang kemampuannya.

Walaupun sekarang dia tidak berada di lingkungan ninja tetapi jiwanya tetaplah ninja, dia tahu bahwa Gildarts hanyalah pria mesum yang kuat dan tidak memiliki niat buruk tetapi masa depan merupakan hal misteri. Naruto dapat mengetahui hal ini karena selama ini ternyata dia tidak pernah kehilangan kekuatan merasakan niat buruk, jahat, dan yang lainnya sejak keberhasilannya mengendalikan chakra Kurama dulu. Dia juga belum terlalu mengenal Gildarts serta belum tentu akan bergabung dengan perkumpulan penyihir yang sama, dan dia juga belum mengenal bagaimana cara kerja penyihir pada umumnya di benua ini.

"Hah... aku sudah lama tidak berada disisi ini, dan..." Ucapan Gildarts lagi-lagi terhenti saat melihat apa yang ada dihadapan mereka setelah turun dari perahu. _"Disini ada Rune Knight, kalau mereka sampai menyadari bahwa aku adalah salah satu orang yang mengacau di penjara milik mereka aku bisa di tangkkap lagi."_ Gildarts pun mulai melangkah menjauh dari ketiga orang disampingnya.

"Ah... Naruto aku pergi dulu. Kamu urus saja sendiri masalah Mayor Mone itu dan bawahannya. Sampai jumpa..." Gildarts melambaikan tangannya sambil berlali menjauh dari Naruto sebelum Rune Knight yang datang menyadari keberadaannya.

Sebenarnya sebelum datang ke kota Mone, Gildarts sempat menyusup kepenjara milik dewan sihir. Dia diminta oleh seorang wanita yang baru ditidurinya untuk menghajar mantan suami wanita itu yang berada dipenjara. Saat kabur dari penjara, Gildarts sempat membuat onar dan kerusakan ditempat tersebut.

"Heh?" Naruto sempat bingung dengan kepergian Gildarts yang mendadak, "Mary, Amelie, aku juga harus pergi. Aku harap kehidupan kalian dikota ini bersama keluarga kalian yang lain bisa lebih baik dari pada di Mone." Naruto mulai berjalan meninggalkan tepi sungai berlawanan dari arah yang dilewati Gildarts seelum tangan kanannya ditahan oleh Amelie. Saat dia membalikkan badannya, pupil matanya mulai melebar karena terkejut saat merasakan kelembutan bibir Amelie yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Berhati-hatilah dalam perjalananmu dan semoga kamu bisa mengunjungi kami lagi suatu saat nanti Naruto." Amelie sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi rona merah yang berada di pipinya. Sedangkan Mary adiknya hanya memandang bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan kakak perempuannya.

"Akan aku usahakan..." Naruto tersenyum dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari Amelie dan Rune Knight yang mulai mendekat sambil melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

 **Maret X780**

Sudah hampir enam bulan sejak Naruto bertemu dengan Gildarts, dan selama itu juga dia sudah hampir mengelilingi seluruh bagian barat kerajaan Fiore. Dia juga mengunjungi berbagai perpustakaan disetiap kota yang dikunjunginya untuk mencari informasi tentang sihir ruang dan waktu serta perpindahan dimensi yang pernah ada. Selama ini yang dia dapatkan hanyalah sihir **'** **Toki no Āku** **'** dan **'** **Kyōten no Mahō** **'** , Naruto belum pernah menanyakan apa yang dicarinya kepada penyihir karena takut akan membawa masalah nantinya. Jadi dia hanya memperlajari sihir Rune dan berharap dapat mereplika jurus perpindahan milik ayahnya atau mungkin jurus pemanggil yang digunakan untuk membuat kontrak dengan ninja hewan. Sedangakan untuk sihir **'** **Toki no Āku** **'** informasi yang didapatkan hanya sekedar keberadaan sihir itu sendiri tanpa adanya petunjuk untuk penggunaannya.

Saat ini Naruto sedang menuruni perbukitan Hikari, dan mulai memasuki hutan yang lebat. Sebelumnya dia berniat mengunjungi kota Hargeon untuk mengisi ulang perbekalan perjalanannya, tetepi saat melintasi bukit Hikari dia merasakan aura yang sangat gelap disekitar lembah dibawahnya. Sehingga dia merubah rencananya dan mulai menyelidiki apa yang dirasakannya.

Sesampainya di sumber pemancar aura hitam yang dirasakan Naruto dapat melihat bangunan dari batu bata yang besar berbentuk silinder seperti menara. Tetapi di setiap sisinya terlihat rantai besar yang terhubung dari tanah ke puncak bangunan, serta disekelilingnya di lindungi dengan segel sihir Rune. Setelah memikirkan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan dan merasa menghancurkannya bukanlah hal yang baik Naruto memilih mencari pemukiman disekitar tempat itu yang mungkin mengetahui bangunan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia bisa merasakan kekuatan sihir yang besar beberapa kilometer dari sisi utara tempatnya berdiri, dia pun mulai bergegas menuju tempat yang menurutnya dapat memberikan informasi tentang bangunan didekatnya dan mengurungkan tujuaanya mengunjungi kota Hargeon.

Setelah beberapa menit terbang, dia dapat menemukan sebuah pemukiman kecil didekat sungai. Matanya mengarah kebangunan paling besar dibawahnya, bangunan yang menurutnya menyerupai kepala kucing berwana putih. Disana terlihat beberapa orang yang yang sedang bercanda ria, tetapi anehnya mereka semua memiliki aura sihir yang sama. Sepengetahuannya hanya sihir klon (mengkopi diri sendiri) yang dapat melakukan hal itu dan kemudian mengubah penampilan luarnya, atau mungkin ilusi tingkat tinggi sehingga terlihat seolah-olah nyata oleh mata.

Merasakan kejanggalan dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Naruto berusaha mencari informasi lebih banyak lagi sebelum masuk kedaerah ilusi karena tidak ingin menimbulkan banyak masalah... merepotkan. Hingga Naruto merasakan adanya beberapa pemilik aura sihir tidak jauh dari pemukiman kearah hutan, dan memutuskan untuk memeriksanya.

 **'** **Tenryū no Hōkō'** Naruto mendarat disalah satu cabang pohon saat mendengar sihir Raungan Naga berskala kecil.

Naruto dapat melihat seorang gadis kecil yang mungkin masih berumur sekitar 9 atau 10 tahunan, memiliki rambut pendek berwarna biru memakai kaos putih dan celana pendak berwarna biru dan seekor kucing berbulu putih serta sedikit warna merah muda (pink) disekitar telinganya berada tidak jauh dari sang gadis. Naruto juga merasakan 2 pemilik sihir yang cukup besar disekitarnya dan menuju kearah gadis didepannya.

"Wah... wah... ternyata kita tidak perlu menyerang perkumpulan Cait Shelter untuk menangkap penyihir langit, benarkan Cobra?" Terlihat anak laki-laki berumuran sekitar 12 tahunan, berambut hitam dan sedikit pirang (kuning) serta memakai pakaian ketat (Spandeks) hitam bergariskan pink.

"Yah... Brain tidak akan komplain kalau kita tidak menunjukkan pergerakan kita secara terang-terangan untuk saat ini. Racer berhati-hatilah, aku bisa mendengar orang lain berada disekitar sini selain kita." Cobra anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Racer mencoba memperingatkan rekan kerjanya. Anak yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah tua (Maroon), memakai kaos hitam dan celana panjang merah serta seekor ular berwarna ungu yang cukup besar melilit disekitar lehernya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Cobra, karena dia mengetahui keberadaanya hanya dengan mendengar suara. Padahal Naruto sudah menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya dan menghilangkan wujudnya dengan sihir 'Angin' tetapi masih dapat dideteksi oleh Cobra melalui suara. Naruto merasakan niat tidak baik yang dimiliki kedua anak laki-laki didekat gadis kecil berambut biru itu.

"Ano... Siapa kalian?" Ucap gadis kecil berambut biru dengan wajah yang takut dan gugup.

"Wendy, berhati-hatilah. Bisa saja mereka orang jahat yang mau menculikmu." Ucap kucing kecil berwarna putih yang sekarang berada didekat kaki Wendy.

"Carla... kita tidak..." "Hehehe..." Wendy menghentikan perkataannya saat mendengar tawa dari Ricer.

"Itu benar, Gadis Penyihir Langit. Kami ingin membawamu ke perkumpulan Oración Seis, kami membututhkan sihir penyembuhanmu." Lanjut Ricer.

"Wendy, apa yang kamu tunggu?" Carla dengan cepat menggunakan sihir Aero miliknya dan terbang didepan Wendy. Dia ingin membawa terbang Wendy untuk pergi tetapi belum bisa karena sihirnya yang belum cukup kuat. "Cepat lari aku akan menahan mereka sampai kamu cukup jauh ari mereka." Carla tidak tahu kenapa dia ingin melindungi Wendy, padahal dia tidak menyukai gadis cengeng didekatnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu Carla? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian, kamu akan terluka. Dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkan temanku." Ketakutan Wendy mulai bertambah, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena air mata yang mulai keluar.

 _"_ _Teman huh...?"_ Carla sempat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Wendy. _"Ya... mungkin kerena Wendy adalah temanku sehingga aku ingin melindungi walaupun dia kadis kecil yang cengeng."_ Dia sedikit tersenyum.

"Cih... kalu begitu..." Ricer dengan cepat berlari kearah Wendy dan Carla untuk menyerang mereka, dan muncul tepat dibelakang Wendy untuk memukul tengkuknya.

"Awas disampingmu Ricer... " Cobra mencoba memperingatkan Ricer setelah melihat remaja berambut pirang keemasan yang tiba-tiba muncul didekat temannya.

"Bag..." "Ugh.." Ricer terlempar jauh dan menghantam pepohonan dibelakangnya karena kepalanya terkena tendangan keras oleh remaja yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa nona kecil?" Wendy hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil melihat remaja berambut pirang keemasan yang baru saja menyelamatkannya dengan pupil mata yang melebar karena terkejut. Dia melihat remaja berambut pirang keemasan, dengan mata biru layaknya samudra dan enam garis (whisker mark) yang berada di pipinya. Kain putih menutupi dahinya, memakai jaket hitam dengan kerah tinggi dan garis oranye pada resletingnya. Memakai celana berwarna oranye dan sandal berwarna hitam, serta tas hitam berada dipunggungnya.

"Jadi kamu keluar juga ya. Siapa kamu dan kenapa kamu mengganggu urusan kami?" Cobra sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan remaja didekat gadis didepannya, walaupun dia bisa mendengarkan suara disekitarnya tetapi kalau musuhnya lebih cepat darinya maka kekuatan itu sama saja tidak berguna.

"Untuk masalah menggangu, aku kebetulan saja melewati kawasan hutan ini dan temanmu berada ditengah jalan yang aku lewati, jadi aku menyingkirkannya." Senyuman diwajah Naruto semakin melebar. "Kalau namaku, kamu sungguh tidak sopan ya? Bukankah jika kamu ingin mengetahui nama seseorang kamu harus menyebutkan namamu terlebih dahulu?" Naruto sedikit menyeringai.

"Cih... Namaku Cobra, dan ka..." Cobra melihat remaja pirang dihadapannya terlihat mengabaikan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Oh... kamu lucu sekali kucing kecil." Naruto menunduk dan memegangi kepala Carla yang sudah mendarat di tanah dan berada didepan Wendy setelah kemenculannya. Bersamaan itu juga Ricer berusaha menendang kepada Naruto, tetapi termaksa hanya menendang angin karena Naruto menunduk terlebih dahulu sebelum kaki milik Ricer mengenai kepala Naruto.

"Terbanglah lagi wahai kucing putih yang lucu!" Naruto dengan cepat mengangkat Carla dengan kedua tangannya dan memutar tubuhnya kebelakang sehingga tangannya menghantam wajah Ricer yang baru saja mendapatkan keseimbangan tubuhnya setelah gagal menendang Naruto.

"Bag..." Ricer kembali terlempar jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"HEI... kalau ada orang yang berbicara denganmu cobalah dengarkan!" Teriak Cobra kesal sambil melompat dan menyerang punggung Naruto dengan kakinya yang berwana ungu karena dilapisi sihir miliknya.

 **' _Dokuryū no Rasengaku_ '** Tetapi hal yang sama terjadi pada Ricer, Cobra hanya menendang angin karena Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya kedepan sambil memegangi Carla.

"Lepaskan aku laki-laki pirang!" Carla hanya bisa membentak remaja yang dari tadi memegangi tubuhnya dengan kuat sehingga tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Heh... " Naruto melepaskan Carla dan langsung duduk sambil menguap dan melentangkan tangannya dengan cepat hingga mengenai perut Cobra yang baru saja mendarat dari lompatannya untuk menyerang Naruto tadi.

"Bag..." Ugh..." Cobra terlempar kearah Ricer yang baru saja berdiri karena baian belakangnya terasa sakit setelah menghantam pohon.

"Woi..." "Bag..." Ricer terpaksa terlempar kebelakang lagi saat terbentur oleh tubuh Cobra yang melayang kearahnya.

"Heh... ?" Naruto hanya melihat Wendy yang berada dihadapannya saat membalikkan badannya. "Kemana perginya bocah berambut merah itu tadi nona kecil?" Naruto memandang Wendy sedikit sejajar dengan wajahnya karena dia sedang duduk.

"Eto... kakak memukul mereka kearah sana..." Wendy menunjuk kearah kanannya, "Saat mereka menyerangmu. Hihihi..." Wendy terkikik melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hem..." Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Wendy yang mulai tertawa kecil setelah melihat apa yang dilakukannya."Kalau begitu..." Naruto menghirup panas disekitarnya.

 **'Hiryū no Hōkō'** Naruto menyemburkan energi solar yang panas dan berukuran yang cukup luas kearah terlemparnya Cobra dan Ricer, menghancurkan pepohonan dan tanah yang dilewati sihir Semburan Naga milik Naruto yang baru dilepaskannya.

"Wow... kakak juga seorang pemilik sihir Pembubuh Naga ya?" Wendy tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia saat melihat apa yang dilakukan remaja disampingnya.

"Boleh juga..." Carla hanya menyeringai memikirkan nasib kedua penjahat yang berencana menculik Wendy saat terkena sihir milik remaja disamping temannya.

"BOOM..." Terlihat gumpalan api meninggi dan membesar, serta mulai membakar sebagian hutan disekitar ledakan serangan Naruto untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku akan memeriksanya dulu, kalian tunggu disini!" Naruto mulai melangkah menuju tempat terlemparnya Cobra dan Ricer.

"Aku ikut kak..." Wendy mencoba melangkah mengikuti Naruto.

"Jangan, disana masih terlalu panas untuk kamu datangi nona kecil." Tangan Naruto sedikit mengajak rambut pendek milik Wendy. "Belum lagi kamu tidak mau meninggalkan teman kucingmu itu kan?" dia sedikit melirik kearah kucing yang berada disamping Wendy.

Sesampainya ditempat tergeletaknya kedua lawan Naruto, dia melihat kubangan tanah yang cukup luas dan pepohonan yang hangus. Cobra dan Ricer tergeletak ditengah kubangan tanah, dengan baju yang telah hilang kaena terbakar, dan sebagian tubuhnya terlihat terkelupas serta ular yang terlihat tidak sadarkan diri tetapi masih hidup melihat perutnya yang masih bernafas walaupun berkulit hitam harena terbakar.

Hal inilah yang menyebabkan Naruto belum bergabung dengan perkumpulan (Guild) penyihir manapun, karena jika bergabung dengan Guild resmi secara otomatis dia harus membatasi pergerakannya dan sihirnya. Disini membunuh merupakan hal yang ilegal atau melanggar aturan menurut Guild resmi. Memang benar Naruto tidak menyukai membunuh tetapi dia akan melakukannya jika ada orang yang membahayakan orang-orang yang berharga baginya. Selain itu di Guild resmi di paksa untuk bisa mengendalikan sihirnya, sedangkan Naruto berusaha memperkuat sihirnya sehingga dia harus bertarung atau berlatih secara maksimal, karena dia tahu bahwa diluar sana masih banyak penyihir yang lebih kuat darinya. Saat di kota Era, Naruto sempat membaca tentang perang antar benua yang terjadi diwaktu dulu dan hampir terjadi kekalahan dikubu Earthland jika saja bukan karena sebuah senjata yang diciptakan oleh dewan sihir kerajaan Fiore. Dia juga mendapati informasi tentang penyihir hitam Zeref yang masih hidup hingga saat ini, dibuktikan dengan iblis buatannya masih berkeliaran. Naruto membayangkan jika Zeref sampai tidak terkalahkan dan memiliki kekuatan yang menyamai tingkatan Ootsutsuki Kaguya, maka hal sangat merepotkan akan di alaminya jika dia tidak memiliki kemampuannya seperti saat terakhir perang shinobi.

Dari situlah Naruto memutuskan untuk menunda rencana bergabungnya dengan Guild resmi, karena dia masih ingin mempelajari sihir baru, mengelilingi dunia, mencari jalan pulang, menciptakan sihir yang bersekala besar seperti jurus-jurusnya saat perang shinobi terkahir. Dia tidak tertarik dengan Guild ilegal, walaupun sebagian dari guild itu menunjukkan kemiripannya dengan rumah para ninja yang menerima pekerjaan pembunuhan, sabotase, penculikan atau sebagainya tetapi dia tidak ingin menarik perhatian para dewan sihir untuk saat ini. Naruto tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu bahwa dia berasal dari dimensi berbeda dan berniat mempelajari sihir tentang perpindahan dimensi atau pun sihir ruang/waktu.

"Uhuk... uhuk..." Naruto melihat Cobra masih tersadar walaupun memiliki luka berat, sedangkan Ricer sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Jadi apa yang kamu inginkan dari gadis kecil itu Cobra?" Naruto duduk disamping kepala Cobra.

"Itu bukan urusanmu... AHHHHH..." Cobra hanya bisa berteriak keras saat Naruto menekat keras kulit yang terkelupas pada lengan kanan bagian atas miliknya.

"Oh... aku bisa duduk dsini seharian dan menekan bagian tubuhmu yang masih terluka parah kalau kamu tidak ingin menceritakan apa yang ingin aku tau. Atau kamu ingin aku menggunakan sihirku untuk membakar salah satu lengan mu?" Naruto menyeringai melihat pupil mata Cobra yang mulai melebar.

"Hahaha... kamu dari Guild resmi tidak akan berani melakukan hal seperti itu. Uhuk... uhuk... AHHHHH..." Cobra mulai merasakan tangan kanannya terbakar.

"Oh... siapa bilang aku anggota dari Guild resmi? Aku hanyalah penyihir independen yang kebetulan lewat. Seandainya saja mastermu bukan pedopil yang mau menculik gadis kecil seperti Wendy mungkin kita tidak akan memiliki masalah. Jadi..." Naruto membungkus kembali tangannya dengan solar energi dan menampakkan api berwarna emas yang panas dan mengarahkan kelengan milik Cobra.

"Ok... ok... kami disuruh oleh master Brain untuk menculik gadis Penyihir Langit itu agar di Guild kami memiliki penyihir yang dapat ..."

* * *

Setelah selesai mengintrogasi Cobra Naruto meninggalkan mereka dengan peringatan jika berani mendekati Wendy lagi maka dia akan menghancurkan Guild mereka. Kini Naruto, Wendy serta Carla berjalan menuju Guild Cait Shelter, salah satu guild resmi dan merupakan guild milik Wendy.

Naruto melirik kearah Wendy, gadis kecil yang pernah dia temui saat masih dalam asuhan Grandeeney kini terlihat sedikit lebih besar. Dia tersenyum saat mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka...

* * *

 **Desember X775**

 _"_ _Uwriyel, kita akan kemana?" Tanya bocah berambut pirang keemasan yang berada dipunggung seekor naga dan sedang terbang tinggi sehingga tidak terlihat oleh manusia. Bocah tersebut adalah Naruto yang baru bangun dari tidurnya dan memakai pakaian kulit buatannya sendiri._

 _ **"Kita akan mengunjungi naga muda yang netral terhadap perang dimasa lalu karena termasuk bagian pengobatan untuk kalangan naga."** Jawab Uwriyel, sang naga sambil mengepakkan sayapnya yang luas dan mempercepat laju terbangnya._

 _"_ _Heh... Untuk apa?" Naruto sedikit bingung karena saat dia baru bangun dipagi hari, Uwriyel memintanya naik kepunggungnya dan langsung terbang tinggi tanpa menjelaskan apapun._

 ** _"_** _ **Kita akan menanyakan tentang keadaanmu, aku belum pernah mendapati kejadian seperti apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu. Aku akan membawamu ketempat Grandeeney untuk memperjelas, katanya dia pernah mendapati hal seperti yang kamu alami saat aku tanya lewat telepati. Sehingga dia memintaku dengan cepat membawamu ketempatnya untuk memastikan."** Uwriyel terdengar serius saat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. **"Katanya juga hal yang terjadi dengan tubuhmu akan berbahaya jika tidak segera ditangani."** Dia kembali mengepakkan sayap emasnya._

 _"_ _Hem..." Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yng disampaikan oleh sang mentor._

 _Perjalanan mereka memerlukan waktu beberapa jam untuk sampai ketempat Grandeeney dari puncak gunung Orion. Uwriyel sempat melepaskan raungan keras tanpa menggunakan sihir sebelum mendekati puncak gunung yang terdiri dari bebatuan besar dan dikelilingi oleh kabut awan yang lembab._

 _Disana terlihat naga yang keseluruhan tubuhnya berwarna putih dan bermata biru. Naga putih itu memiliki ukuran tubuh yang hampir sama besarnya dengan Uwriyel, dan memiliki sayap yang menyerupai sayap burung._

 ** _"_** _ **Paman Uwriyel,"** Terdengar suara merdu yang feminim dari naga berwarna putih. **"Jadi bocah pirang di punggungmu itu yang menjadi sepupuku?"** Uwriyel hanya mengangguk sambul menurunkan Naruto ketanah. **"Awalnya aku tidak percaya saat kamu mengatakan bahwa kamu mengajari manusia sihir milikmu, tetapi setelah melihatnya sekarang aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya."** Lalu naga putih itu memandangi Naruto dengan serius, kemudian secara tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan hidungnya ke tubuh Naruto dan mengendusnya. Naga itu sempat terkejut saat memastikan apa yang ada dihadaannya, dan juga reaksi dari bocah dihadapannya yang terlihat santai sambil mengusap kepala milik naga itu dengan tangan kecilnya. **"Kamu memilih mengajarkan sihirmu kepada seseorang yang bukan manusia paman?"** Perkataan terakhir dari naga putih itu tentu membuat Uwriyel sedikit terkejut._

 _"_ _Heh... apa maksudmu Nyonya Naga?" Naruto bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh naga betina dihadapannya, karena setahunya selama ini dia 100% manusia, iya kan? Tidak juga, dengan adanya Kurama didalam tubuhnya. Belum lagi bertambah dengan kehadiran 8 setan lain yang mendiami tubuhnya saat peperangan terakhir antar shinobi. Hem... Naruto masih mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang terjadi pada tubuhnya tetapi asap putih mulai keluar dari kepalanya._

 ** _"_** _ **Jadi tebakanku benar saat aku merasakan bahwa Naruto bukanlah sepenuhnya manusia,"** Uwriyel melirik kearah Naruto dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat asap putih keluar dari kepalanya. **"Tapi bagaimana kamu bisa langsung menyadarinya Grandeeney?"** Uwriyel kembali menatap naga putih dihadapannya._

 ** _"_** _ **Aku sudah pernah melihat dan bertarung melawan beberapa orang dari jenis yang sama dengan muridmu paman."** Grandeeney mencoba menjelaskan keberhasilannya mendeteksi spesies Naruto dengan cepat._

 ** _"_** _ **Jadi ap..." "Kita lanjutkan saja pembicaraan kita di tempat lain, dan biarkan Naruto bermain dengan gadis kecilku Wendy."** Grandeeney memotong perkataan Uwriyel karena tidak ingin Naruto yang masih bocah (Grandeeney tidak tahu asal Naruto) mendengar percakapan mereka._

 ** _"_** _ **Wendy, sayang... kemarilah. Ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan denganmu."** Naruto dapat melihat gadis kecil berambut biru yang mungkin masih berumur sekitar 4 atau 5 tahunan keluar dari pondok kecil didekat Grandeeney._

 _"_ _Mama?" Gadis itu berlari dengan kaki kecilnya untuk bersembunyi dibelakang tangan (kaki depan Grandeeney), "Bruk..." "Aduh..." tetapi harus terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung oleh batu kecil di depannya._

 _"_ _Hei... kamu tidak apa-apa nona kecil?" Naruto berjalan mendekati gadis kecil didepannya._

 _"_ _I... Iy...a." Cara berbicara gadis didepannya yang malu-malu mengingatkat Naruto pada teman perempuannya di desa Konoha dulu, putri dari klan Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga._

 _"_ _Ah..."_

* * *

 **Maret X780**

"Kak Naruto, apa kamu mengetahui keberadaan ibuku? Naga bernama Grandeeney, aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tetap belum menemukannya." Wendy terlihat sedih mengingat bahwa Grandeeney meninggalkannya tanpa memberi tahu apa-apa.

"Hem... Maaf Wendy, aku juga tidak tahu." Naruto melihat Wendy sekali lagi, dan mulai yakin bahwa Wendy tidak mengingat bahwa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

* * *

 ** _Cerita Berakhir_**

* * *

 **_Ark of Time Magic =_** _Toki no Āku no_ _ _Mahō_ : Sihir yang digunakan untuk memanipulasi objek tidak hidup, dan pengguna saat ini adalah Ultear Milkovich._

 ** _Rune Magic =_** _Kyōten no Mahō : Sihir yang termasul Holder-Type dan Letter Magic, yang hampir sama dengan sihir Solid Script tetapi sihir Rune menggunakan simbol serta udara sebagai mediumnya atau energi sihir itu sendiri. Dan merupakan sihir yang memiliki kemiripan sangat besar dengan Fuinjutsu di dunia Ninja._

 ** _Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw =_** _Dokuryū no Rasengaku : Cobra melompat keudara dan melapisi kakinya dengan racun (Elemen Dragon Slayer milik Cobra/Poison) lalu melakukan tendangan yang diarahkan kepada lawannya. Mirip dengan teknik Dragon Claw yang digunakan penyihir slayer lainnya._

* * *

 ** _Mohon Review!  
_**

 ** _Sampai jumpa lagi di cerita selanjutnya._**

 ** _Salam... Deswa_**


	7. Autor Note : Pairings

**Autor Note:** _ **Pemilihan sampai 17 Agustus 2015  
**_

* * *

 **Pilih salah satunya buat pair :**

 **1\. Naruto x Mirajane,**

 **2\. Naruto x Ultear,**

 **3\. Naruto x Kagura Mikazuchi (Penyihir Dari Guild Mermaid Heel),**

 **4\. Naruto x Hisui E. Fiore (Putri Kerajaan Fiore),**

 **5\. Naruto x Cosmos (Member Garou Knights, Peng-eksekusi Kerajaan Fiore).**

 _ **Erza Scarlet tidak masuk, sudah ada Jellal... Maaf?**_

* * *

 **Naruto akan berhubungan dengan dua wanita, yang satunya sudah autor pilih.**

* * *

 _Maaf Merepotkan... Pilihan terbanyak yang diambil!  
_

* * *

 _ **Salam... Deswa**_


	8. Chapter 7

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Fairy Tail!

 **Golden Wizard – Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Sebelimnya...**

 _Setelah selesai mengintrogasi Cobra Naruto meninggalkan mereka dengan peringatan jika berani mendekati Wendy lagi maka dia kan menghancurkan Guild mereka. Kini Naruto, Wendy serta Carla berjalan menuju Guild Cait Shelter, salah satu guild resmi dan merupakan guild milik Wendy._

 _"Kak Naruto, apa kamu mengetahui keberadaan ibuku? Naga bernama Grandeeney, aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tetap belum menemukannya." Wendy terlihat sedih mengingat bahwa Grandeeney meninggalkannya tanpa memberi tahu apa-apa._

 _"Hem... Maaf Wendy, aku juga tidak tahu." Naruto melihat Wendy sekali lagi, dan mulai yakin bahwa Wendy tidak mengingat bahwa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya._

* * *

 **Agustus X782**

Disebuah perbukitan yang hijau karena reruputan yang membentang luas, terdapat sebuah rumah kecil yang berdiri kokoh pada puncak bukit. Walaupun rumput-rumput kecil juga mulai tumbuh disekitar dinding maupun bagian atap rumah. Keseluruhan rumah tersebut terbuat dari kayu, bahkan disebagian sisi dinding terlihat mengeluarkan tangkai dan memiliki daun hijau yang lebat.

Didalam rumah tersebut berdiri pria tua yang sedang asik menyirami tanaman yang ditumbuhkannya. Pria tua yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau seperti daun, memakai kaos putih dengan jubah berwarna kuning keputihan pada bagian lengan dan pundak serta hitam pada bagian belakang, tedapat lambang Wizard Saint pada bagian punggungnya. Pria itu terlihat sedang menikmati apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. Tetapi tiba-tiba pria tua itu menghentikan aktivitasnya saat melihat lantai rumahnya mulai bercahaya dan terdapat dua persegi yang saling menimpa membentuk segel sihir bintang delapan penjuru berwarna emas, dengan lambang kepala naga pada pusat bintang segel sihir tersebut. Pria tua itu mengulas senyum saat melihat seseorang yang dikenalinya berada ditengah segel sihir bintang delapan penjuru yang mulai meredup dan menghilang.

Kini didepan pria tua itu terlihat pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang keemasan, dengan kain putih terikat menutupi dahinya. Tiga pasang garis yang menghisai pipinya (Whisker), tatto/sisik berwarna emas pada bagian samping wajah, dan bermata biru. Memakai jaket berwarna oranye dengan garis resleting berwarna putih, berlengan panjang hitam, dengan kain putih terikat pada lengan kiri bagian atas berlambangkan pusaran berwarna merah. Memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sandal ninja hitam. Terlihat lengan kanannya yang terbungkus oleh perban berwarna putih, dan lengan kiri yang memiliki tatto/sisik berwarna emas. Pemuda yang pria tua tahu memiliki umur memasuki 18 tahun dibulan Oktober nanti memiliki tinggi 170 cm dengan badan yang cukup besar (Penampilannya bisa dilihat di foto cerita).

"YO... Pohon Tua." Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyapa pemilik rumah, sambil menampilkan senyuman lebar diwajahnya.

"Ahahaha... Oh, bocah Oranye... aku belum terlalu tua." Ucap pria tua itu sambil meletakkan tempat air yang baru saja digunakan untuk menyirami tanamannya. Kemudian mendekati pemuda di depannya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jadi ada apa kamu kesini Naruto? Kamu sudah lama tidak berkunjung di gubukku ini." Pria tua itu baru saja melepaskan pelukannya, "Yah... walaupun aku juga tidak mengharapkan kedatanganmu." Wajahnya mejadi serius. Sedangkan pemuda didepannya hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ahahaha... bercanda... aku cuma bercanda." Pria tua itu masih saja tertawa untuk beberapa saat.

Yah, pemuda itu adalah Naruto. Mereka bertemu saat Naruto berniat mengunjungi desa Matahari, dia ingin melihat langsung Api Abadi yang tidak pernah padam selama beratus-ratus tahun dan memiliki suhu sangat tinggi di desa tersebut. Naruto ingin mempelajari api tersebut untuk memperkuat sihirnya, tetapi justru tersesat dan salah dalam membaca petanya. Walaupun otaknya sudah membaik tetapi kemampuannya membaca peta masih tetap saja memiliki sedikit masalah, sehingga dia menuju tempat kebalikan dari arah desa Matahari. Dia sampai di depan pria tua didepannya sekarang dan meminta bantuan untuk menunjukkan arah desa tujuannya dengan alasan tidak memiliki peta sehingga tersesat.

"Duduklah dulu Naruto!" Pria tua itu mengambil tongkat kayu yang berada disampingnya, lalu menghentakkan kelantai rumahnya sehingga muncul dua buah kursi dan meja. "Apakah kamu mau muni dulu?" Pria tua itu mengambil tempat air yang digunakan untuk menyirami tanamannya tadi, dan menyodorkannya didepan Naruto. "Silahkan minum!" Dia kemudian menduduki kursi kosong didepan Naruto.

"Ahahaha... bercanda... aku cum..." "Pak tua Warrod." Ucapan pria tua yang bernama Warrod terhenti saat Naruto menyelala perkataannya.

Warrod, Warrod Sequen adalah nama pria tua yang dari tadi berbincang dengan Naruto. Dia merupakan salah satu dari Sepuluh Penyihir Suci (Ten Wizard Saints) di Earthland dan menduduki tingkat ke-4 dari Empat Dewa-Dewa Ishgar maupun di tingkatan Penyihir Suci secara keseluruhan. Dia juga merupakan salah satu dari empat orang yang mendirikan Perkumpulan Fairy Tail, dan merupakan kakek tua yang suka bercanda walaupun terkadang candaannya sama sekali tidak lucu. Warrod cukup dekat dengan Naruto, setelah dia membantu Naruto menemukan desa Matahari, rumah Warrod sering di kunjungi Naruto untuk sekedar cerita atau berbagi informasi. Warrod juga sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai cucunya sendiri, setelah jalinan hubungan yang mereka jalani mulai dari pertama kali bertemu hingga saat ini.

"Aku punya berita buruk dan berita sangat buruk untukmu." Warrod langsung diam dari tawanya dan mulai menampakkan wajah yang serius. "Yang mana ingin kamu dengar dulu?" Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya setelah melihat Warrod sudah mulai memperhatikannya.

"Biarkan aku mendengar berita sangat buruk baru berita yang buruk, biar jantungku masih bisa menanganinya karena berita kedua yang tidak seburuk berita pertama." Warrod meletakkan tangannya diatas meja dan memasang wajah serius sambil menatap Naruto. Dia teringat dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua pada kunjungan terakhir kali Naruto kerumahnya sebelum pertemuan mereka sekarang...

* * *

 **Setahun yang lalu, Juli X781**

Saat itu hari sudah gelap, bintang-bintang bercahaya dan bertaburan di langit yang hitam. Didepan rumah kayu milik Warrod terlihat seorang pemuda dan pria tua sedang berbincang-bincang sambil duduk diatas kursi kayu yang terbuat dari **'Midori no Mahō'** serta secangkir teh hangat berada diatas meja dihadapan mereka.

"Hei... Pak tua Warrod." Naruto memasang wajah serius setelah selesai bercanda dengan pria tua didepannya. "Apakah kamu pernah mendapati **'Jikūkan no Mahō'** selama perjalanan pengembaraanmu? Aku ingin sekali mempelajarinya, bisakan kamu membantuku pak tua?" Naruto memandang Warrod dengan penuh harap. Karena hanya sihir itulah satu-satunya harapan agar dia bisa kembali ke dimensi Negeri Elemen.

"Hem..." Warrod terlihat berfikir keras mengingat-ingat semua yang terjadi selama perjalannanya. Dia juga sedikit kaget melihat Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba menjadi serius, dan ingin tahu soal sihir langka.

"Aku sudah mencarinya, hampir dikeseluruhan Negeri di benua Earthland ini tetapi tetap tidak menemukannya. aku hanya mendapati **'Toki no Āku no Mahō'** atau **'Jikū no Mahō'** tanpa ada penyatuan yang seimbang." Naruto kembali menatap Warrod dengan serius. "Kalau kamu pak tua?" Dia menunggu jawaban pria tua dihadapannya.

"Aku pernah, tetapi orang yang mengetahuinya sangat sulit ditemui. Bahkan kalaupun kamu bisa menemuinya, kamu belum tentu bisa mempelajarinya." Warrod terlihat serius saat berbicara dengan Naruto, "Karena penggunanya adalah penyihir hitam itu sendiri, Zeref." Dia melirik kearah Naruto setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"AAA... PA?" Naruto mulai berdiri, dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan energi sihirnya karena emosinya yang lepas kendali saat mendengar jawaban Warrod.

"CRACK..." "Wusss..." Tanah yang dipijaknya mulai retak dan rumput disekelilingnya mulai layu. Kursi serta meja didekatnya terbakar hangus, dan hawa panas mulai meliputi malam yang awalnya dingin.

"Aku sudah mencarinya dimana-mana, tetapi sekali aku mendapatkan jawaban ke **napa harus ada ditangan Zeref? Apa aku harus mati lagi baru bisa PULANG?"** Suara milik Naruto mulai berat, rambut miliknya terangkat, tanah pijakannya mulai melelah membuat kubangan, rumput-rumput disekitarnya mulai mengering, tubuhnya mulai diselumuti energi solar berwarna emas, kawasan disekitarnya mulai terlihat terang, dan tekanan sihir yang terus meninggi.

"NARUTO... Kendalikan dirimu!" Naruto memandang Warrod yang sedikit jauh di depannya dengan pandangan sedikit terkejut, kemudian melihat sekelilingnya dan mulai menurunkan energi sihirnya serta mengendalikan emosinya kembali.

"Maaf... Kek." Naruto sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya. Dia masih sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto? Baru kali ini aku melihatmu semarah ini." Warrod memandang serius pemuda didepannya, hilang sudah gaya bercandanya. "Jika ada sesuatu kamu bisa menceritakannya kepadaku. Kita memang tidak memiliki hubungan darah, tetapi kamu sudah kuanggap sebagai cucuku sendiri. Jadi tidak perlu sungkan, aku akan membantumu sebisaku." Dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kawatir.

"A... Aku..." Naruto terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menceritakan masalahnya, "Tidak adakah tempat lain selain Earthland yang penduduknya juga menggunakan sihir? Aku sangat ingin memperlajari **'Jikūkan no Mahō'** , tetapi kalo harus berurusan dengan Zeref aku rasa akan sulit. Belum lagi aku tidak terlalu kuat jika nantinya terjadi pertarungan karena dia tidak bersedia mengajariku." Naruto memalingkan pandangannya dari Warrod, karena belum siap menceritakan masalah keinginannya untuk kembali ke Negeri Elemen.

 _"Hem... tadi Naruto mengatakan kalau 'harus mati lagi baru bisa pulang', berarti dia pernah mati atau hampir mati. 'baru bisa pulang' maksudnya setelah mempelajari_ ** _'Jikūkan no Mahō'_** _, berarti rumah Naruto tidak dekat. Bisa juga dia lupa tempat ting..."_ Warrod memandang Naruto dengan pandangan terkejut, tidak percaya dan mata yang melebar. _"Dia berasal dari dimensi lain, sehingga membutuhkan sihir tentang ruang dan waktu untuk bisa berpindah dimensi."_ Dia kemudian menenangkan dirinya.

"Ada," Warrod memandang serius Naruto agar mau mendengarkan keseluruhan penjelasannya. "Musuh lama dari nageri ini, Alakitasia. Tetapi jika kamu pergi kesana, dan sampai diketahui darimana kamu berasal, terlebih lagi kamu seorang penyihir maka kamu bisa saja dibunuh. Pergi kesana sama saja pergi ke hutan penuh monster yang kelaparan dan siap memangsamu begitu menyadari keberadaanmu." Dia memandang kawatir kearah Naruto.

"Monster ya?" Naruto sedikit tersenyum saat mengingat tantangan Uwriyel, saat masih dibawah didikannya dia sering disuruh untuk melawan moster-monster yang hidup disekitar gunung. Seandainya memiliki sihir Pengambil Alih (Takeover) mungkin dia akan menjadi pemilik perubahan terbanyak. Karena dia telah di akui menjadi raja bagi monster-monster yang hidup disekitar Gunung Orion.

"Naruto," Warrod mencoba mengambil perhatian pemuda didepannya lagi. "Penyihir dari Alakitasia merupakan penyihir yang kuat Naruto, saat perang dulu terjadi kita hampir kalah. Seandainya bukan karena senjata yang dibuat oleh Dewan Sihir mungkin negeri ini sudah hancur." Dia melepaskan nafas panjang, "Dan aku mengizinkanmu pergi ke negeri itu karena tahu betapa pentingnya sihir jenis itu untuk kamu pelajari. Jadi berhati-hatilah..." Sambil menatap Naruto dengan harapan pemuda didepannya bisa menjaga dirinya nanti.

"Terima kasih Pohon Tua," Naruto mulai tersenyum lebar. "Sebenarnya aku berniat mengunjungi tempat itu sebelumnya. Tetapi setelah memulai perjalanan mengelilingi Earthland aku sudah mulai lupa. Hehehe..." Dia hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bagian belakang yang tidak gatal.

Sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepala, sambil berfikir bahwa Naruto tidak pergi kesana karena tidak tahu jalan yang harus dilewati. Kemudian menyerah setelah tidak sampai-sampai pada tujuannya... tidak, Naruto mungkin orang yang tidak sabaran, tetapi dia bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah. Mungkn alasan lupa bisa masuk diakalnya. Huh... sungguh pemuda Oranye yang merepotkan.

"Lebih baik kamu istirahat Naruto," Warrod menunjukkan wajah serius, "Perjalananmu akan memerlukan waktu satu tahun." Dia kemudian melangkah menjauh dari Naruto menuju pintu rumahnya.

"APA?" Warrod mulai memegangi perutnya karena sedikit sakit menahan tawa, setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang terkejut dan mematung sambil memandang kosong kearah tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya.

"Pfffttt... HAHAHA... bercanda... aku cuma bercanda bocah Oranye." Warrod terbaring didekat pintu sambil tertawa keras.

"Chk..." Di wajah Naruto terlihat semburat merah. "Aku mau tidur duluan Pohon Tua." Naruto mulai memasuki rumah kayu Warrod.

"Naruto," suara Warrod terdengar serius dan tawanya terhenti, membuat langkah Naruto yang mulai memasuki pintu rumah terhenti. "Kenapa kamu tidak mencoba menikmati kehidupan disini?" Warrod memandang Naruto yang kebingungan karena ucapannya dengan serius.

"Aku tahu kamu ingin pulang, tetapi kenapa kamu tidak mencoba menikmati waktumu selama hidup disini? Mungkin saja suatu saat nanti kamu menemukan kebahagian disini dan justru tidak ingin pulang." Dia melihat Naruto yang mulai menundukkan wajahnya. "Karena sekalipun kamu bisa mempelajari **'Jikūkan no Mahō'** _,_ belum tentu kamu bisa menggunakannya untuk mengantarkanmu pulang. Belum lagi waktu yang diperlukan untuk mempelajari dan merancang jurus ruang dan waktu ke dimensi lain." Warrod berharap Naruto mau mendengarkan sarannya.

"Kalaupun nantinya kamu berhasil, maka kamu sudah puas karena bisa menikmati hidup disini lalu pulang bertemu orang-orang yang berharga bagimu. Tetapi jika tidak bisa, maka kamu tidak akan menyesal karena biar pun tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang berharga di rumahmu lagi kamu sudah memiliki orang-orang berharga disini dan bisa hidup bahagia. Bukankah itu yang lebih penting? Dimanapun kamu berada, asalkan bisa hidup bahagia maka orang-orang yang menyayangimu akan ikut bahagia." Warrod mulai melangkah menuju rumahnya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memikirkan perkataannya.

Tanpa Warrod sadari, Naruto teringat akan kata-kata orang dari Negeri Elemen yang terakhir ditemuinya, kakek tua Otsutsuki Hamura.

 _"Aku yakin teman-temanmu di Negeri Elemen baik-baik saja Naruto, kalaupun nantinya kamu tidak bisa kembali tapi jika kamu bisa hidup bahagia disana maka mereka akan ikut bahagia. Anggap saja sebagai petualangan seorang ninja, mungkin saja nanti kamu bisa menikmati bahkan menyukai kehidupan barumu Naruto."_

"Heh... siapa yang tahu, kakek yang berbicara selalu berbelit-belit masih membantuku sampai sekarang. Bahwa perkataan berbelit-belitnya mulai kumengerti setelah sepuluh tahun lebih hidup disini." Naruto mulai mengulas senyum kecil diwajahnya. "Dulu aku hanya memahami perkataannya yang pertama _"Setelah sembuh, kamu bisa mencari jalan pulang"_ Sehingga sampai sekarang aku masih belum menyerah. Terima kasih pak tua Warrod sudah membantu mememahami perkataan selanjutnya dari kakek Homura." Naruto menyusul Warrod masuk kerumah untuk beristirahat.

Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa Warrod masih mengawasinya menggunakan sihirnya.

"Heh... Semoga kamu memilih gadis yang tepat menjadi pasangan hidupmu selama hidup disini bocah Oranye. Aku tidak sabar menimang anak dari cucuku di usiaku yang sudak tua ini." Terlihat senyum tulus dari wajah Warrod.

* * *

 **Agustus X782**

"Woi... Pohon tua. Woi...!" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan Warrod, mencoba membawa pak tua didepannya kembali kealam sadar. "Woi... apa kamu tadi belum di sirami sampai harus layu ditengah pembicaraan?" Naruto memandangi pria tua didepannya.

"Ah... Hahaha..." Warrod hanya bisa tertawa dan sedikit terkejut melihat wajah kawatir dari Naruto saat mencoba menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "Aku hanya memikirkan kapan aku bisa menggendong anak darimu di usiaku yang sudah tua." Warrod memandang serius Naruto, "Kamu sudah menemukan calon ibu dari anak-anakmu setelah petualanganmu selama ini kan bocah Oranye?" Dia dapat melihat sedikit guratan merah di pipi Naruto. "Ahahaha... Sudah ya?" Pemuda didepannya hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. "Bagus... bagus... setidaknya ada kabar baik yang kau bawakan untuk orang tua ini cucuku. HAHAHA..." Tawa milik Warrod semakin besar saat melihat wajah Naruto yang sedikit malu-mali.

"Oh... Diamlah Pohon Tua." Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Kamu mau mendengar informasi yang aku bawa tidak?" Naruto mulai sedikit serius.

"Ma... Ma... Bocah Oranye." Warrod mulai bisa menghentikan tawanya. "Kenapa kamu tidak menceritakan tentang kekasihmu itu dulu? Bukankah itu lebih baik untuk jantung orang tua ini biar bisa pemanasan. Hahaha..." Dia melihat pemuda didepannya yang sudah dianggapnya menjadi cucunya sendiri menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi..." Warrod menunggu cerita dari Naruto saat melihat wajah pemuda didepannya sudah terlihat lemas.

"Hem... Namanya..." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya. " _Kenapa aku mau menceritakan tentang kekasihku, bukannya tadi hal ini tidak masuk dalam rencana. Pohon Tua ini telah memanipulasiku saat aku menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Chk..."_ Naruto kemudian menyeringi saat mendapatkan ide bagus.

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir... Kelanjutan interaksi Naruto dengan Wendy dilanjutkan di chapter berikutnya. Begitu-pun pembicaraannya dengan Warrod.  
**

* * *

 **- _Midori no Mahō :_** _Green Magic = Sihir pembantu yang dapat mengontrol alam (Nature), dan tidak memiliki teknik penyerangan (Menurut Warrod Sequen di Fairy tail). Serta mampu mengontrol dan menunbuhkan berbagai tumbuh-tumbuhan. Sihir ini juga memberikan pengguna umur yang panjang._

 ** _\- Jikūkan no Mahō :_** _Time and Space Magic = Sihir ruang dan waktu yang merupakan pengembangan dari sihir cahaya. Sihir yang dapat memanipulasi ruang dan waktu, dan dapat digunakan untuk mengirim atau memindahkan manusia maupun objek._

 ** _\- Jikū no Mahō :_** _Time and Space Magic = Sihir ruang dan waktu, tetapi lebih mengutamakan time. Sihir ini biasanya digunakan untuk penyembuhan._

* * *

 **Autor Note : _Pemilihan sampai 17 Agustus 2015_**

* * *

 **Pilihlah salah satunya buat pair :**

 ** _1._** **Naruto x Mirajane Strauss : 19**

 ** _2._** **Naruto x Ultear Milkovich : 22**

 ** _3._** **Naruto x Kagura mikazuchi : 9**

 ** _4._** **Naruto x Hisui E. Fiore : 2**

 ** _5._** **Naruto x Cosmos : 0**

 ** _6._** **Gagal, memilih lebih dari 1 : 8**

 ** _Erza Scarlet tidak masuk, sudah ada Jellal... Maaf?_**

 _Maaf merepotkan... Pilihan terbanyak yang diambil!_

* * *

 **Naruto akan berhubungan dengan dua wanita, yang satunya sudah autor pilih.**

* * *

 **Sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya...**

 **Mohon tinggalkan reviews!**

 **Salam... Deswa**


	9. Chapter 8

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Fairy Tail dan Highschool DxD!

 **Golden Wizard – Chapter 8**

* * *

 ** _Mei X780_**

 _Cait Shelter merupakan guild independen, tetapi sebagian guild lain menganggapnya sebagai Legal Guilds (salah satu Perkumpulan Penyihir yang resmi mendapat izin dari Magic Council). Guild ini berada pada bagian utara wilayah kerajaan Fiore, tidak jauh dari laut Worth Wood dan penggunungan pada bagian timur serta barat. Bangunan guild dikelilingi dengan rumah-rumah yang cukup tinggi, memiliki menara pengawas dari kayu dan beberapa kolam._

 _Lokasi yang dimilikinya cukup luas, sekalipun semua rumah disekitar guild merupakan milik anggota guild itu sendiri. Cait Shelter dikelilingi hutan lebat dengan sungai terletak tidak jauh dari bagian depan guild. Bangunan guild itu sendiri menyerupai kepala kucing, dan memiliki ruang yang cukup besar._

 _Saat ini di sekitar guild Cait Shelter tercium aroma masakan yang begitu lezat, walaupun keadaan masih pagi dan sebagian besar orang masih tertidur. Hal ini menjadi keadaan rutin terjadi di lingkungan Guild Cait Shelter semenjak dua bulan yang lalu, kedatangan Penyihir Pembunuh Naga ke-2 di guild ini. Seseorang yang memperkenalkan sebagai kakak angkat salah satu anggota Guild Cait Shelter, dan membuat semua anggotanya terkejut termasuk orang yang disebutkan oleh sang penyihir._

 _Di dapur salah satu rumah di sekitar Guild Cait Sheltar terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang gelap (kuning keemasan) sedang memasak. Dia menggunakan kos hitam dan apron berwarna putih, dengan celana berwarna oranye. Kemudian meninggalkan kegiatannya dan berjalan menuju salah satu kamar dari rumah tersebut._

 _Kamar tersebut memiliki dinding yang ditutupi dengan kain putih, dan memiliki empat buah tiang silindir yang cukup besar. Ditengah ke-4 tiang itu terdapat ranjang dengan seprai berwarna biru, dan terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut biru dan seekor kucing putih tertidur dengan pulas tengah diselimuti kain putih tebal menutupi tubuhnya tingga bagian dada. Pemuda tersebut mendekati ranjang dan mengelus lembut dahi gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut._

 _"_ _Wendy... Bangun!" Naruto sedikit menggoyang tubuh Wendy, tetapi tidak ada respon dari gadis didepannya. Setelah beberapa saat tetap tidak ada respon, seringai Naruto mulai muncul dari wajahnya._

 _"_ _Jika kamu tidak cepat bangun, aku akan menambahkan banyak asam dalam masakan sup-ku kali ini. Lalu aku akan menyuapaimu secara paksa agat..." "AKU BANGUN KAK..." Perkataan Naruto terhenti oleh teriakan dari Wendy, gadis kecil dihadapannya langsung mengangkat badannya untuk duduk sehingga membangunkan kucing kecil di sampingnya._

 _"_ _Ow... ow... kenapa badanku sakit semua?" Wendy terpaksa kembali berbaring saat merasakan seluruh badannya ngilu dan agak kaku._

 _"_ _Hehehe... itu karena kemarin adalah hari pertama mulainya latihan tambahan setelah keberhasilanmu menguasai_ _ **'Tenryū no Hōkō'**_ _di hari sebelumnya." Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar milik Wendy._

"Ke... kemarin bukan latihan. Tapi pe... penyiksaan." _Batin Wendy sambil mengingat penyiksaan apa yang diberikan oleh kakak angkat di dekatnya itu. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya merinding saat mengingat apa saja yang harus dilakukannya lagi di hari ini._

 _"_ _Cepat bangun dan mandi!" Naruto melirik Wendy saat membuka kembali pintu kamar milik Wendy. "Ajak juga Carla... Aku sedang membuat masakan kesukaanmu, setelah kamu selesai mandi aku pasti sudah menyelesaikan masakanku dan kita akan merayakan keberhasilanmu." Kemudian dia keluar dari kamar milik Wendy dengan mengulas senyum kecil di wajahnya._

* * *

 ** _Agustus X780_**

 _Naruto sudah enam bulan berada di Guild Cait Shelter, dia melatih Wendy dalam menggunakan sihir Pembunuh Naga miliknya dan Carla dalam stamina serta memperbesar kapasitas sihir miliknya agar bisa menggunakan transformasi sehingga dapat bertarung lebih leluasa. Dia juga terkadang menemani Wendy menyelesaikan misi-misi kelas rendah yang diambil walaupun dia tidak bergabung dengan guild. Naruto hanya ingin memastikan keselamatan dan perkembangan Wendy, sang adik sekaligus murid miliknya._

 _"_ _Tidak bisakah kamu tinggal lebih lama lagi kak?" Terdengar suara memeles dari seorang gadis kecil berambut bitu dari tengah bangunan guild milik Cait Shelter stelah mendengar perkataan Naruto yang berencana mengembara (melakukan perjalanan/petualangan) kembali dalam waktu yang lama. "Kalau kamu pergi aku... aku tidak memiliki teman untuk bermain lagi. Belum lagi siapa yang akan melatihku lagi... Hiks... hiks... Hwau..." Tangisan mulai keluar dari mulut Wendy._

 _"_ _Benar Naruto, kenapa kamu harus pergi?" Tanya seorang lelaki tua yang pendek dan memakai bulu burung untuk mengitari kepalanya. Dia tidak memakai baju dan terlihat bulu berwarna abu-abu yang mirip dengan ekor dibagian belakangnya dengan celana pendek berwarna abu-abu juga. "Wendy selalu tersenyum semenjak kedatanganmu, dia pasti akan sangat merindukanmu." Lelaki tua itu merupakan pemimpin Guild Cait Shelter, Roubaul. Dia berjalan mendekati Wendy yang menangis sambil memeluk erat Naruto, seakan tidak mau melepaskannya._

 _"_ _Aku tahu Kek Ro..." Naruto terlihat sedih, dan terseyum getir._ "Aku bahagia bisa memiliki adik sepertimu Wendy, kamu telah mengajariku arti dari sebuah keluarga. Tetapi aku juga tidak bisa mengingkari janji pada diriku sendiri untuk mencari jalan pulang, mungkin jika aku berhasil nanti aku akan mengajakmu menemui semua teman-temanku. Kita juga bisa belajar tentang pengobatan pada Nenek Tsunade bersama-sama." _Tangan Naruto mengelus pelan kepala milik gadis kecil yang memeluknya._

 _"_ _Cih... memangnya urusan apa yang kamu kerjakan sampai harus meninggalkan Wendy dalam waktu lama?" Seekor kucing putih yang berdiri di atas meja didekat Naruto hanya bisa berkomentar kesal. "Jangan bilang kamu akan bergabung dengan Guild Hitam karena mereka menawarimu hidangan Ramen tapa batas. Seperti Wendy yang memintamu untuk melatihnya sambil menyerahkan semangkuk Ramen, dan kamu langsung menyetujuinya tanpa ada penolakan." Kucing putih kecil itu adalah teman baik Wendy, Carla. Dia juga merupakan lawan berdebat Naruto yang abadi, Carla hampir tidak setuju dengan semua yang dilakuakan Naruto. Dia juga tidak menyukai Naruto karena mengajari Wendy prank (menjahili orang lain), bocah kecil seperti Wendy bisa menjadi demon saat tidur nyamannya sehabis latihan diganggu kecuali jika yang membangunkan adalah Naruto._

 _"_ _Hei... kamu kira aku ini siapa Carla? Aku tidak akan mungkin melakukan tindakan serendah itu." Naruto memandang Carla dengan tajam, tetapi terlihat senbutan merah dikedua sisi pipinya._

 _"_ _Heh... pemuja setia Tuhan Ramen?" Carla dapat melihat senyuman kecil dari bibir Naruto. "Jika itu ada." Dia menyeringai saat melihat Naruto mulai meneteskan air mata deras karena perkataannya._

 _"_ _Kau kejam Carla..." Air mata Naruto mengalir deras untuk beberapa saat, lalau wajahnya kembali serius._

 _"_ _Wendy, aku mungkin akan pergi dalam waktu lama. Tetapi bukan berarti kita tidak akan bertemu suatu saat nantikan?" Naruto menunduk dan berkongkok untuk menyamai tinggi Wendy, tangannya mengusap air mata milik adik kecil didepannya. "Lagi pula aka juga ingin melihat seberapa kuat natinya setelah kita bertemu lagi. Aku harap kamu tetap berlatih keras sehingga menjadi kuat dan bisa selalu melindungi orang-orang yang kamu sayangi, Carla, Kakek Ro, dan seluruh anggota guild ini. Mungkin juga teman-teman baru yang akan kamu temui nantinya. Ok..." Naruto tersenyum pada Wendy, membuat adik kecilnya sedikit terhenti dari tangisannya. "Nah... tersenyumlah. Kamu akan benar-benar terlihat cantik adik kecilku, gadis Penyihir Langit." Dia melihat Wendy hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan terlihat sembutan marah di pipinya karena sedikit malu._

 _"_ _Kakak berjanji akan menemui Wendy lagi-kan? Dan akan kembali lagi ke guild untuk mengunjungiku?" Wendy terlihat memelas, dan menunjukkan pupil mata tang lebar serta berkaca-kaca. Wendy mengapit tangan kanan Naruto dengan kedua tangnnyanya._

 _"_ _Huff..." Naruto hanya bisa melepas nafas panjang. "Baiklah aku janji akan menemuimu lagi dan juga mengunjungi guild kalau urusanku sudah selesai. Sekarang bisa kamu lepaskan tanganku." Naruto terlihat mematung untuk sesaat melihat seringai kecil dari wajah milik Wendy._

 _"_ _Selesai..." Naruto menoleh kearah Carla yang terlihat berada di antara dia dan Wendy, Carla memegang sebuah kayu silindir dengan bagian unjung berbentuk persegi._

 _"_ _Itu..." Naruto melebarkan matanya, lalu melihat bagian tengah lengannya terlihat simbol berwarna biru menyerupai kucing dengan ekor berada disamping tubuh kucing, danterlihat lengkungan lain membentuk huruf C yang menyatu engan ekor kucing, serta memiliki mata berwarna emas._

 _"_ _Hehehe... dengan begini kakak pasti akan kembali lagi ke guild setelah menyelesaikan urusannya, benarkan Carla?" Wendy tersenyum lebar saat melihat reaksi kakanya. "Dan dia akan selalu mengingatku karena kita memiliki simbol guild dengan warna yang sama. Aku jadi tenang, karena biarpun dengan tawaran ramen sebanyak apapun simbol itu tidak akan hilang kecuali aku yang menghapusnya. Aku selama ini mempelajari_ _ **'Rune Magic'**_ _darimu untuk membuat itu, dan memastikan kak Naruto untuk bergabung bersama Guild Cait Shelter sehingga kita bisa berpetualang bersama selamanya." Wendy tersenyum bahagia, lalu memeluk Naruto kembali. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa terduduk mematung menerima pelukan adik kecilnya itu._

 _"_ _HAHAHA..." Tawa keras terdengar dari dalam bangunan Guild Cait Shelter. Terlihat empat orang disamping Roubaul juga ikut tertawa melihat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Wendy dan Carla. Pria bertubuh besar yang botak bernama Magna, perempuan bernama Pepel menggunakan tudung menutupi kepalanya dan memakai cadar, terlihat juga tanda merah menyerupai milik Tsunade. Dan jugadua pria lain yang memiliki alis tebal berkepala botak serta satunya memiliki rambut berwarna hijau yang dikuncir keatas dengan bagian pinggirnya di botak._

 _Wendy sendiri terlihat bahagia kerana bisa memastikan sang kakak bergabung dengan guild yang ditempatinya. Naruto juga merupakan guru bagi Wendy, dan juga seseorang yang selalu dilihatnya sebagai panutan, idol, dihormati serta dicintai sebagai keluarganya. Sedangkan Carla terlihat menyeringai melihat rencana temannya berhasil, kemudian tersenyum saat melihat wajah Wendy yang tersenyum tulus penuh kebahagiaan._

* * *

 **Agustus X782  
**

"Ma... Ma... Bocah Oranye." Warrod mulai bisa menghentikan tawanya. "Kenapa kamu tidak menceritakan tentang kekasihmu itu dulu? Bukankah itu lebih baik untuk jantung orang tua ini biar bisa pemanasan. Hahaha..." Dia melihat pemuda didepannya yang sudah dianggapnya menjadi cucunya sendiri menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi..." Warrod menunggu cerita dari Naruto saat melihat wajah pemuda didepannya sudah terlihat lemas.

"Hem... Namanya..." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya.

 _"_ _Kenapa aku mau menceritakan tentang kekasihku, bukannya tadi hal ini tidak masuk dalam rencana. Pohon Tua ini telah memanipulasiku saat aku menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Chk..."_ Naruto kemudian menyeringi saat mendapatkan ide bagus.

Naruto melihat Warrod yang sedang duduk diam samil sabar menunggu ceritanya. Hem... Warrod merupakan kakek tua yang suka bercanda, sedangkan Naruto adalah pemuda yang suka usil (prank).

"Hem..." Naruto tersenyum memandang pria tua didepannya. "Pohon Tua, bagaimana kalau kamu menceritakan tentang kekasihmu? Lalu aku akan menceritakan kekasihku?" Dia sedikit menyeringai, tetapi berhenti saat melihat ekspresi wajah pria tua didepannya.

"Hem..." Wajah Warrod terlihat menunduk sedih, dan sakit. "Maaf aku tidak bisa." Keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Ahahaha... aku bercanda... bocah Oranye." Senyum kembali menghiasai wajahnya.

"Jadi, kamu mau menceritakannya?" Naruto juga penasaran dengan keluarga pria tua didepannya, karena selama mengenal Warrod dia tidak pernah bercerita soal keluarganya kepadanya.

"Itu juga bercanda... Ahahaha..." Naruto sedikit cemberut karena terjebak oleh candaan milik Warrod kembali.

"Chk... kalau begitu kita lupakan soal pertanyaanmu tadi. Aku mau kembali ke Guild-ku sekarang, kita selesaikan pembicaraan kita jika kita bertemu lagi." Naruto mulai berdiri dan siap meninggalkan rumah milik Warrod.

"Ma... Ma... tidak perlu terburu-buru." Warrod mulai berdiri dari kusinya dan berjalan menuju dapur miliknya. "Aku akan buatkan teh untukmu." Dia meninggalkan Naruto yang mulai duduk kembali di kursinya.

Saat melihat Warrod sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Naruto kembali berdiri lalu menengadahkan tepak tangan kanannya.

 **'** **Tensō** **'** Muncul segel sihir berwarna emas, dan saat segel menghilang muncul pula gulungan kertas seukuran lengannya. Lalu dia meletakkan gulugan itu diatas meja buatan Warrod tadi.

"Heh... Siapa yang mau tinggal dan meminum teh buatannya." Sambil menulis sesuatu pesan menggunakan **'Rune Magic'** miliknya, "Bisa-bisa aku menginap di tempat buang air (kakus)." Lalu melangkah menjauhi meja setelah selesai dengan menyelesaikan **'Rune Magic'** miliknya.

 **'** **Transfer Magic Square'** Segel sihir berbentuk bintang delapan penjuru berwarna emas dengan lambang kepala naga pada pusat bintang berada dibawah kaki milik Naruto. Hanya beberapa saat saja segel sihir itu muncul, kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan Naruto yang berada di pusat segel sihir tersebut.

* * *

"Heh... Dimana ini?" Naruto bingung saat melihat sekelilingnya, dia menggunakan sihir ruang dan waktunya untuk membawanya kembali ke guild tetapi justru berada di tengah hutan yang tidak dikenalinya.

Sihir ruang dan wakru milik Naruto memang belum sempurna, sehingga untuk berpindah ke tempat yang dituju tanpa adanya penanda terkadang justru mengirimnya ketempat lain. Dia dapat dengan mudah berpindah sesuai keinginan jika tempat yang dituju sudak dia tandai, tetapi lain hal-nya jika tempat yang ditujunya masih belum ditandai. Itulah sebabnya saat dia ingin kembali ke guild-nya menggunakan sihir ruang dan waktunya justru terkirim di tengah hutan yang belum diketahuinya. Dia meninggalkan guild setahun yang lalu saat belum menguasai sihirnya sehingga guild-nya belum memiliki tanda sihir ruang dan waktunya.

"Aku sudah tahu akan berakhir seperti ini. Tapi masih lebih baik dari pada menginap di tempat buang air (kakus) gara-gara minum teh buatan Pohon Tua itu." Sambil berjalan kesembarang arah karena tidak tahu dimana lokosinya sekarang, "Aku harus mencari pemukiman terdekat, hari sudah mulai gelap. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa harus menginap di hutan." Dia meneruskan perjalanannya.

Entah karena begitu buruknya keberuntungan Naruto saat melakukan perjalanan atau memang buruknya dia mengenali arah, Naruto tidak dapat keluar dari hutan yang luas tempatnya berada sampai matahari menghilang walaupun dengan bantuan penciuman miliknya. Pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berkemah di hutan, beruntung dia memiliki sihir ruang dan waktu sehingga semua barang-barang keperluan miliknya dapat selalu dibawanya dalam ruang dimensi.

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk di depan api unggun yang dibuatnya, dan terlihat dua ekor daging kelinci di panggang dekat api dihadapannya. Sambil memutar kayu tusukan daging kelinci, dia juga memikirkan semua perjalanan hidupnya yang telah dilalui selama berada di dimensi baru. Panjang sudah perjalanan hidupnya selama di dimensi sihir, ya... sebut saja dimensi sihir karena disini hampir semuanya dilakukan dengan sihir.

 _"_ _Heh... sudah hampir 13 tahun ya. Sampai sekarang aku belum bisa mendapatkan solusi untuk pulang, huhhh..._ _ **'Rune Magic'**_ _memang mirip dengan_ _ **'Fuuinjutsu'**_ _tetapi tidak sama, tapi entahlah... aku belum menguasainya semua bentuk_ _ **'Rune'**_ _._ _ **'**_ ** _Toki no Āku_** ** _'_** _aku belum terlalu paham, tetapi dari apa yang pernah aku baca hanya memanipulasi waktu, tanpa menyentuh sisi ruang. Sedangkan_ _ **'**_ ** _Jikūkan no Mahō_** ** _'_** _milikku belum bisa aku gunakan dalam jangkauan jauh jika tidak menggunakan penanda, belum lagi masalah kemunculannya yang tidak menentu seperti tadi. Kemudian_ _ **'**_ ** _Gugen no Āku_** ** _'_** _yang aku harap dapat digunakan untuk memanggil Gamakichi justru membuat replikanya saja. Hahhh..."_ Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada kobaran api di depannya, api yang membuatnya hangat didinginnya angin di malam hari. Yah... sekalipun dia bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan sihirnya.

 _"_ _Hehhh... 'Semangat Api' ya... aku rasa teman-temanku sudah berkeluarga semua. Mereka semua sudah berkepala 30-an. Berarti aku harusnya dipanggil paman jika masih berada di Negeri Elemen, tidak... mungkin justru dipanggil ayah."_ Tubuh miliknya langsung menegang saat memikirkan bahwa kemungkinan dia menjadi seorang ayah. _"Ayah ya..."_ Naruto hanya bisa mengulas senyum pahit. _"Bagaimana dengan Hinata ya? Aku harap dia bisa hidup bahagia dan menemukan laki-laki lain yang bisa membahagiakannya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura... aku harap dia bahagia, bisa hidup bersama Sasuke."_ Tubuhnya kembali menegang, matanya melebar sesaat. Kemudian muncul urat-urat tebal di sekitar dahinya. " _Si brengsek itu... jika berani membuat Sakura menangis lagi aku berjanji akan menghajarnya. Tidak... aku akan mengubahnya menjadi kodok, seperti yang dilakukan Petapa Mesum waktu mengintrogasi ninja bawahan Orochimaru. Hem... lalu aku berikan pada Aoda. Kukuku..."_ Aura hitam terlihat mengelilingi tubuh Naruto, walaupun dia tidak memiliki sihir hitam.

"Kukuku... Hahaha..." Terdengar suara tawa sinis milik Naruto mengelilingi hutan di gelapnya malam.

"Crak..." Terdengar suara ranting pohon patah dari arah samping yang tidak jauh dari Naruto membuatnya menghentikan tawa sinisnya.

"Keluarlah!" Naruto langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan masih memegang tusukan daging kelinci di tangannya. "Aku bisa mencium bau keberadaanmu. Aku ju..." Mata milik Naruto melebar dan badannya mematung saat menyadari ucapannya. _"Kenapa tadi waktu aku mau keluar dari hutan ini tidak aku gunakan indra penciumanku. Seorang pengguna sihir Pembunuh Naga memiliki penciuman yang sangat jauh jika mau berkonsentrasi, sial... kenapa aku begitu bodoh?"_ Naruto terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dan dikelilingi aura hitam diatas kepalanya. " _Tidak... aku tidak bodoh. Aku hanya lupa dan terlalu bahagia bisa lari dari jamuan teh milik Pohon Tua."_ Dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar. _"Eh... kalau begini aku merasa seperti Uwriyel saja. Berdebat dengan diri sendiri dan mencari alasan untuk menghapus sisi negatif yang tidak kami terima."_ Naruto mulai menundukan kepalanya kembali, tetapi terhenti saat menyadari pemilik bau yang diciumnya tadi mendekati tempatnya berdiri.

Naruto melihat dua cahaya kecil yang saling berdekatan mendekatinya. _"Se... Semoga bukan hantu."_ Bulu kuduk miliknya mulai berdiri, dan dia mulai melangkah mundur.

Kakinya terhenti saat cahaya tersebut mulai menghilang dan menunjukkan wajah dari seekor binatang berkaki empat yang berwarna putih. _"Harimau?"_ Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. " _Bukan... Kucing? Tapi kenapa besar sekali? Ukurannya sebanding dengan Akamaru"_ 'Kucing' besar itu berhenti tiga meter dihadapannya, dan mulai duduk dengan kaki depannya menyanggah tubuhnya. Naruto bisa melihat tubuh besar 'kucing' didepannya, memiliki bulu putih tebal mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya. Memiliki mata berwarna kuning dengan pupil vertikal berwarna hitam, dan 'kucing' itu memandanginya dengan sedikit membuka mulutnya serta terlihat cairan yang jatuh dari samping mulutnya.

 _"_ _Hem..."_ Naruto membentangkan tangannya kekanan sehingga menjauhkan genggaman tusukan daging kelinci dari hadapannya. Pandangan 'kucing' besar di hadapannya juga mengikuti arah daging kelinci panggang miliknnyak.

"Kamu mau ini?" Naruto mengacungkan daging kelinci panggang ke arah 'kucing' dihadapannya. Terlihat anggukan kecil dari kepala 'kucing' dihadapannya, dan membuat naruto sedikit menyeringai.

"Hem... boleh saja." 'Kucing' itu terlihat bahagia dan mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Tetapi kamu harus menjadi binatang peliharaanku. Bagaimana?" Seketika itu juga 'kucing itu berhenti, dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kosong.

 _"_ _Itu..."_ Naruto melebarkan matanya setelah melihat ekor milik kucing didepannya. _"Jadi dia seperti Matatabi, memiliki dua ekor. Apa lagi namanya? 'Bakaneko'? Bukan... 'Babaneko'? Hem... Bukan. Bake... neko? Yah... 'Bakeneko'."_ Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Oh... kalau tidak mau, aku akan memakannya sendiri saja." Naruto melihat 'kucing' di hadapannya terdiam dan duduk kembali seperti sebelumnya. "Jadi itu jawabanmu?" Naruto duduk kembali di depan api unggun buatannya, dan mulai menggigit daging kelinci panggang miliknya. "Hem... enaknya." Dia memakannya dengan pelan-pelan.

"GERRR..." Naruto melirik 'kucing' di sampingnya yang menunjukkan wajah marah.

"Oh... kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa memakan daging kelinci yang satunya. Tetapi syarat yang aku ajukan tadi tetap berlaku." Naruto melanjutkan makannya, sambil sesekali melirik kearah 'kucing' disampingnya.

Sedangkan sang 'kucing' hanya bisa melihat pemuda di depannya menyantap daging dengan lahap. _"Cih... pirang brengsek. Aku sudah lama tidak memakan makanan yang dimasak gara-gara tubuhku yang sekarang tidak bisa dipakai memasak. Kenapa juga Kak Kuro harus mengirimku kesini? Oh... iya. Kalau tidak, aku mungkin sudah mati di tangan para Iblis. Ah... itu sudah berlalu. Tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi, yang terpenting aku tetap hidup."_ Sang 'kucing' mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _"Tapi... bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Kak Kuro? Semoga kamu baik-baik saja. Aku tidak bisa lagi membencimu setelah apa yang kamu lakukan untuk memastikan aku tetap hidup dan selamat dari eksekusi yang dilakaukan para Iblis waktu itu."_ Tanpa disadarinya air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya.

 _"_ _Aku merindukanmu Kuroka."_ 'kucing' itu mendongak ke langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh cahaya bintang.

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir...  
**

* * *

 ** _Tensō_** _: Transfer = Merupan sihir ruang dan waktu untuk mengambil/menyimpan sesuatu dari ruang dimensi buatan penyihir._

 ** _Transfer Magic Square_** _= Merupakan sihir ruang dan waktu untuk transportasi. Sihir ini bisa digunakan untuk mengirim benda mati atau manusia maupun penggunanya sendiri kesuatu tempat yang ditandai atau yang diinginkan. Tetapi sihir ini belum sempurna sehingga Neruto harus terkirim ke tempat yang tidak menentu saat berpindah menggunakan sihir ini tanpa penanda terlebih dahulu._

 ** _Gugen no Āku_** _: Ark of Embodiment = Merupakan sihir untuk menciptakan segala sesuatu menjadi nyata berdasarkan imajinasi selama pengguna sihir meyakini apa yang ingin diciptakannya itu ada. Saat Naruto mempelajari sihir ini, dia bertujuan untuk memanggil Gamakichi atau Iblis Berekor agar menyampaikan pesan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dan jika ada kemungkinan untuk teman-temannya di Negeri Elemen menggunakan Jurus Pemanggil untuk memanggilnya, tetapi justru dia menciptakan replika dari Gamakichi dan Iblis Berekor lainnya. Saat pertama mengetahui sihir ini dia salah memahaminya, Naruto mengira sihir ini adalah sihir pemanggil biasa tetapi ternyata bukan seperti itu._

* * *

 **Hasil pemilihan buat pair :**

 ** _1._** **Naruto x Mirajane Strauss : 22**

 ** _2._** **Naruto x Ultear Milkovich : 27**

 ** _3._** **Naruto x Kagura Mikazuchi : 9**

 ** _4._** **Naruto x Hisui E. Fiore : 2**

 ** _5._** **Naruto Cosmos : 0**

 ** _6._** **Gagal, memilih lebih dari 1 : 8**

 ** _Erza Scarlet tidak masuk, sudah ada Jellal... Maaf?_**

* * *

 **Naruto akan berhubungan dengan dua wanita, yang satunya sudah autor pilih. Sedangkan dari pemilihan yang terpilih adalah Ultear Milkovich. Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah memberi masukan dan memilih.  
**

* * *

 _\- Guest Aoi Itsuka : Untuk kembali kedunia ninja lagi, itu kita lihat saja nanti. Kurang seru membacanya kalau alurnya sudah diketahuikan, bukankah begitu?_

 _\- Guest : Naruto bisa memakan api, cahaya, solar dan juga menyerap panas disekitarnya._

 _\- Kuchiharu97 : Ultear tidak mati setelah menggunakan sihir terlarang miliknya. Melainkan berubah menjadi wanita yang tua, dia kehilangan banyak umurnya._

 _\- Takiyatamao200 : Pertanyaannya sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Naruto dipaksa masuk Guild Cait Shelter oleh Wendy Marvell dan Carla._

* * *

 ** _UNTUK CERITA 'NARUTO THE WHITE TIGER' MUNGKIN AKAN DI UPDATE AKHIR MINGGU INI..._**

* * *

 ** _Sampai ketemu dicerita selanjutnya..._**

 ** _Mohon tinggalkan reviews!_**

 ** _Salam... Deswa_**


	10. Chapter 9

**_AN :_** _Shirone di sini akan sedikit berbeda, karena dia tahu tidak dihianati oleh kakaknya. Namanya juga masih tetap Shirone bukan Koneko, karena dia tidak membenci nama pemberiannya [tidak membenci rasnya sebagai Nekoshou, justru membenci Iblis karena telah membunuh sebagian besar rasnya] dan tidak ada Rias yang mengganti namanya. Jadi akan saya usahakan Shirone di sini memiliki kepribadian seperti Kuroka, karena selama ini dia telah hidup bersama kakaknya. Tidak jelas saat umur berapa Shirone dijatuhi hukuman mati oleh Ras Iblis, jadi saya menggunakan umur 10 tahun. Dia berumur 12 tahun ketika bertemu Naruto, sehingga dia sudah 2 tahun berada di Earthland._

* * *

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Fairy Tail!

 **Golden Wizard – Chapter 9**

* * *

[Agustus X782]

. . .

 _"_ _Aku merindukanmu Kuroka."_ Seekor 'Kucing' mendongak ke langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh cahaya bintang.

Naruto menghentikan gigitan gigitan pada daging kelinci saat melihat buliran bening keluar dari mata 'Kucing' tadi. Dia melihat pancaran mata penuh kesedihan, penyesalan, dan kesendirian. Kemudian ia tersenyum, Naruto memiliki ide bagus yang patut untuk dicoba.

"Hei, Kucing Cengeng! Aku bisa memberikan daging di depanku ini karena sudah kenyang, tetapi kau harus menjaga tendaku dari gangguan apapun yang ingin mendekatinya." Naruto berdiri dan membawa daging kelinci panggang yang masih utuh kedepan 'Kucing' besar tadi. "Bagaimana?" Dia mendekatkan daging itu kehidung sang 'Kucing', lalu menjauhkan kembali.

Seketika itu sang 'Kucing' Putih tersadar, dan mengangguk pelan walaupun masih memandang tajam Naruto. _"Pirang brengsek, padahal dia bisa saja memberikannya dengan gratis jika memang sudah kenyang. Mungkin begitulah semua manusia, tapi aku cukup terkejut dengan manusia ini. Dia sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan tranformasi tubuh besarku, padahal kebanyakan manusia yang melewati tempat ini akan lari terbirit-birit begitu melihatku."_

Sang Kucing Putih kembali menatap pria pirang tadi, sambil menggigit daging kelinci bakar. Biasanya ia langsung mencuri masakan yang dibuat manusia jika berada di hutan tempatnya hidup, tapi tadi ketika hendak melakukan hal yang sama ia harus mengurungkan rencana sebab merasakan betapa besarnya aura sinis dan kemauan membunuh yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Bagus... Bagus!" Naruto berjongkok dan mencoba mengelus kepala 'kucing' putih di depannya.

 **"** **GERRR!"** Tetapi tindakan Naruto terhenti saat mendengar geraman yang keluar dari mulut 'kucing'.

"Ah~" Naruto melihat 'kucing' tadi mulai melangkah mundur. "Tidak perlu takut kucing cengeng... Ow~ ow~" Perkataan Naruto berganti rintihan karena 'kucing' di depannya menyemburkan api berwarna biru. "Bercanda." Naruto tersenyum lebar, karena dia memiliki imunitas terhadap panas api.

Twich!

Urat tebal mulai bermunculan di dahi sang 'kucing'.

"Hei, tidak perlu marah!" Naruto mencoba menenangkan sang 'kucing', ia juga terlihat sedikit nerfes. "Oh... perkenalkan aku adalah ninja terakhir yang hidup di Earthland, – _Lebih tepatnya ninja yang kesasar sih–,_ Sang Hero dari Negeri nan Jauh di Seberang, Sage dari Gunung Myoboku..." Naruto terlihat terus memperkenalkan diri, tetapi yang mendengarkan kini justru berada di dunianya sendiri.

 _"_ _Sage? Bukankah itu merupakan julukan yang diberikan pada seorang pengguna senjutsu dan menguasainya? Jika itu benar, kenapa aku tidak merasakan adanya chakra dari tubuh Pirang Cerewet ini? Mungkin dia hanya pembual."_ 'Kucing' putih itu melihat Naruto yang masih bicara panjang lebar. _"Tetapi aku bisa merasakan betapa besarnya kapasita sihir yang dimilikinya. Jika dibandingkan denganku, ibarat air samudra yang luas dengan kubangan air kolam. Aku sepertinya pernah merasakan sihir sebesar ini, hem..."_ 'Kucing' itu menyipitkan matanya mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. " _Ah~ aku merasakannya dari Paman Berambut Merah yang datang waktu eksekusiku dulu, tetapi aku rasa si Pirang ini memiliki kapasitas sihir sedikit lebih besar."_ Terlihat raut terkejut dari wajah sang 'kucing'. _"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Setahuku tidak ada manusia yang bisa memiliki tingkatan sihir sampai menyamai Iblis Kelas Tertinggi (Super Devil), bahkan melampauinya. Apa mungkin manusia di sini bisa memiliki kapasitas sihir sebesar si Pirang ini?"_

"...dan para monster mengenalku dengan The King of All Beast, namaku adalah Naru..." Naruto terhenti dari ocehannya saat melihat pandangan kosong dari 'kucing' di depannya. 'Kucing' itu terlihat sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Naru." Naruto dikejutkan dengan suara lembut yang keluar dari mulut sang 'kucing' putih.

"Kau bisa berbicara?" Tukas pelan Naruto, lalu keluar urat-urat tebal di dahinya. "Bukan Naru, namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki 'ttbayo." Naruto kembali tersenyum, lalu dengan cepat menutupi mulutnya. Dia sedikit malu, karena sudah lama ia tidak mengatakan kata bawaan kebisaannya.

"Naru 'Ttbayo?" Terlihat seringai tipis di wajah 'kucing' putih tadi.

"Bukan, aku..."

"Aku Shirone." Naruto menghentikan perkataan meskipun mulutnya masih terbuka, ia terhenti saat mendengar nama yang diberikan oleh 'kucing' itu. "Aku Nekomata, berjenis Nekoshou."

Kemudian tubuh Shirone mengecil, setara dengan kucing pada umumnya, hanya saja ia bisa bediri tegak menggunakan kaki bagian belakang. Tidak seperti ketika ia berada dalam ukuran besar, berjalan menggunakan keempat kakinya.

"Sihirku mulai menipis." Shirone bergumam pelan.

"Huh?" Muncul banyak tanda tanya di atas kepala Naruto. "Nekomata? Nekoshou? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Naruto meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala 'kucing' kecil itu karena mengira kalau 'kucing' itu sakit. "Ow~" Pekik remaja pirang tadi ketika tangannya digigit oleng sang 'kucing'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Manusia Pirang?" Seandainya tidak ada bulu yang menutupi kulit 'kucing' kecil itu, maka Naruto akan melihat guratan merah di pipinya, karena 'kucing' itu merasakan kenikmatan saat Naruto mengelus lembut kepalanya. "Tch, Nakomata itu..." 'Kucing' itu mencoba menjelaskan apa maksud perkataannya tadi.

"Shirone atau 'White Sound', nama yang bagus." Naruto menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menyanggah dagu, dan menunjukkan wajah serius seakan berfikir tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Shirone. _"Saat tubuhnya mengecil seperti sekarang, 'kucing' ini mirip dengan Carla. Apa Carla juga bisa menjadi besar ya?"_ Dia lantas menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. _"Tidak, tidak... aku tidak mau membayangkan kalau binatang galak seperti Carla bisa menjadi besar seperti 'kucing' ini. Hem~ hem~"_

SRING!

Kilatan putih dari tangan Shirone yang mendekati wajah Naruto.

"Ow~" Lagi-lagi Naruto harus menerima luka, tetapi kali ini berada di pipinya sebab terkena cakar tajam milik Shirone. "Apa yang kau lakukan Kucing Albino?" Bentak Naruto sambil memegangi luka di pipi dan menggunakan sihirnya untuk mengobati luka kecil itu.

"Kalau ada orang yang berbicara padamu, dengarkanlah!" Shirone menyilangkan tangan di dada, sedangkan wajahnya terhiasi oleh seringai tipis. "Naruto atau 'Fishcake', nama yang menyedihkan."

Seketika itu Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh dan terjatuh ke tanah saat mendengar komentar Shirone.

"Kau! Namaku berarti 'Maelstrom'." Naruto duduk bersila di atas tanah sambil mengembungkan pipi dan saling beradu pandang dengan 'kucing' putih kecil itu.

"Tapi aku tidak salah dengan menyebutnya 'Fishcake', salahmu sendiri memiliki nama dengan makna ambigu." Jika Naruto dapat mengenali tingkah laku binatang, maka dia akan melihat seringai kecil dari wajah Shirone.

"Tch, aku mau tidur. Berjagalah dengan baik!" Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan memasuki tenda. Dia tidak menyadari tatapan sedih dari Nekoshou di dekatnya.

Sedangkan Shirone sendiri hanya bisa memandang kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan sedih. Tanpa ia sadari, keberadaan Naruto mampu menghibur kesedihan hidupnya. Sudah dua tahun Shirone berada di Earthland, setelah dikirim oleh kakaknya sebelum eksekusi yang dilakukan oleh Ras Iblis.

Shirone tidak pernah keluar dari hutan lebat yang ditempati saat ini. Entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, tetapi semenjak kedatangannya di Earthland ia kesulitan untuk bertransformasi ke bentuk manusia. Sehingga memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di dalam hutan sebab tidak ingin mencari perhatian dunia luar.

Dia merasa belum cukup kuat untuk bertarung melindungi diri jika diperlukan. Tetapi yang lebih mengejutkan, ia sekarang bisa terbang dan memiliki sepasang sayap berwarna putih menyerupai sayap malaikat kelas rendah.

* * *

"Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku, Shirone?" Naruto melirik Nekomata yang terbang di samping kepalanya menggunakan sayap putih.

Saat ini Naruto tengah menyusuri kawasan hutan luas, ia sudah berjalan selama beberapa jam sejak meninggalkan tenda di pagi hari. Matahari terlihat tinggi, berada di tengah langit bumi, cahayanya begitu cerah karena tidak adanya awan yang menutupi. Hal ini membuat semangat Naruto semakin tinggi, tetapi terganggu oleh Nekomata yang mengikutinya sejak tadi.

"Kau memintaku untuk menjaga tenda, kan?" Shirone melirik Naruto. "Sekarang kau menyimpan tenda itu di ruang dimensi, jadi aku mengikutimu untuk memastikan bahwa tendamu itu tidak dicuri oleh orang lain." Dia memalingkan wajah kearah lain, tidak ingin berpandangan mata dengan pria di sampingnya.

"Ah~ katakan saja kalau kau kesepian di tempatmu sebelumnya. Jangan jadikan tendaku sebagai alasan Nekobaba!" Naruto tersenyum sambil mempercapat langkah, meninggalkan Shirone yang berhenti sejenak setelah mendengar perkataannya.

TWICH!

"Siapa yang kau panggil Nekobaba, Pirang?"

"Huh? Kau kan Neko [Kucing], terus berbulu putih. Jadi kalau kau bisa berubah menjadi manusia, kau akan terlihat seperti nenek-nenek, karena rambutmu saja menunjukkan betapa tuanya dirimu. Jadi lebih singkatnya aku panggil saja Nekobaba. Apa ada yang salah?" Sisi bibir Naruto terlihat naik, sehingga menunjukkan seringai tipis di wajah.

"Tentu saja. Aku Nekomata bukan Nekobaba, sedangkan rambutku adalah alami. Sejak dilahirkan aku sudah memiliki warna rambut seperti ini."

"Hem~ jadi kau adalah Nekomata?"

"Ya!"

"Dan kau memiliki rambut putih alami?"

"Ya!"

"Itu juga bukan karena Albino?"

"Ya!"

"Jadi kau adalah Nekobaba bukan Nekomata?"

"Ya!"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali sambil memandangi Shirone. "Jadi aku benar ya?" Dia kembali menyeringai dan berjalan meninggalkan Shirone yang masih memikirkan ucapan terakhir Naruto.

"SIALAN KAU NARUTO!" Teriak Shirone sambil mempercepat terbangnya. "Hei, dengarkan aku! Aku bukan Nekobaba tetapi... Hmppp~ uhuk~ uhuk~" Shirone terbatuk karena mulutnya tersumbat oleh roti yang disodorkan Naruto.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Shirone?" Naruto kini duduk di bawah salah satu pohon yang hidup subur di kawasan hutan. Dia melemaskan badan karena telah berjalan setengah hari penuh.

Twich!

Muncul urat-urat tebal di dahi Shirone. "Tidak." Dia lalu mulai memakan roti yang disodorkan Naruto.

"Hem~"

Keadaan menjadi sunyi selama beberapa menit, hanya suara alam yang sedang beraktifitas di sekitar hutan yang terdengar.

"Naruto." Suara Shirone mulai memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Hem?" Naruto yang sedari tadi menutup mata sambil menyandarkan tubuh di batang pohon mulai membuka mata, dan melirik Nekomata yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Tidak, hanya ingin memanggilmu saja." Shirone terkikik lirih ketika melihat alis Naruto yang berkedut.

"Shirone." Naruto memansang wajah serius saat memanggil Shirone.

"Hem?" Shirone mengikuti gaya Naruto saat pria itu menjawab panggilannya.

Tetapi Shirone dikejutkan oleh reaksi Naruto yang langsung melompat dan memegang tubuhnya, lalu dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat semula.

Stret!

BOMMM!

Terdengar ledakan keras dari tempat yang diduduki Naruto dan Shirone sebelumnya. Kemudian di sekitarnya mulai memutih dan membeku, suhunya juga turun sehingga terasa begitu dingin.

Naruto yang berada beberapa meter dari tempat jatuhnya serangan menurunkan Shirone dari genggaman. Wajahnya terlihat serius, "Shirone, terbanglah! Jangan turun mendekati tanah sebelum aku memanggilmu!"

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?" Shirone terlihat bingung mendengar perintah Naruto.

"Lakukan saja perintahku!" Shirone langsung melakukan perintah Naruto begitu melihat gumpalan es tajam mengarah ketempat mereka.

 **'** **Wind Wall'**

Naruto langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke depan dan terbentuk segel sihir berwarna biru bersamaan dengan hembusan angin kencang transparan yang membentuk seperti dinding, melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan.

BOMMM!

"Huff~ aku kira bisa mengenai sasaran ketika menyerang saat pertahananmu melemah. Tapi sepertinya kau sengaja berhenti dari perjalannan karena merasakan keberadaanku. Benarkan?" Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang keluar dari rimbunnya hutan dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah.

Pria itu memiliki rambut jabrik pendek berwarna hitam, sewarna dengan matanya. Pria itu memiliki luka goresan yang sudah sembuh dibagian dahi hingga pelipisnya, memakai anting-anting dengan bandul berbentuk salib berwarna silver.

Dia memakai armor besi berwarna silver pada bagian tubuh, bertuliskan 'Absolute _Zerø_ ' pada sisi kiri atas armor. Terpasang jubah putih panjang menutupi punggung. Pada bagian pundak, juga terlihat besi armor, berwarna biru yang memiliki simbol seperti dua buah palu saling menyilang. Bagian alam armor pria itu terlihat kaos panjang berwarna coklat, kerah berbulu yang tebal, serta memakai kaos tangan hitam. Celana yang dipakai juga berwarna coklat, sedangkan sepatu yang dikenakan berwarna hitam.

"Hem~" Naruto menyanggah dagu dengan tangan kanan seolah-olah sedang berfikir keras, sambil mengamati pria yang telah menyerangnya. "Oh~ tidak! Kau terlalu menyanjungku Paman. Aku benar-benar kelelahan setelah berjalan setengah hari penuh untuk keluar dari hutan ini."

Naruto mengulas senyum lebar untuk membalas senyuman pria yang menyerangnya, tetapi matanya sama sekali tidak pernah lepas mengamati seluruh gerak-gerik pria itu.

"Oh~" Pria di depan Naruto terlihat kecewa karena tebakannya salah.

"Heh~ jadi, kenapa paman berada di sini? Dan kenapa kau menyerangku?" Naruto melihat pria itu dengan keseriusan, kerena pria di depannya mengulas sebuah seringai begitu dia menanyakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Aku mencium bau iblis di sini, dan alangkan terkejutnya ketika aku menadapati bahwa pemilik bau itu adalah seorang pemuda dan seekor kucing." Seringai di wajah pria tadi tidak pernah luntur dari wajah.

Tiba-tiba saja keluar kabut tipis di dekat Pria Paruh Baya, dan suhu di sekitar Naruto terasa semakin dingin.

"Kau juga memiliki bau iblis yang begitu kuat Paman." Naruto mengulas senyuman tipis, "Apakah aku bisa berpendapat bahwa kau juga seperti apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" Senyuman pemuda bersurai pirang itu berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Huh!" Pria Paruh Baya tadi langsung berlari cepat mendekati dan menyerang Naruto, ia mengarakan pukulan tangan kanannya yang dilapisi sihir kearah perut Naruto.

Bugh!

Sebelum serangan Pria Paruh Baya mengenai Naruto, pemuda itu terlebih dulu menangkap kepalan tangan pria tadi dengan telapak tangan kiri yang juga telah dilapisi api dari sihir Pembunuh Naga.

"Bukankah tidak sopan jika kau langsung menyerang seseorang tanpa memperkenalkan diri dulu, Paman?" Pria Paruh Baya tadi melebarkan mata begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto, ia menyadari bahwa remaja di hadapannya juga memiliki kekuatan fisik yang tinggi karena bisa menahan tinjuannya tanpa bergeser meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri sedikitpun.

"Perkenalkan, aku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku benci bertemu denganmu!" Naruto lalu mendorong mundur tangan Pria Paruh Baya sehingga membuat badan pria itu juga ikut mundur, dan memberikan kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk melepaskan tendangan dengan kaki kanan. Tetapi hal itu masih bisa ditahan oleh tangan kiri Pria Paruh Baya, meskipun tubuhnya tetap terlempar mundur beberapa meter.

"Kau lumayan juga Naruto. Namaku adalah Silver, semoga kau bisa selamat dari ini." Silve kemudian menarik nafas panjang, dan ini juga tidak lepas dari pengamatan Naruto sehingga pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama.

 **'** **Ice Devil's Rage** **'** Silver melepaskan semburan es seperti gelombang salju dalam jumlah besar kearah Naruto.

 **'** **Hiryū no Hōkō'** Naruto juga melepaskan semburan energi solar yang begitu panas dalam ukuran besar bersamaan dengan serangan Silver.

BOMMM!

Terdengar suara ledakan akibat pertemuan kedua serangan berukuran besar milik Silver dan Naruto. Ledakan itu menjadi lebih luas saat keduanya masih mempertahankan serangan semburan masing-masing dalam beberapa saat untuk melihat siapa yang lebih kuat.

"Hem~" Naruto dan Silver, keduanya hanya melindungi matanya dengan lengan masing-masing dari hembusan angin yang berbalik kearah mereka akibat benturan sihir milik keduanya. Daerah itu kini diselimuti oleh kabut uap panas yang dihasilkan dari pertemuan salju dingin dan panasnya energi solar.

Naruto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan apa yang sekarang terjadi, karena ia memilik imunitas terhadap api dan panas, bahkan bisa memanfaatkan panas itu untuk membuat pertahanan lawan menurun atau menyerapnya untuk mengisi kembali energi sihirnya.

Lain halnya dengan Silver, badannya mulai berkeringat karena tiba-tiba suhu disekitarnya naik secara drastis setelah kedua serangan bertemu. Akan tetapi hal itu tidak bertahan lama karena Silver dengan cepat menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan sihir es.

"HAHAHA~ aku sudah lama tidak bertarung seperti ini. Kau juga memiliki sihir Pembunuh Naga Matahari, sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan untuk saling bertarung. Bukankah begitu Naruto The Golden Wizard?" Jika pandangan Naruto tidak dihalangi oleh kabut uap, pasti akan terlihat seringaian lebar di wajah lawannya. "Ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik, iya kan? Golden dan Silver, Iblis (Demon) dan Pembunuh Iblis (Exorcist)."

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui nama itu Silver?" Naruto menampakkan wajah terkejut, dengan mata yang melebar. "Aku sudah lama meninggalkan Ishgar, dan hanya orang-orang bagian timur Kerajaan Fiore yang mengetahui nama panggilan itu." Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangan. "Dan kenapa kau memanggilku Iblis?"

"HAHAHA~ aku adalah Penyihir Pembunuh Iblis Naruto, jadi aku selalu mengawasi berbagai iblis dan memburunya. Saat aku mendengar keberadaan Iblis Kegan sang Lautan Api di Desa Tempes, aku langsung mendatangi tempat itu, tetapi alangkah terkejutnya saat mendengar bahwa iblis itu telah dibunuh oleh Naruto The Golden Wizard." Silver mengulas senyuman tipis untuk sejenak, lalu menghapusnya denga wajah yang serius. "Aku sudah lama mencarimu untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada sesama Pembunuh Iblis, tetapi aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar bahwa namamu adalah Naruto, sedangkan dirimu sendiri merupakan Iblis. Aku bisa mengenali seorang Iblis dari bau dan energi sihir, sama halnya seorang Penyihir Pembunuh Naga yang bisa mengenali sesamanya saat baru saja bertemu, aku juga bisa mengenali keberadaan Iblis begitu menemuinya."

"Heh-HAHAHA~" Naruto tertawa lepas saat mendengar penjelasan panjang dari Silver.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ada orang yang akan menyadari keadaanku selain guru dan sepupuku." Naruto mulai menutup mata, ia berkonsentrasi untuk menyerap panas disekitarn dan juga cahaya Matahari yang terik di siang hari. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memastikan bahwa hanya guru dan sepupuku saja yang mengetahuinya. Aku masih belum siap untuk membiarkan dunia tahu tentang keadaanku."

 **'** **Sun Drive'**

Tubuh Naruto mulai dikelilingi oleh api dan energi solar yang panas. Suhu di dekat area pertarungan tersebut terasa sangat panas, daun pepohonan di sekitarnya juga mulai terlihat layu.

 _"_ _Sial! Mulutku yang besar dan kesialanku memilih lawan."_ Hanya itu yang berada di batin Silver.

* * *

 ** _~ Cerita Berakhir ~  
_**

* * *

 **Omake :**

 _"_ _Tch... Aku mau tidur. Berjagalah dengan baik!" Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan memasuki tenda. Naruto tidak menyadari tatapan sedih dari Nekoshou di dekatnya._

 _Sedangkan Shirone sendiri hanya bisa memandang kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan sedih, tanpa ia sadari keberadaan Naruto mampu menghibur kesedihan hidupnya._

"Heh~ mungkin bertemu dengan Pirang Brengsek itu bukanlah hal yang tidak buruk." _Batin Shirone_

 _Beberapa jam berikutnya suasana disekitar tenda menjadi hening, Shirone duduk di depan pintu tenda sambil memandangi api unggun yang masih menyala._

 _"_ _Hem~ Ramen." Shirone mendengar suara desahan Naruto dari dalam tenda._

 _Shirone membuka pintu tenda, ia ingin memastikan bahwa sumber suara itu adalah Naruto dan bukan makhluk lain. Dia sudah setuju untuk menjaga tenda milik Naruto, jadi ia akan memastikan keamanan tenda itu sendiri beserta penghuninya. Begitu membuka pintu tenda, ia melihat api melayang kearahnya._

 ** _'_** ** _Hiryū no Hiken'_**

 _Api dari tangan Naruto dengan cepat melaju kearah Sirone, dan tepat mengenai wajah kucing itu._

 _"_ _Ap..."_

 _BOMMM!_

 _"_ _Tch, badanku gosong semua gara-gara Pirang Brengsek itu. Daging yang diberikannya tadi tidak sebanding dengan apa yang aku terima sekarang." Ucap Shirone, sambil beranjak berdiri dan kembali mendekati tenda untuk membangunkan Naruto._

 _Saat Shirone membuka pintu tenda, ia melihat tubuh Naruto sudah berdiri, tetapi matanya masih tertutup._

 _"_ _Beraninya kau mencuri ramenku. Rasakan ini, Pencuri!"_

 ** _'_** ** _Metsu Ryū Ōgi : Neshūhi :_** **_Kakudo Ryū'_**

 _Naruto kemudian membuat kumpulan api berukuran besar dengan mendekatkan kedua telapak tangan. Bola api itu terus membesar, kemudian ia melepaskannya kearah Shirone dan membentuk api seperti Naga, memburu Shirone kemanapun larinya._

 _BOMMM!_

 _"_ _SIALAN KAU NARUTO!" Teriak Shirone yang sudah terkulai lemas karena terkena serangan Naruto._ "Aku tarik lagi kata-kataku, bertemu Naruto merupakan hal terburuk dalam hidupku." _Bantinnya sambil terus berbaring untuk menenangkan diri._

 _"_ _Hem~ Belum-belum! Karena telah mencuri ramenku, kau akan merasakan Neraka buatanku. BHAHAHA~" Naruto mulai tertawa lepas_

 _"_ _Tu-tunggu Naruto!"_

 ** _'_** ** _Metsu Ryū Ōgi : Neshūhi : Dai Enkai'_**

 _Naruto menyerap panas di sekitar, kemudian melepaskannya bersamaan dengan energi solar dan api dari tubuhnya dan membentuk gelombang lautan api yang menyapu bersih sekelilingnya hingga puluhan meter._

"Selamat tinggal, Kak Kuroka." _Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Shirone dalam hati ketika melihat serangan Naruto mulai mendekati tubuhnya. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi terbang setelah menerima dua serangan Naruto berturut-turut._

 _BOMMM!_

 _Gelombang api yang diciptakan Naruto bertahan untuk beberapa saat sebelum menghilang._

 _"_ _Huahhh!" Naruto menguap lalu terbaring kembali dan melanjutkan tidurnya._

 _Keesokan harinya saat Naruto terbangun dia melihat sekelilingnya telah hangus terbakar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sampai beberapa puluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri._

 _"_ _Heh? Dimana Shirone?" Naruto menengok kekanan dan kekiri tetapi tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Nekomata yang diajaknya berbicara semalam._

 _"_ _Sial, dasar Kucing Cengeng. Sudah diberikan makanan tetapi justru tidak menepati janji, sekarang semua telah habis terbakar." Naruto melihat bekas kebakaran di mana-mana. "Untung aku memiliki imunitas terhadap api, jika tidak maka aku juga akan ikut terlahap olehnya, tetapi memangnya siapa yang menyerang tempat ini sampai meninggalkan bekas seluas ini." Naruto terlihat bingung, dan berfikir keras._

 _"_ _Hem~ Ah, biarlah. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, aku ingin segera melanjutkan perjalanan. Semoga saja yang melakukan ini bisa mendapatkan balasan setimpal di kemudian hari, begitu juga dengan Shirone yang tidak menepati janji." Naruto mulai melangkah meninggalkan tepatnya berdiri, tanpa menyadari seekor kucing bakar yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri._

* * *

\- **_Hiryū_** ** _no Hiken :_** _Solar Dragon's Tinjuan Api_ _= Teknik mengeluarkan api dari tangan dengan memukulkannya setelah mengumpulkannya di kepalan tangan. Terinspirasi dari teknik_ _ **'Hiken'**_ _milik Ace si Tinju Api di manga One Piece._

\- **_Metsu Ryū Ōgi : Neshūhi :_** **_Kakudo Ryū_** _ **:**_ _Dragon Slayer's Secret Art_ _: Heat Gathered From the Sun : Furious Dragon = Teknik mengumpulkan panas dengan kedua tangan hingga cukup besar lalu melepaskannya dan membentuk avatar naga._

\- **_Metsu Ryū Ōgi : Neshūhi : Dai Enkai :_** _Dragon Slayer's Secret Art_ _: Heat Gathered From the Sun : Great Flame Commander = Teknik mengeluarkan panas solar energi ke tanah secara luas sehingga membakar semua yang ada di sekitarnya._

* * *

 **Jawaban Pertanyaan:  
**

 ** _-Guest :_** _Kalau masalah ultear memakai Sihir Terlarang-nya atau tidak, itu masih terlalu jauh perjalannya. Jadi tidak saya jawab dulu._

 ** _-Guest dan yang lainnya :_** _Ya, kucing itu Koneko. Tetapi memiliki kepribadian seperti kakaknya, sudah saya jelaskan di atas._

 ** _-GaneAction :_** _Naruto baru bertemu Ultear di beberapa chapter lagi. Saya buat pemilihan sebelumnya karena kalau Mirajane yang terpilih, maka bisa dipercepat pertemuannya. Tetapi karena Ultear yang terpilih, maka pertemuannya masih beberapa chapter lagi._

 ** _-123 dan Guest :_** _Terima kasih atas masukannya, akan di usahakan..._

* * *

 _ **Sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya...**_

 _ **Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviews!**_

 _ **Salam... Deswa**_


	11. Chapter 10

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Fairy Tail!

 **Golden Wizard – Chapter 10**

* * *

 **'** **Sun Drive'**

Tubuh Naruto kini dikelilingi oleh api dan energi solar yang panas berwarna emas. Sehingga membuat suhu di sekitar area pertarungan terasa begitu panas, rerumputan mati terbakar, daun pepohonan terlihat mengering, bahkan tanah yang menjadi pijakan Naruto nampak gersang dan meleleh.

 _"_ _Sial... Mulutku yang besar dan kesialanku memilih lawan."_ Umpat Silver ketika melihat kondisi sekitar.

"Hem, aku sudah lama tidak menggunakan teknik ini. Terakhir menggunakannya ketika melawan Kegan sang Lautan Api; empat tahun yang lalu." Tatto pada tubuh Naruto yang awalnya nampak seperti tatto biasa, kini berubah seperti sisik naga. "Silver, mari kita lihat mana yang lebih kuat antara Matahari dengan Es!"

 **'** **Hiryū no Hikeiro'**

BUGH!

"GAHHH!" Teriak kesakitan Silver saat Naruto secara tiba-tiba memukul keras perutnya higga membuat tubuhnya terlempar membentur pepohonan. _"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa cepat sekali? Dia memnyelimuti kakinya dengan energi solar, tetapi sama sekali tidak menggunakan sihir untuk melapisi pukulannya. Berarti dia..."_ Silver menghentikan analisisnya ketika menyadari pemuda tadi kembali melayangkan serangan, dan kini mengarah ke wajah.

Naruto saat ini dapat bergerak dengan sangat cepat, bahkan mata Silver susah untuk mengikuti pergerakannya, ia menggunakan energi solar atau lebih tepatnya fragmen cahaya dari energi solar untuk mendorong kakinya dan mempercepat pergerakan. Tetapi saat menggunakan teknik ini, ia membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi sehingga tidak bisa menggunakan teknik lain dan harus mengandalkan kekuatan fisiknya untuk menyerang.

Sebab Naruto belum menguasainya!

"Tidak ada cara lain." Silver meletakkan tangannya ke tanah dan melepaskan sihir sehingga membuat sebagian besar wilayah hutan membeku, terbungkus oleh es dalam sekejap, bahkan Naruto yang dari tadi masih bergerak dengan cepat juga ikut dibekukan. "Heh, aku harap..."

TES!

"Kau bercanda kan?" Silver membelalakkan mata ketika melihat es yang membungkus tubuh Naruto meleleh dengan cepat.

"Heh~ kenapa kau terkejut? Jika kau bisa membekukan sesuatu dengan es, maka aku juga bisa melelehkannya dengan panas!" Naruto menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Silver. "Tapi sepertinya kau belum menguasai sihirmu, Silver!"

 **'** **Hiryū no Kajōsatsu** **'**

BOMMM!

Terjadi ledakan keras akibat benturan bola energi solar panas yang dilemparkan Naruto ke arah Silver. Sihir es Silver yang membungkus kawasan hutan terlihat meleleh karena serangan Naruto.

Sedangkan Silver hanya bisa berlari cepat menghindari serangan Naruto, dan sesekali membuat dinding es untuk mengulur waktu bila ia tidak bisa menghindar. "HAHAHA~ Aku sudah lama tidak bertarung dengan seseorang sekuat dirimu." Silver lalu bergerak lebih cepat, ia menyerang Naruto yang sempat menghentikan serangan ketika mendengar tawa keras dari Silver.

TAP! TAP!

BUGH!

Naruto dan Silver kini bertarung jarak dekat menggunakan Teknik Tubuh –Taijutsu–, tetapi di bagian luar tubuh mereka dilapisi oleh sihir masing-masing sehingga memperkuat dampak serangan.

Sedangkan Shirone terlihat terbang tinggi di atas lokasi pertempuran antara Naruto dengan seorang Pria Berarmor, sambil mengamati dengan seksama.

 _"_ _ **Sun Drive**_ _, teknik apa itu? Aku bisa merasakan energi sihir milik Naruto meningkat drastis."_ Batin Shirone saat melihat perubahan Naruto. _"Tapi kenapa pria itu memangil kami Akuma? Padahal aku kan_ Yōkai _. Aku rasa Naruto... kenapa sekarang dia memiliki aura seperti Yōkai?"_

Kucing kecil bersayap putih itu terlihat bingung. Naruto memang tidak memiliki chakra, tetapi ia bisa merasakan energi yang menyerupai Yōki.

Apa mungkin di tempat yang ia huni sekarang terdapat ras Yōkai?

BOMMM!

Suara dari benturan pukulan Silver yang mengenai pohon, sebab Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan itu, sehingga membekukan pohon dalam sekejap.

"..." Saat Naruto hendak menyerang balik, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan langkahnya. Hal itu membuat lawannya juga menghentikan pergerakan, seakan ingin menebak rencana yang akan ia ambil. "Silver, lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini!"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu..."

Wush!

 **'** **Metsu Ryū Ōgi : Neshūhi :..."**

Dalam sekejap Naruto sudah berada di depan Silver dengan tatapan mata tajam. Jari-jari tangan kanan Naruto berubah menjadi emas, terlapisi oleh energi solar yang bergitu panas. Dia lantas menancapkannya pada armor besi Silver sekuat tenaga, membuat energi solar semakin membara, melelahkan armor.

Crack!

'... **Taiyou Ryūseiken'**

Tapi cakaran Naruto tidak berhenti sampai di situ, ia menancapkan jari-jari panas miliknya menembus kulit dada Silver. Lantas memutar lengan dan mendorongnya ke dapan dengan kekuatan penuh.

Wush!

BOMMM!

"AHHH!" Jerit kesakitan Silver ketika kulitnya terbakar oleh panas yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Mata pembunuh iblis itu membelalak, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan panas yang luar biasa, lantas tubuhnya berputar dan terlempar menghantam puluhan pohon. Namun penderiataannya tidak hanya sampai di situ, sebab begitu tubuhnya berhenti terlempar ia justru terbakar oleh luapan api yang muncul dari dadanya, pusat rasa panas yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. _"_ _APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?"_

 **ROARRR!**

Gema raungan memenuhi hutan lebat tempat pertarungan Naruto dengan Silver. Udara di sekitar terasa berat, dan keadaan hutan menjadi sunyi. Tidak lagi terdengar suara hewan yang mendiami hutan seperti sebelumnya.

Peluh dingin turun membasahi pelipis Naruto, ia bisa merasakan kehadiran mahkluk yang memiliki kapasitas sihir begitu besar, bahkan melebihi Uwriyel. Belum lagi raungan keras yang baru saja ia dengar membuatnya nerfes, sebab ia yakin hanya seeekor naga yang memiliki raungan sekeras itu.

Dugaan Naruto benar ketika ia mendongakkan wajah ke atas. Dia mendapati seekor naga berkulit hitam, namun memiliki corak biru layaknya jilatan api. Tubuh besar seukuran Uwriyel, dengan sayap yang menyerupai burung, meskipun sayap itu tidak tersusun dari bulu melainkan sisik. _"_ _Kenapa Naga Hitam itu berada di sini? Dia seperti tengah menatapku. Apa yang telah aku lakukan sehingga mencuri perhatian monster sepertinya? Jika aku mati di sini, setidaknya aku tidak lagi mati dalam keadaan perjaka."_

Wush!

BOMMM!

Acnologia, naga hitam yang diceritakan dalam 'Buku Apocalypse' milik Zeref mendarat tepat di hadapan Naruto. Dia terlihat tidak terpengaruh dengan panas yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto, meskipun pemuda itu masih berada dalam mode Sun Drive.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

Tapa basa-basi, Naruto melihat naga hitam tadi menyerangnya dengan cakar kanan bagian depan.

BOMMM!

Ledakan terjadi begitu cakar Acnologia menyentuh dataran tempat seorang pembunuh naga sebelumnya berpijak, tanah di sekitarnya tampak retak dan terlempar ke segala arah. **"Di mana Uwriyel? Naga Tua itu merupakan satu-satunya yang masih hidup hingga saat ini."**

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahkan keberadakan Kadal Tua itu padamu?" Tukas Naruto yang berlari menghindari serangan Acnologia. Dia lantas melompat tinggi, melewati tubuh tubuh besar Acnologia sambil menengadakan kedua tangan ke atas. Berlahan energi solar terkumpul di atas tangan Naruto, membentuk bulatan menyerupai matahari, bentuk itu membesar begitu cepat dengan cerahnya sinar mentari.

 **'** **Metsu Ryū Ōgi : Neshūhi :...'**

 **"** **Kau adalah budaknya!"** Jawab sigkat Acnologia.

Twich

Urat tebal terlihat muncul di pelipis Naruto, tapi ia berhasil mengabaikan aramahnya. Ketika ia melihat Acnologia mendongakkan wajah, ia langsung melepaskan serangan yang sedari tadi sudah dipersiapkan. Energi solar yang berbentuk bola raksasa berwarna emas langsung dilepaskan, mengarah ke leher sang Naga Hitam.

 **'** **...Higure Saigo'**

BOMMM!

 **"** **Ugh!"** Desah Acnologia begitu menerima serangan Naruto. Naga Hitam itu terlihat begitu tenang menerima serangan tadi, bahkan tidak menerima luka meskipun tubuhnya terlahap oleh panasnya energi solar.

Sedangkan kondisi di sekitar pertarungan kini nampak gersang, bahkan sebagian tanahnya terlihat meleleh. Pepohonan hijau yang sebelumnya hidup subur kini hangus terbakar, hanya menyisakan batang hitam layaknya arang.

Melihat reaksi Acnologia, Naruto sempat membelalakkan mata, tapi segera tersadar dan mendarat ke punggung Naga Hitam itu. Dia menangkupkan kedua tangan, lantas memnyelimutinya dengan energi solar, membiarkan sejenak agar panasnya dapat meninggi dan memusat. Lalu mengangkat keduanya tinggi-tinggi dan menghantamkan ke tengkuk Acnologia.

 **'** **Hiryū no Hakkageki'**

 **"** **ARGH!"** Kali ini Acnologia mengeluarkan jeritan keras, karena serangan manusia yang berada di punggungnya terasa begitu sakit. Api emas terlihat menyebar luas, lantas membakar tengkuknya dengan panas yang melebihi serangan sebelumnya. **_"_** ** _Panas ini setara dengan api milik Igneel. Pertarungan melawan Uwriyel akan sangat menantang jika budak mainannya saja bisa memiliki serangan dengan panas seperti ini."_**

"..." Naruto terkejut saat tiba-tiba Agnologia mengepakkan sayap, mencoba untuk terbang meninggalkan daratan.

Wush!

"Hei, kau jangaAHHH~" Naruto terjatuh ketika Naga Hitam tadi terbang berputar, sebab genggaman tangan di punggung Acnologia melemas. Namun sebelum ia mendarat di tanah, cakar depan naga tadi langsung menghantam tubuh, membuatnya terpental jauh membentur puluhan pohon besar. Tubuhnya baru berhenti terlempar begitu punggungnya terbentur lembah bukit di kawasan hutan.

BOMMM!

"Uhuk~ uhuk~" Naruto terbatuk sambil memuntahkan darah segar. Tubuhnya terasa sulit digerakkan, ia tidak bisa melancarkan serangan balik meskipun masih memiliki sihir yang cukup. Saat-saat seperti ini mengingatkannya dengan pertarungan melawan Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, sebuah lawan yang memiliki kekuatan berkali lipat dibandingakan dengan dirinya.

Naruto benci keadaan seperti sekarang.

Sulusi untuk pulang ke Negeri Elemen belum ditemukan, tapi kini ia justru di hadapkan dengan situasi yang mengerikan. Jika tidak segera melarikan diri, ia akan mati di tangan Naga Hitam yang ia lawan sekarang. _"_ _Mungkin Kakek Warrod ada benarnya. Menikmati hidup selagi di Earthland, aku yakin situasi seperti saat ini akan terulang kembali meskipun aku bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup."_

Naruto membelalakkan mata ketika melihat Acnologia mehirup energi di sekitar, menandakan bahwa naga itu berniat menyerangnya menggunakan semburan.

"Waktuku tidak banyak." Tutur Naruto. Dia menyadari bahwa mode 'Sun Drive' yang ia gunakan sudah nyaris kehabisan waktu. Beruntung dia bertarung di siang hari, andai malam hari maka mode yang ia gunakan akan habis sedari tadi. Tapi ia tidak berani menggunakan 'Dragon Force'...

 **ROARRR!**

Begitu Acnologia meraung keras, naga itu melepaskan semburan berukuran besar ke arah tergeletaknya Naruto. Sedangkan manusia yang diserang sang Naga Hitam hanya mengulas senyum tipis.

BOMMM!

Terjadi ledakan besar akibat semburan Acnologia yang menghantam perbukitan. Ledakan itu membesar dan bertahan selama beberapa detik, ketika mereda, bukit tinggi yang sebelumnya berdiri kokoh menghilang dari hutan.

Setelah puas melihat hasil serangan, Acnologia bergegas terbang meninggalkan kawasan pertempuran. Namun belum jauh meninggalkan lokasi pertarungan, ia bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang di punggungnya, bahkan suhu di sekitarnya juga terasa begitu panas.

 **'** **Metsu Ryū Ōgi** **: Shōha : Wakusei** **Rasen Kajōsatsu '**

Sebuah bola emas terbuat solar plasma yang berputar kencang, dikelilingi oleh bola lainnya dengan ukuran lebih kecil sehingga membentuk mini tata surya, menghantam sayap kiri Acnologia.

BOMMM!

 **"** **ROARRR!"** Acnologia meraung keras. Kobaran api panas dari solar plasma tampak meluas, membakar sayap luas sayap kiri agnologia. Setelah terjadi benturan, panas dari serangan Naruto menyebar ke seluruh arah. Membakar luas hutan tempat pertarungan antara Naga dengan Pembunuh Naga. Acnologia berusaha memutar tubuh seperti sebelumnya, tapi rasa sakit yang kuat menghentikan pergerakan tubuh, dan pada akhirnya ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

BLASH!

BOMMM!

 **"** **GERRR!"** Naga Hitam tadi menggeram, ini merupakan kali pertama tubuhnya menerima luka selama dalam pertarungan. Namun hal yang memalukan, luka tersebut merupakan pemberiaan manusia. Begitu matanya menangkap bayangan manusai bersurai pirang, Acnologia langsung mencakar tubuh kecil itu sekuat tenaga.

BLASH!

BOMMM!

"Uhuk~" Naruto terlempar jauh, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya menghantam puluha... tidak, mungkin ratusan pohon. Seluruh tulangnya terasa remuk, bahkan ia tidak bisa lagi mengerakan jari tangan. _"_ _Ugh~ organ tubuhku terasa dimutilasi."_

Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, semua berjalan sangat cepat, begitu Acnologia jatuh ke tanah tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa dihantam begitu kuat. Terasa seakan baru saja menerima semburan penuh tenaga Uwriyel.

Naruto hanya bisa melihat warna merah, tubuhnya berlumuran darah segar, baik miliknya maupun Acnologia. Kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat, ingin rasanya ia menutup mata dan istirahat lama. Tapi rencana itu ia urungkan begitu mengingat lawannya masih belum di kalahkan. Dengan sayu ia melihat...

 _Acnologia terbang mendekatinya!_

 **"** **Manusia, siapa namamu? Kau adalah lawan pertama yang mampu melukaiku."** Tukas Acnologia sambil menatap tajam penyihir yang telah melukai tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Naruto berusaha keras menjaga matanya tetap terbuka, berharap bisa tersadar lebih lama. Iris birunya melirik sayap kiri Acnologia, ia mengulas senyum hambar saat mendapati lubang menganga pada bagain tubuh Naga Hitam itu.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." Sepintas Naruto teringat dengan ucapan Kakek Warrod dan Hamura. Lantas terbayang wajah Wendy, Carla, gadis berambut hijau dari Kerajaan Alvarez, serta Uwriyel. "...Putra sekaligus penerus Uwriyel, Naga Api dan Matahari."

 **"** **Naruto Uzumaki. Hidupmu berakhir di sini!"** Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Acnologia kembali terbang, lantas menghirup energi di sekitar. Dia menatap manusia di bawahnya dengan sedikit penghormatan.

 **ROARRR!**

Naga Hitam dari 'Buku Apocalypse' itu melepaskan semburan ke arah Naruto, mengindahkan seekor kucing putih yang terbang mendekati tubuh manusia bersurai pirang. Tapi ia sempat menyipitkan mata ketika melihat cahaya kuning keemasan di sekitar Naruto sebelum semburannya mengenai manusia itu.

BOMMM!

Ledakan dari semburan Acnologia kali ini terlihat lebih besar daripada sebelumnya, terbukti dengan kubangan luas yang ditinggalkan. Setelah ledakan tadi mereda, dan tidak lagi mendapati tubuh Naruto, Acnologia bergegas terbang tinggi menuju bagian barat Ishgar.

Tidak lama setelah itu, seorang pria bersurai hitam keluar dari persembunyian. Dia adalah Silver, lawan pertama Naruto. Sebagian besar tubuhnya hangus terbakar, meskipun ia sudah meminimalisir serangan yang diterima dengan sihir es-nya. Dia juga tidak memiliki banyak waktu, sebab ia tadi harus bersembunyi ketika melihat kedatangan Acnologia, dan memilih mengamati pertarungan antara Naga dengan Pembunuh Naga.

Tanpa pria itu sadari, peluh dingin bercucuran membasahi pelipis begitu melihat bekas pertempuran yang ditinggalkan. Silver mendapati pepohonan dan daratan yang kering serta meleleh. Bahkan perbukitan yang hilang dan terciptanya kubangan dengan luas ribuaan meter di tengah hutan.

 _"_ _Kedua mahkluk tadi benar-benar monster!"_ Batin Silver sebelum melangkah meninggalkan hutan.

* * *

 _ **Silahkan tinggalkan reviews!**_

 _ **Salam... Deswa**_


	12. Chapter 11

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Fairy Tail!

 **Golden Wizard – Chapter 11**

* * *

 _Di mana ini?_

Gelap.

Itulah yang Naruto dapati sepanjang mata memandang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kini ia terkurung dalam kegelapan begitu melahap banyak Api Abadi di Desa Matahari.

Setelah berhasil berpindah menggunakan sihir perpindahan berkat bantuan Shirone sebelum semburan Acnologia mengenainya, Naruto terdampar 3 Km dari desa yang di huni manusia raksasa. Dia lantas meminta Shirone untuk membawanya ke desa itu, berharap bisa melahap Api Abadi milik Desa Matahari agar kekuatan sihirnya dapat pulih lebih cepat.

Namun rencana Naruto tidak berjalan dengan baik, sebab seusai memakan Api Abadi, organ dalamnya justru terasa dicabik-cabik. Setelah itu, semua menggelap, mengantarkan Naruto pada situasi yang saat ini sedang ia hadapi.

Situasi yang mengingatkan dengan kejadian ketika ia baru saja mengalahkan 'Sang Pencerah' pada pertempuran yang berlangsung di Penjara Hōzuki. Andai saat itu tidak ada Ryuzetsu, mungkin ia akan merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengan Miku. Terkurung seorang diri dalam gelap, tanpa keluarga, teman, bahkan tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat diajak berinteraksi.

 _Benar-benar terkurung dalam kegelapan!_

Berdiri seorang diri, diselimuti kesunyian, hidup dalam gelap tanpa pencahayaan. Dia sudah berjalan, bahkan berlari untuk menyusuri semua area, tapi hasilnya nihil, kegelapan yang menemaninya seakan tiada ujung. Sihir yang ia miliki sama sekali tidak bisa digunakan, seakan-akan dirinya bukan lagi seorang penyihir.

Pikiran Naruto terus berusaha meminta untuk menyerah, sedangkan hatinya selalu menyarankan agar bertahan.

 _Ninja adalah orang [Shinobi] yang menanggung beban!_

Kalimat itu seakan tertulis di hati Naruto, dan selalu terngiang ketika semangatnya mulai memudar.

Naruto tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia terpenjara dalam gelap, tapi waktu yang ia lalui terasa begitu lama. Terlebih lagi tubuhnya berlahan menjadi dingin, tidak ada...

 _"_ _..."_ Naruto terdiam sambil mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, ia kini bisa melihat secerca cahaya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tanpa sadar, dengan berlahan kakinya melangkah menuju sumber cahaya.

Tap!

Tap! Tap!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Seiring waktu, kaki Naruto melangkah semakin cepat. Dia mengulas senyum tipis, seolah harapan telah terkabulkan. Dia berlari kencang, berharap dapat menggapai cahaya tadi secepat mungkin. Lambat laun ia bisa menyadari bahwa usaha kerasnya tidak berarti, sebab jaraknya dengan cahaya yang ingin digapai tidak pernah berubah, meskipun ia sudah berlari sekuat tenaga.

Begitu Naruto berusaha melangkahkan kaki kembali, ia dikejutkan dengan pergerakan cahaya tadi yang dengan cepat mendekatinya.

 _"_ _Lemah!"_ Bisikan lirih memasuki telinga Naruto.

"Huh?"

 _"_ _Kau lemah, Naruto Uzumaki!"_

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

 _"_ _..."_ Sesaat Naruto tidak lagi mendengar jawaban. _"Tch... selain lemah, kau juga bodoh."_

"Huh?"

 _"_ _Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan semua kekuatanmu untuk melawan Acnologia? Kau bisa menciderainya lebih parah jika kau masuk dalam mode Dragon Force! Selain itu..."_

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

 _"_ _Hahaha~ tentu saja aku dirimu!"_

"Itu tidak mungkin." Tepi bibir Naruto terlihat berkedut. "Aku memang tidak pintar, tapi tetap saja tidak sebodoh dirimu."

 _"_ _KAU..."_

"Apa untungnya menciderai Acnologia lebih parah kalau belum bisa mengalahkan dan membunuhnya?"

 _"_ _Huh~ maksudmu?"_

Naruto mendesah panjang. "Kau memang bodoh! Tidak mungkin kalau kau adalah diriku, seperti sisi gelapku."

 _"_ _HEI!"_

"Bayangkan, aku menggunakan Dragon Force, melukai Acnologia lebih parah, terus apa? Aku akan terluka lebih parah dari sekarang, menarik perhatian Naga Hitam itu sebab melukai harga dirinya. Setelah luka yang Acnologia derita sembuh, dia akan mengejarku, mungkin justru menghancurkan beberapa daerah yang dihuni manusia untuk memancingku keluar. Dia sudah terbiasa berurusan dengan manusia, karena dia sendiri merupakan mantan manusia. Apa itu maumu? Menimbulkan malapetaka sebab kesombongan, dan pada akhirnya mati di tangan naga yang sama karena saat ini belum memiliki kekuatan cukup untuk mengalahkan Acnologia. Jika itu terjadi, maka aku tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke Negeri Elemen, bertemu dengan teman-teman lamaku."

 _"_ _Tapi..."_

"Lebih baik seperti ini! Kalah darinya, tapi tetap memberikan perlawanan wajar bagi seorang manusia. Dia sedikit menghormatiku, tapi tidak menganggapku sebagai ancaman sehingga terlepas dari perhatiannya. Terlebih lagi aku yakin dia akan menganggapku mati. Itu akan memberikan kebebasan dan waktu padaku untuk memperkuat diri. Meskipun aku masih berharap bisa kembali ke Negeri Elemen sebelum bertemu dengan Naga Hitam itu, sehingga terhindar dari pertarungan melawannya lagi." Jelas Naruto sambil menutup mata.

 _"_ _Itu... masuk akal."_

"Jadi kau bukan diriku?"

 _"_ _Aku adalah dirimu!"_ Hening. Sesaat suara yang sedari tadi bebincang dengan Naruto terlihat tidak ada keinginan menjelaskan lebih lanjut. _"Lebih tepatnya, aku adalah menifestasi dari kekuatan [sihir] naga yang kau tolak selama ini. Semenjak kau takut menggunakan Sihir Pembunuh Naga karena dampak yang ditimbulkan, berlahan aku tercipta untuk menjaga dan mengendalikan kekuatan itu."_

Sekilas Naruto membelalakkan mata. "Begitu, ya? Jadi seperti kasus yang dialami Yakumo Kurama."

 _"_ _Kau tidak sebodoh yang aku kira."_

Twich!

"Kau mengatakan hal seperti itu justru memperkuat fakta bahwa dirimu bukanlah bagian dariku." Bentak Naruto penuh rasa sebal. "Tapi terkadang aku tetap menggunakan Sihir Pembunuh Naga. Saat aku bertarung dengan lawan yang kuat, dan aku sama sekali tidak menolak sihir itu."

 _"_ _Kau tidak senang menggunakannya, jadi itu sama saja. Sihir mengikuti hati penyihir, semakin teguh keinginan dan kepercayaan hatinya terhadap sihir yang dimiliki, maka semakin kuat dan beguna pula sihir itu. Meskipun aspek lain juga mempengaruhi, tapi sekali hati seorang penyihir kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap sihirnya, ia bisa kehilangan sihir itu."_

"Lantas kenapa kau bisa tercipta?"

 _"_ _Kau memang menolak menggunakan Sihir Pembunuh Naga, tapi kau tidak membenci keberadaannya, dan masih meyakini bahwa sihir itu mampu memperkuat dirimu. Hanya saja kau tidak ingin selalu menggunakannya, berusaha mencari solusi dari dampak yang ditimbulkan, dan berharap bisa memperkuat dan mengendalikannya lebih baik. Hal itu membuatku tercipta, eksistensi untuk mengendalikan kekuatan besar dari Sihir Pembunuh Naga milikmu, tapi akan hilang begitu_ _ **masalah tadi**_ _kau atasi."_

"Jadi..."

BOMMM!

Gema lantang layaknya ledakan memotong perbincangan Naruto. Area sekeliling mantan ninja yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang-benerang, tempat itu dipenuhi oleh cahaya sebuah gumpalan api besar yang menjulang.

"...Apa lagi sekarang?" Gumam Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan gumpalan api besar tadi dengan seksama.

 **"** **Uwriyel. Kau adalah** ** _Pembunuh Naga_** **didikan Uwriyel!"** Suara berat terdengar keluar dari gumpalan api, secara berlahan api itu membentuk sebuah mahkluk yang cukup Naruto kenali.

 _Naga!_

Naruto kembali membelalakan mata. Dia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran naga yang belum ia kenali. "Kau adalah Naga, itu sudah menjadi alasan yang cukup dari mana kau mengetahui informasi tadi. Tapi, kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Aku sedang berbincang dengan... intinya aku sedang berada dalam alam pikiranku, jadi bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke sini? Dan apa maksud kedatanganmu?"

 **"** **Aku adalah Atlas Flame, Naga Api! Kau memakan cukup banyak apiku, sehingga begitu menyadari bahwa kau merupakan didikan Uwriyel, aku memutuskan menemuimu di sini, sebab ada hal yang ingin aku minta padamu."** Tukas gumpalan api yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Naga Api bernama Atlas Flame.

Naruto menaikkan alis pirangnya begitu mendengar penjelasan Atlas. "Kalau aku menolak permintaanmu?"

Naga yang seluruh tubuhnya terselimuti oleh kobaran api menatap tajam Naruto. **"Kau telah memakan apiku. Aku menyelamatkanmu dari kematiaan, sehingga membuatmu berhutang nyawa padaku!"**

 _"_ _Dia seperti diriku! Tubuhnya terselimuti oleh kobaran api. Mungkin kita akan memiliki tubuh sepertinya jika menjadi Naga?"_ Bisik manifestasi Sihir Pembunuh Naga milik Naruto.

"Diam kau!" Bentak Naruto. Dia menatap tajam Atlas, merasa hari-hari indahnya menjadi kacau semenjak menolak jamuan teh Kakek Warrod, dan bertemu dengan Shirone. Dia tidak tahu siapa di antara Warrod dan Shirone yang membawa kesialan padanya. "Aku akan mendengarkan permintaanmu terlebih dulu sebelum memutuskan menerimanya atau tidak."

 **"** **Hem~ baiklah!"** Tukas Atlas yang terlihat mulai rileks kembali. **"Tapi sebelum menyampaikan permintaanku, aku akan menjelaskan alasan dari permintaanku."**

"Itu tidak perlu!"

 **"** **Sejujurnya aku sudah mati..."**

"Kalau kau sudah mati, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Bentak Naruto sambil menunjuk Atlas. "A-apa kau hantu? Dan kenapa kau tetap menjelaskan alasanmu? Aku sudah mengatakan tidak ingin mendengarkannya!"

 **"** **Aku memang sudah mati, dan aku berada di sini karena kau memakan cukup banyak apiku, sehingga aku bisa mentransfer sebagian jiwaku masuk dalam tubuhmu."** Jelas Atlas. **"Kau mengatakan tidak ingin mendengarkannya, tapi kau terlihat cukup tertarik, sampai mengomentari tentang keberadaan dan kematianku."**

Wajah Naruto tampak memerah. "Tidak!" Elak Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada.

 **"** **Dulu, di Perang Sipil Naga aku merupakan salah satu dari kelompok yang tidak menyutujui ideologi koeksis dengan manusia. Tapi setelah aku mendirikan Desa Matahari, dan memperhatikan manusia lebih seksama tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, berlahan keyakinanku berubah. Manusia bisa berfikir, memiliki kebijaksanaan meskipun dengan usia pendek, mengenal kasih antar sesama, dan yang terpenting sebagian dari mereka memiliki keyakinan, pendirian, serta semangat melebihi ras Naga."**

"Oh~" Tukas Naruto. Terlihat kepulan asap putih mulai keluar dari telinga pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

 **"** **Sekarang aku sudah mati. Peninggalanku yang tersisa hanyalah Desa Matahari, tapi lambat laun terlupakan, sebab beberapa tahun semenjak pudarnya jiwaku, nantinya api yang selama ini terus berkobar akan padam. Setelah menyadari bahwa kau adalah seorang Pembunuh Naga, dan yang mengejutkan lagi merupakan didikan Uwriyel, aku menjadi tertarik dengan ide itu."**

"Hem?" Tubuh Naruto terlihat semakin mengecil seiring panjangnya penjelasan Atlas.

 **"** **Aku ingin kau mengambil Lacrima Naga; milikku. Aku menyimpannya di puncak Gunung Doom, bersamaan dengan Lacrima yang berisi jiwa temanku, Naga Angin dan Api, Plegon. Aku akan mempercayai penilaianmu nantinya mengenai siapa orang yang tepat menjadi pemegang Lacrima itu. Aku sudah melihat semua ingatanmu, baik dari kehidupan di sini maupun di Negeri Elemen, itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk mempercayai penilaianmu, sebagaimana Uwriyel padamu, Naruto Uzumaki."**

Bom!

Ledakan kecil terjadi di kepala Naruto, kepulan asap putih terlihat memenuhi surai pirangnya. Naruto kini terkapar, matanya tertutup, sedangkan wajahnya tampak begitu pucat. Tapi berlahan bibirnya terbuka. "Hehehe~"

 **"** **Naruto?"** Atlas menyipitkan mata begitu melihat manusia yang diajak berbicara terkapar.

Crack!

Sekeliling area yang di tempati Naruto dan Atlas berlahan retak. Sinar terang berwarna emas memasuki area itu, sehingga membuat kegelapan yang tadi sempat menjauh karena api Atlas kini mulai memudar. Setelah retakan semakin luas, semua galap menghilang.

Blar!

Kepingan retakan terlihat ikut menghilang. Area tadi kini diselimuti cahaya, terlihat begitu terang. Berlahan sebuah sosok besar muncul. Kejadian seperti kedatangan Atlas sebelumnya kembali terulang.

BOMMM!

Seekor naga besar berkulit emas mendarat di samping Atlas. Iris merahnya menatap tajam Atlas, membuat Naga Api itu nerfes.

 **"** **Atlas Flame. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"** Suara berat penuh wibawa dan ketegasan keluar dari mulut naga berkulit emas tadi.

 **"** **Uwriyel, aku..."**

* * *

"Naruto!" Gumam lirih seekor kucing putih.

Shirone masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Sebuah pertarungan besar antara pria yang pernah berbagi makanan dengannya melawan seekor Naga. Ketika masih di dunia sebelumnya, ia sering mendengar betapa besarnya kekuatan seekor Naga. Tapi ia baru menyaksikan kekuatan dari seekor naga secara langsung beberapa waktu lalu.

Tubuh kucing kecil itu masih bergetar, ia tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk menolong Naruto. Meskipun dirinya berkeyakinan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menolong. Beruntung pria yang ia selamatkan memiliki teknik perpindahan, sehingga keduanya bisa keluar dari pembantaian Naga Hitam.

Kucing bernama Shirone terlihat khawatir, ia melihat kondisi parah tubuh Naruto. Orang pertama yang membuat Shirone merasa nyaman ketika berada di sisinya; sama halnya dengan Kuroka. Selama kedatangannya di Earthland, ia sudah bertemu banyak orang, tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang memiliki aura damai dan hangat seperti Naruto.

Mungkin benar saat kali pertama bertemu Shirone sempat takut dengan pria bersurai pirang itu. Namun setelah berinnteraksi lebih lanjut, berlahan ia bisa menerima keberadaan Naruto. Sifat ceria pria itu mengingatkannya dengan Kuroka, terlebih lagi kini ia tahu bahwa Naruto memiliki Yōki. Energi atau kekuatan yang dimiliki setiap Yōkai.

Shirone tidak tahu mengapa Naruto bisa memiliki Yōki, tapi setidaknya ia memiliki harapan. Harapan bahwa ia bukanlah satu-satunya yang terdampar; jika yang ia rasakan sebelumnya dari Naruto benar-benar Yōki, maka ada kemungkinan Yōkai juga hidup di dunia yang ia tempati sekarang.

 _"_ _Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu."_

Dia kembali menatap tubuh bersimbah darah Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu langsung pingsan setelah berteriak kesakitan seusai mengkonsumsi banyak bara api. Api yang menjulang tinggi dan menghangatkan seluruh desa, meskipun terletak di bagian tepi.

Sebelumnya, Shirone diminta mentransfer sihirnya pada Naruto untuk membantu pria itu menggunakan sihir perpindahan. Lantas keduanya berpindah di area perbukitan, dan pria tadi meminta Shirone membawa tubuhnya menuju 3 Km ke arah timur, sebab ia merasakan panas yang begitu besar.

Perjalanan mereka di lalui dalam kesunyian. Shirone sempat terkejut dengan keberadaan api besar; tapi keterkejutannya semakin bertambah ketika begitu sampai pada tempat tujuan, Naruto langsung melahap banyak kobaran api yang menjulang tinggi tadi.

 _Penyembuhan!_

Itulah jawaban yang dilontarkan Naruto ketika Shirone mengajukan pertanyaan mengenai tindakannya mengkonsumsi api. Namun acara makan Naruto terhenti ketika mendengar api yang ia makan berbicara, dan tidak lama setelah itu pria bersurai pirang tadi mengerang kesakitan sambil mencengkram tubuhnya sendiri, lantas diakhiri dengan hilangnya kesadaran.

Shirone masih mengingat jelas perkataan yang keluar dari gumpalan api; api yang ketika mengeluarkan suara menampakkan bentuk kepala Naga.

 **"** **Hem~ Uwriyel? Bukan, manusia! Manusia, kenapa di tubuhmu tercium bau Acnologia?"**

Shirone tidak tahu maksud perkataan yang dilontarkan sang api. Uwriyel? Acnologia? Dia tidak tahu siapa pemilik nama itu. Tapi yang jelas keduanya bukanlah manusia, sebab sang api mengatakan bahwa manusia bukanlah pemilik kedua nama tadi.

Lantas apa?

Yōkai?

Bukan... sebab Naruto masih disebut sebagai manusia meskipun memiliki Yōki.

Apa mungkin... naga? Karena Naruto baru saja bertarung melawan naga, bahkan bersimbah darah mahkluk itu, jadi pantas jika memiliki bau dari salah satu naga yang disebutkan namanya oleh sang api. Kalau begitu Uwriyel...

"HEM~ MANUSIA KERDIL..." Shirone dikejutkan dengan suara keras yang menggema di sekelilingnya. "...DAN KUCING?"

"Huh? Siapa yang berbicara? Tunjukkan dirimu!" Tukas Shirone sambil mengamati sekelilingnya. Dia beranjak dari duduk, lantas bersiap siaga.

"DI SINI!" Saat Shirone mengarahkan pandangan ke sumber suara, ia hanya mendapati tiang besar yang menjulang tinggi.

"Jangan bercanda! Di mana kau? Tunjukkan dirimu!" Bentak Shirone yang mulai naik pitam.

"DI SINI!"

Twich!

Alis putih [silver] Shirone terlihat berkedut. Kemarahannya terasa semakin memuncak, sebab suara yang ia dengar sedari tadi terus mempermainkannya. "CEPAT KELUAR ATAU KAU AK..."

"DI SINI!" Suara tadi menjawab kembali, memotong teriakan penuh amarah Shirone. "DI ATAS, MENDONGAKLAH KALAU KAU INGIN MENATAP WAJAHKU!"

"...AN AKU..." Shirone menghentikan teriakkan begitu mendongak, sebab ia dikejutkan dengan penampakan mahkluk yang baru pertama kali ditemui, Manusia Raksasa. "Ka-ka-kau seoRANG RAKSASA!" Teriak kucing itu. Dia merasakan tubuhnya terduduk kembali ke tanah, semua terjadi karena keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

"HEM~" Raksasa yang diteriaki Shirone mengangguk pelan, tangannya terlihat asik mengelus janggut putih panjang di dagu. "AKU ADALAH MANUSIA RAKSASA, SALAH SATU PENDUDUK DESA MATAHARI, SEKALIGUS PENJAGA API ABADI."

"Ah~ ka-kau merupakan penduduk natif desa ini?" Tukas Shirone dengan sedikit gugup, terlihat peluh dingin membasahi pelipis kucing putih itu.

"YA!"

"Em~ aku Shirone." Tutur Shirone. "Bi-bisakah kau menolong... temanku? Dia tengah terluka parah." Lanjut kucing putih tadi sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat tergeletaknya tubuh Naruto.

"HEM~" Raksasa tadi terlihat menyipitkan mata, ia melayangkan pandangan ke arah yang ditunjuk Shirone. "BAIKLAH."

"Hyperion." Shirone maupun manusia raksasa tadi dikejutan dengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut pria bersimbah darah di anatara mereka, sebab pria tadi sampai sekarang masih terlihat pingsan. "HELIOS, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! Uhuk~ uhuk~"

"Naruto!" Shirone langsung berlari mendekati Naruto yang terbatuk sambil memuntahkan darah.

Sedangkan manusia raksasa tadi terlihat mematung, dengan iris mata terbelalak. "KENAPA MANUSIA KERDIL INI MENERIAKKAN NAMA **_DEWA HYPERION_** , **_THE HIGH-ONE [Heavenly Light]_**? TAPI YANG LEBIH MENAKUTKAN, MENGAPA DIA BERTERIAK HENDAK MEMBUNUH **_DEWA HELIOS_** , **_THE SUN [Sun High-One]_**?"

* * *

[Magnolia – Kerajaan Fiore]

. . .

Dalam sebuah kediaman kecil yang terletak di hutan pinggiran Kota Magnolia, terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki bersurai pink... bukan, salmon... tengah sibuk berkemas. Dia terlihat ditemani seekor kucing biru yang asik menggigit ikan segar.

"YOSH! SEMUANYA SELESAI." Teriak remaja bersurai salmon tadi. "Happy, ayo berangkat! Kita akan melakukan perjalanan untuk berlatih, agar bisa mejadi lebih kuat. Aku ingin melindungi keluarga kita dan Fairy Tail. Aku tidak ingin kejadian yang menimpa Lisanna terjadi pada yang lain!"

"Aye!" Sahut kucing biru yang dipanggil dengan nama Happy oleh remaja bersurai salmon tadi. "Tapi Natsu, kau tidak lupa membawakanku bekal ikan, kan?"

"Happy."

"Aye."

"Kau terkesan sengaja merusak suasana percakapan!"

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sobat!"

Baik Natsu maupun Happy melangkah meninggalkan rumah mereka, berjalan menjauhi kawasan Magnolia.

"Natsu."

"Hem?"

"Apa _suasana_ itu merupakan nama dari salah satu jenis ikan?"

Bruk!

Natsu langsung terjungkal mendengar pertanyaan Happy. Dia tidak tahu apakah keputusannya memaafkan Happy sebelumnya merupakan hal yang tepat atau tidak. Tapi Natsu yakin, setidaknya perjalanan yang akan ia lalui tidak akan membosankan selama sahabat sekaligus anak angkatnya itu berada di sisinya.

* * *

 ** _Silahkan tinggalkan reviews!_**

 ** _Salam... Deswa_**


	13. Chapter 12

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Fairy Tail!

 **Golden Wizard – Chapter 12**

* * *

[September X782]

[Desa Matahari]

. . .

Flare Corona, gadis muda bersurai merah, ia ditemukan oleh suku Raksasa dari Desa Matahari ketika masih kecil, kemudian dibesarkan sebagai bagian keluarga suku tersebut. Saat usianya memasuki tahun ke 12, ia mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya berbeda; ia bukanlah seorang raksasa sebagaimana pengasuh dan warga lain.

Selama satu tahun belakangan, Flare sempat berfikir kalau dirinya memiliki kelainan sehingga ia tumbuh berbeda, tapi semua menjadi jelas ketika seorang pria bertubuh kecil dibandingkan raksasa; datang mengunjungi Desa Matahari. Pria itu memiliki rambut pirang, dengan iris mata berwarna biru.

Awalnya Flare merasa malu menyapa pria itu, tapi sejalan dengan waktu berlahan ia mulai memiliki keberanian menyapa dan berinteraksi. Pria itu menetap di Desa Matahari selama satu bulan, dan dalam waktu itu pula Flare menjadi semakin dekat. Dia banyak belajar dari pria itu mengenai dunia luar, tentang manusia seukuran dirinya, tatanan sosial, sihir, dan masih banyak lainnya.

Tapi hal yang membuat gadis bersurai merah tadi tertarik adalah kisah petualangan, ia mendengar berbagai kisah mengagumkan dari pria itu, sehingga menggugah hati untuk melihat langsung dunia di luar Desa Matahari. Setelah kepergian pria yang menjadi teman baginya selama beberapa minggu, Flare memberanikan diri meminta izin pada pengasuh untuk meninggalkan desa. Namun setelah satu tahun berlalu, usahanya tetap belum berhasil.

Semakin lama ia tinggal di desa semenjak kepergian pria itu, semakin haus pula hatinya untuk melihat dunia. Dia mulai membuat rencana untuk kabur dari desa, berharap bisa keluar, ia ingin melihat dunia dan menemui pria itu kembali. Tapi setelah semua persiapan matang, niat dan rencana Flare harus tertunda, sebab di malam rencananya berjalan, pria... bukan, teman yang hendak ia cari datang ke desa.

 _Pria itu bernama Naruto Uzumaki!_

Pria penuh keceriaan yang menjadi teman pertama sekaligus satu-satunya mengunjungi Desa Matahari dengan tubuh terluka parah.

Flare sempat panik, takut jika Naruto tidak selamat dari luka yang diderita. Namun sekali lagi ia bersyukur pada Abi Abadi yang selama ini melindungi desa, sebab berkat api tersebut Naruto bisa terselamatkan. Setelah melahap api, dan tidak sadarkan diri, Naruto terbangun tiga hari kemudian. Hari itu ia benar-benar bahagia, mengetahui Naruto selamat. Meskipun ia harus memindahkan temannya keluar-masuk rumah untuk berjemur setiap hari.

Jika dulu Flare hanya percaya pada kekuatan api, sebab Api Abadi selalu melindunginya dan juga desa, kini ia ikut percaya pada kekuatan Matahari, sebagaimana nama desa yang ia tempati. Matahari yang bersinar dari pagi hingga sore telah memberikan kekuatan pada temannya, penyembuhan tubuh Naruto menjadi semakin cepat saat disinari oleh cahaya Mentari.

"Flare?"

"Huh?" Flare mengerjapkan mata. Iris merahnya menatap Naruto, mendapati ekspresi bingung pria bersurai pirang itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau melamun? Aku memanggil namamu beberapa kali, tapi kau tidak menjawabnya." Tukas Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

Flare mungulas senyum, sedangkan ekpresinya memperlihatkan rasa malu. "Ti-tidak."

"Oh, kalau begitu kami berangkat. Jaga dirimu, dan sampaikan salam rinduku pada Wendy saat kalian bertemu. Sampai jumpa!" Lanjut Naruto sambil beranjak meninggalkan desa, menjauh dari tempat Flare berdiri.

"Sampai jumpa Flare-chan!" Ucap seorang gadis bersurai putih [silver]. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut pada Flare, sedangkan telinga kucingnya sesekali berkedut. Dia melambaikan tangan ketika berlari mengejar Naruto, tidak lupa ekor putih yang bergerak seirama dengan lambaian tangannya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa!" Gumam Flare pelan.

"SAMPAI JUMPA NAGA MATAHARI, KAU JUGA SHIRO-NEKO!" Ucap para raksasa bersamaan.

Flare menatap sendu kepergian Naruto, dan teman barunya, Shirone. Sudah sebulan kedua teman Flare tadi tinggal di Desa Matahari, menetap selama Naruto berada dalam proses penyembuhan.

Naruto tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama, sebab harus segera menjalankan permintaan Atlas Flame –Sang Api Abadi–; menuju Gunung Doom. Sedangkan Shirone memutuskan mengikuti Naruto setelah pria bersurai pirang itu bersedia menjadi mentor. Sudah dua minggu Flare dan Shirone menjadi murid Naruto. Flare kini tidak hanya menguasai Sihir Rambut Api pemberian Atlas Flame, tapi juga bisa menggunakan Sihir Api. Sedangkan Shirone mampu melakukan Transformasi lebih baik, gadis kucing itu mampu mempertahankan transformasi selama 6 jam jika tidak sedang bertarung.

Ingin rasanya Flare mengikuti perjalanan kedua temannya, tapi ia tahu masih begitu lemah. Perjalanan menuju Gunung Doom bukanlah hal ringan, selain jarak yang jauh, Gunung Doom juga dihuni oleh berbagai hewan buas kelas atas. Dia tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi kedua temannya. Namun ia masih bisa tersenyum, berkat Naruto ia bisa menjadi lebih kuat, dan mendapatkan izin pengasuh untuk mengeksplorasi dunia. Meskipun Naruto memberikan satu syarat, ia harus bergabung dengan Perkumpulan Penyihir [Guild] Cait Shelter terlebih dulu.

"Virgo, kau tidak lupa membungkuskan bekal makan siang kita kan?" Flare kembali tersadar ketika mendengar suara Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Ah~ maaf Master, aku lupa." Flare terkikik lembut melihat gadis bersurai pink yang memakai pakaian pelayan membungkuk di depan Naruto. "Aku siap menerima hukuman atas kelalaianku, Master!"

"VIRGO!" Kikikan Flare berubah menjadi tawa ketika melihat raut geram Naruto. "Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan bekal kita? Apa lagi..."

"Manisan!" Terdengar suara Shirone memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Ya! Bukan, bukan manisan Shirone. Tapi ramenku!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera kembali ke desa untuk mengambil bekalnya, Master. Tapi setelah menerima hukuman atas kelalaianku."

"Tidak perlu! Itu memalukan, setelah kita berpamitan pada mereka." Suara Naruto terdengar semakin sayu. "Dan tidak ada hukuman untukmu selama sebulan."

"TIDAK! Anda tidak boleh menghilangkan hukumanku, Master. Maafkan pelayanmu yang lalai ini."

"Fufufu~" Tawa Flare menjadi semakin keras mendengar ucapan serta tingkah dramatis Virgo, Roh Surgawi [Celestial Spirit] itu terlihat tengah memeluk kaki kanan Naruto.

Menurut cerita yang disampaikan Naruto pada Flare, Virgo merupakan Roh Surgawi yang diambil paksa oleh Naruto dari seorang pengusaha kaya. Saat itu Naruto menjalankan misi sebagai penyihir Cait Shelter, dan pengusaha bernama _Everlue_ berusaha menghianati kontrak kerja, memandang Naruto sebagai penyihir lemah sebab berasal dari Guild independen yang kecil.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto menghancurkan rumah Everlue, lantas mengambil paksa kunci emas Virgo sebagai bayaran. Pria bersurai pirang itu berencana menjualnya, tapi diurungkan karena Virgo datang dan memilih menjalin kontrak setelah mengetahui Everlue melanggar janji.

"MEREKA SUDAH PERGI. KAPAN KAU AKAN PERGI KE CAIT SHELTER, MUSUME?" Tukas tetua dari Suku Raksasa pada Flare.

 _"_ _Berhati-hatilah kalian berdua!"_ Batin Flare sambil mengulas senyum lembut, dan mengabaikan pertanyaan lelaki raksasa di dekatnya.

Para raksasa saling melayangkan pandang, menyadari keanehan sikap Flare. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, mereka mengulas senyum karena menyadari apa yang tengah dipikirkan gadis kecil yang mereka rawat selama ini.

"Huh?" Flare menatap aneh para pengasuhnya begitu tersadar dari lamunan. "Kenapa kalian tersenyum seperti itu?"

"HAHAHA~" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Flare, semua raksasa justru tertawa lepas.

"Mou~" Flare terlihat cemberut, lantas kembali mengulas senyum. Berlahan pandangannya kehilangan keberadaan Naruto dan Shirone.

* * *

[Seminggu Kemudian]

. . .

Seminggu berlalu sejak Naruto meninggalkan Desa Matahari. Dia dan Shirone kini tengah menyusuri hutan, menuju bagian selatan Kerajaan Fiore. Berdasarkan penjelasan Atlas Flame, Gunung Doom terletak di kawasan Kerajaan Caelum.

"Master!" Ucap gadis berambut pink dengan nada serius, seakan tengah memperingatkan sesuatu pada masternya.

"Ya, aku tau Virgo..." Balas Naruto.

Benar juga!

Virgo, Roh Surgawi milik Naruto kini hampir setiap hari datang menemani perjalanannya dan juga Shirone. Semenjak Roh Surgawi itu mengetahui luka parah yang diderita Naruto setelah melawan Acnologia, ia selalu khawatir. Tidak ingin master yang menurutnya merupakan terbaik, mati karena tidak ada yang membantu dalam pertarungan.

Naruto merupakan master yang baik hati, menganggap Virgo sebagai teman, mungkin justru keluarga. Tapi Naruto juga tegas dan menepati janji, bersedia memberikan hukuman kesukaan Virgo ketika ia tidak melakukan pekerjaan dengan benar, sesuai perjanjian.

"...tapi aku tidak akan menghukummu. Kau lagi-lagi sengaja tidak mengepak bekal tangkapan yang sudah kita siapkan. Sekarang kita harus sibuk berburu lagi."

"Maaf, Master." Ucap Virgo dengan wajah datar.

"Wajahmu terlihat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang kau ucapkan, Virgo." Cela Shirone yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam mendengar percakapan antara master dengan pelayan.

Kucing putih tadi tengah asik berbaring di atas kepala Naruto, menikmati kelembutan rambut pirang sang pria. Hubungan Shirone dengan Naruto menjadi semakin dekat sejalan jauhnya perjalanan yang mereka tempuh.

Virgo mengalihkan pandangan pada Shirone. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak terbiasa dengan ekspresi wajah yang digunakan seekor kucing."

"Kau..."

"Virgo!" Panggil Naruto memotong perkataan Shirone.

"Ya, Master! Aku akan segera kembali ke perkemahan sebelumnya untuk mengambil bekal yang tertinggal, tapi... tentunya setelah menerima hukuman."

"Hufff~" Naruto mendesah panjang. "Tidak ada hukuman sebelum kau menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan benar."

"Tapi Master..."

"Titik."

"Hihihi~" Shirone terkikik menyaksikan interaksi antara master dengan pelayannya. "Pelayanmu sama liciknya denganmu, Naruto. Otaknya sudah tercemar dengan pemikiranmu. Berapa lama Virgo bekerja padamu?"

Twich!

"Shiro... hufff~" Alis pirang Naruto nampak berkedut. "Keluarlah! Siapapun kau di luar sana. Kami sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu sejak tadi."

Hening!

Untuk beberapa saat keadaan menjadi hening, hanya terdengat suara dari beberapa hewan yang menghuni hutan.

"Ara~ aku kira bisa mengamati interaksi menarik kalian lebih lama, tapi ternyata sudah ada yang merasakan kehadiranku. Aku terkesan!" Suara feminim terdengar keluar dari balik pohon.

Tidak lama kemudian, terlihat seorang gadis muda berambut ungu tua berjalan mendekati Naruto. Iris merah gadis tadi terus memperhatikan Naruto penuh kecermatan. Tubuh langsingnya terbalut oleh kain kimono putih pendek sepaha, dengan pengikat berwarna kuning yang bertengger di pinggang.

"Shirone?" Gumam Naruto.

"Aku mencium bau parfum seseorang."

"Virgo?"

"Aku mendengar pergerakan sesuatu..." Ucap Virgo dengan wajah datar seperti biasa, tapi matanya berkedip saat mendapati sorot tajam mata Naruto. "...seseorang, Master."

"Hem~ mereka tidak merasakanmu. Shirone... mencium bau parfum-mu, Virgo mendengar pergerakanmu, dan aku juga mencium bau parfum-mu." Ucap Naruto membuat kedua sisi pipi gadis bersurai ungu tadi memerah. _"Yah, meskipun aku merasakan, mencium, mendengar, dan melihat kedatanganmu. Tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya, wajahmu terlihat cantik saat malu. Huh, apa aku pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya?"_

"Ara~" Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut sang gadis.

"Ah~ kau gadis perpustakaan di _Era_ waktu itu. Kau yang membantuku mencari informasi mengenai Sihir ' **Toki no Āku'** , benarkan?"

Gadis tadi langsung mengulas senyum lembut. "Benar."

"Jadi... Ultra Years, apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Naruto pada gadis bersurai ungu gelap.

"Ultear, Ultear Milkovich." Koreksi sang gadis.

"Your-years, Your-years Milk-to-bitch."

Twich!

"Ul-te-ar!" Jelas Ultear dengan penuh penekanan di setiap ucapan.

"Ul."

Twich!

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!" Bentak Ultear. Urat-urat di pelipis gadis itu terlihat menebal.

"Ok, Tea."

Twich!

"Hufff~" Ultear mendesah panjang. "Panggil aku... terserah kau saja, tapi jangan panggil dengan nama Tea. Rasanya... lebih aneh."

"Kalau aku tidak boleh memanggilmu Tea, itu namanya bukan terserah..." Naruto menghentikan penjelasan ketika melihat sorot tajam Ultear. "Ok, Ul."

Twich!

"AHHH~" Teriak Ultear penuh frustasi. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin dipanggil dengan nama yang sering digunakan ibunya. _"Kenapa Master Hades memberiku misi untuk menemui pria ini?"_

"Oya, ada apa dengan pakaianmu? Kenapa kain lengan kanannya lebih pendek daripada bagian kiri?" Ucap Naruto menyadarkan lamunan Ultear. "Apa karena kau terburu-buru menemuiku, sampai harus memakai pakaian yang belum jadi seutuhnya."

Twich!

"Itu gaya [fashion], Master!" Jawaban keluar bukan dari Ultear, melainkan Virgo.

"Huh? Kenapa memilih gaya pakaian seperti itu, Virgo? Kuro-nee juga gemar memakai kimono, tapi tetap seimbang kedua lengannya. Yah, meskipun yang dipakai Kuro-nee cenderung warna hitam. Apa mungkin yang warna putih kebanyakan seperti itu? Pantas kalau Nee-chan tidak ingin memakai warna putih, gaya seperti itu terlihat begitu aneh. Meskipun aku sendiri menyukai warna putih!" Tukas Shirone, wajah gadis kucing itu menunjukkan kebingungan.

Twich!

"Entahlah, aku hanya seorang Roh Surgawi. Tidak begitu mengenal budaya Manusia." Jawab Virgo dengan wajah datar.

Naruto menyanggah dagunya dengan telapak tangan kanan. "Hem~ aku ingat seorang kunoichi yang memakai pakaian dengan gaya seperti itu. Namanya... Kuro... guchi? Bukan, Kuro... mochi? Juga bukan. Ah~ Kurotsuchi."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Shirone penuh ketertarikan, mendengar nama seseorang dengan awalan _Kuro_ ; menyamai kakak perempuannya.

"Ya. Gadis itu menebas dadaku dengan katana!"

Twich!

Ultear menundukkan wajah, iris merahnya kini tertutupi oleh bayangan rambut ungu. "Kalian sadar aku masih di sini kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Tukas Naruto, Shirone, dan Virgo bersamaan.

Twich!

 _"_ _Aku akan melaporkan pada Master Hades kalau kandidat yang ingin dia rekrut mati di tangan para monster."_ Batin Ultear penuh geram.

* * *

[November X782]

[Gunung Bersalju – Kerajaan Caelum]

. . .

Tiga bulan.

Tiga bulan berlalu semenjak Natsu Dragneel meninggalkan Fairy Tail. Dia bersama Happy, menempuh perjalanan tanpa tujuan, terombang-ambing tak tahu arah, bahkan selama tiga bulan perjalanan mereka sama sekali belum berlatih keras sebagaimana rencana ketika meninggalkan guild.

Hari-hari mereka lalui dengan mengunjungi berbagai tempat di wilayah Kerajaan Fiore, sedangkan perjalanannya selalu diisi perdebatan mengenai ikan yang akan dimakan. Hingga sebulan lalu mereka memutuskan untuk mencari Gildarts, berharap bisa membimbing latihan. Mereka bahkan rela meninggalkan kawasan Fiore, sebab sama sekali tidak mendengar berita tentang Gidarts, padahal pria itu merupakan penyihir dengan tingkat penghancur yang tinggi. Tapi semua sia-sia, karena sampai sekarang mereka belum juga menemukan keberadaan Ace milik Fairy Tail.

Baik Natsu maupun Happy kini berada di Kerajaan Caelum, tanah tempat legenda sarang Naga di temukan. Menurut sejarah, 400 tahun yang lalu Kerajaan Caelum merupakan medan Perang Sipil Naga pertama, sebelum menyebar keseluruh belahan Earthland.

Natsu berharap bisa menemukan Igneel di daratan Caelum, selain itu ia juga ingin bertarung dengan monster-monster kuat yang dikatakan hidup di negeri tersebut. Dia juga berpikir kalau Gildarts berada di Caelum, sebab monster seperti pria itu sering berada di tengah para monster. Natsu merasa akan melakukan hal sama jika ia memiliki kekuatan seperti Gildarts.

 _Hanya sesama Naga atau Penyihir Pembunuh Naga yang mampu membunuh Naga!_

Itulah perkataan yang disampaikan Igneel ketika Natsu masih kecil. Jika hal itu merupakan kebenaran, maka tidak diragukan lagi, Gildarts ada di Caelum. Dia adalah satu-sayunya manusia dengan kekuatan monster yang Natsu ketahui, hal wajar kalau Ace Fairy Tail diundang datang ke Caelum hanya untuk membasmi para monster.

 _Gildarts juga seorang monster!_

"Kukuku~" Tawa seram keluar dari mulut seorang remaja bersurai salmon.

Kucing berbulu biru yang terbang di dekat remaja tadi terlihat mematung, iris hitamnya melebar, sebab bulu-bulu sang kucing nampak berdiri karena merinding. "Natsu?"

 _"_ _Kukuku~ saat kita bertemu nanti, aku akan langsung menendang pantatmu, Gildarts!"_ Batin remaja yang dipanggil dengan nama Natsu oleh kucing biru tadi. "Kukuku~ HAHAHA~"

"Na-natsu?" Sang kucing biru kini tampak semakin nerfes melihat ekspresi wajah menakutkan Natsu, bahkan seluruh bulunya semakin tegak.

Natsu menghentikan tawa seram begitu sadar namanya dipanggil. "Apa?"

"Barusan kau terlihat menyeramkan, Natsu." Tukas Happy.

Natsu menatap aneh Happy, lantas mengulas senyum. "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Happy."

"Tidak, aku..."

"Mungkin karena kau sudah tiga hari tidak makan ikan." Cela Natsu.

"Oh~" Happy mengangguk pelan. "Itu masuk akal."

"Ya, tentu saja." Natsu tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Happy.

"Natsu."

"Ya?"

"Dengan penjelasan seperti tadi, kau terdengar seperti orang pintar."

"Benarkan! Berarti petualangan kita sudah membuahkan hasil." Ucap Natsu penuh semangat.

"Ya."

Tapi tidak lama setelah itu, Natsu menghentikan langkah, tubuhnya terlihat mematung. "Happy."

"Hem?"

"Setelah memberikan penjelasan kelainanmu karena ikan, lalu kau anggap aku sebagai orang pintar. Apa kau membandingkanku dengan seekor kucing?"

"Aye! Karena aku seekor kucing."

Natsu langsung berjongkok. "Ugh~ aku mau muntah."

"Natsu... kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kepintaranku hanya berada di atas kucing?" Ucap remaja berambut salmon penuh dramatis.

"Tapi bukannya itu lebih bagus? Setidaknya kau memiliki kepintaran di atas sesuatu kan! Tentu saja tetap tidak akan melebihi kepintaran Lisanna ataupun Erza."

"Ugh~ kenapa aku harus mengajakmu berpetualang? Kerjamu hanya menyakiti perasaanku saja!"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau alasanmu. Kenapa juga kau bertanya padaku? Kau kan yang mengajakku. Lagi pula aku masih sangat muda untuk mengerti hal yang kau bicarakan, dan aku hanya seekor kucing! Kau lebih pintar daripada seekor kucing, jadi kau seharusnya tahu alasannya." Jelas Happy dengan ekspresi polos.

"Mendengar penjelasanmu, kau terdengar begitu mengerti dengan apa yang aku bicarakan Happy!"

"Itu hanya perasaanmu!" Sangkal Happy sambil mengalihkan pandangan mata, menghindari tatapan iris hitam Natsu.

Namun lelaki yang diajak bicara Happy tidak lagi mendengarkan. Remaja tadi justru sibuk mengendus udara sekitar, seakan mencium bau sesuatu. "Happy, seseorang... bukan, tiga orang datang!"

"Benarkah?" Happy menatap Natsu dengan serius. "Di tempat dingin penuh salju seperti ini?"

"Ya." Jawab Natsu. "Kenapa kau terkejut? Kita saja ada di sini, jadi wajar kalau ada orang lain yang datang ke sini."

"Tapi kita kan cuma kesasar! Semua gara-gara kau, mengindahkan peringatanku." Protes Happy.

"Tshhh~" Natsu menatap tajam Happy sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir, memberikan isyarat pada patnernya untuk diam. Dia bergerak cepat, berusaha bersembunyi di balik tumpukan salju lereng gunung. Mengamati pergerakan ketiga bayangan yang bergerak dibalik kabut salju.

"Natsu, kita terselamatkan lagi oleh hidup ajaibmu."

"Kenapa kau hanya menyinggung hidungku, Happy?"

"Sebab sejauh ini cuma hidungmu saja yang beguna."

"Ugh~" Natsu jatuh mencium salju. "Kejam! Kau kejam sekali Happy."

Tidak jauh dari persembunyiaan Natsu dan Happy, berdiri tiga bayangan. Lebih tepatnya, dua orang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki.

"Ah~ Master, maafkan pelayanmu yang bangkang ini! Anda boleh menambah hukuman yang anda berikan padaku." Natsu mendengar suara feminim dengan nada... berlawanan dengan apa yang dikatakan. Nada suara tadi terdengar menikmati hukuman, sedangkan yang diucapkan justru permintaan maaf.

"Natsu?" Happy terkejut melihat ekspresi serius Natsu.

"Naruto, kenapa kau justru menghukum pelayanmu? Bukannya dia tadi mengerjakan perintahmu dengan baik." Natsu kembali mendengar suara feminim, tapi kali ini terdengar berbeda dengar suara sebelumnya.

"Shirone, kau tidak tau apa-apa. Sudah dua bulan ini aku selalu menghukum Virgo setiap kali menjalankan tugas dengan baik." Sekarang Natsu mendengar suara maskulin.

"Happy."

"Ya?" Jawab Happy. Kucing biru itu bisa melihat tangan Natsu tergenggam erat, sedangkan tubuhnya mulai terselimuti oleh api oranye [Jingga].

"Kita punya tugas. Menyelamatkan seseorang dari perbudakan." Ucap Natsu penuh geram.

"Aye!"

Tap!

Natsu langsung berlari cepat menuju ketiga bayangan tadi, berharap bisa segera menendang master kejam yang menganiaya pelayannya. Iris hitam pemuda itu terlihat serius, sedangkan tangannya kini terlapisi oleh api oranye.

 **'** **Kary** **ū no Tek...'**

Bam!

"AHHH~" Belum sempat melancarkan serangan dengan sempurna, tapi Natsu sudah merasakan wajahnya terkena pukulan telak yang keras, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak melihat pergerakan penyerangnya. Dia terlempar jauh, menuruni pegunungan bersaju. "HAPPY, TOLONG AKU!"

"NATSU!" Teriak Happy yang melihat patnernya melayang mendekati lembah gunung bersalju. Secepat mungkin kucing biru itu terbang mengejar Natsu.

"Apa yang kau pukul tadi Naruto?" Tubuh seekor kucing putih mulai terlihat jelas setelah kabut salju menyingkir akibat gelombang yang ditimbulkan oleh tinjuan pria bernama Naruto.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya tau kalau ada yang mendekati posisi kita dengan niat negatif, jadi aku meninjunya sebelum situasi menjadi lebih rumit." Jelas pria berambut pirang sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakang.

"Master, hukumanku belum selesai!" Ucap gadis berambut pink yang tengah terbaring di salju, menjadi tempat duduk bagi Naruto.

"Oh, kau benar Virgo." Tanggap Naruto penuh semangat. Dia lantas melentangkan tangan kanan, seketika muncul cambuk berwarna hitam di telapak tangannya.

* * *

 ** _Silahkan tinggalkan reviews!_**

 ** _Salam... Deswa_**


	14. Chapter 13

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Fairy Tail!

 **Golden Wizard – Chapter 13**

* * *

"NATSU!" Teriakan keras keluar dari mulut seekor kucing berbulu biru.

Happy, sang kucing berbuku biru, terbang menyusuri lembah gunung bersalju, mencari keberadaan teman sekaligus ayah angkatnya. Linangan air mata membasahi wajah, rasa khawatir terus melilit hati. Saat-saat seperti ini ia sangat menyesali kelemahannya, andai saja ia bisa terbang lebih cepat, Natsu dapat terselamatkan.

Ketika berada di pertengahan lereng, kecepatan terbang Happy menurun, tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah, sehingga ia kehilangan Natsu yang terjun berguling dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia adalah partner Natsu Dragneel, tapi ia tidak mampu menyelamatkan partner tersebut. Apa pantas ia menyebut dirinya sebagai pertner Natsu sang Salamander dari Fairy Tail?

Kini Natsu hilang, terkubur tumpukan tebal salju yang menyelimuti gunung. Happy sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda posisi Natsu, semua terlihat putih. Belum lagi tubuh kecilnya mulai terasa dingin, tidak tahu berapa lama ia bisa bertahan di tengah dinginnya salju. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin menyerah, Natsu telah merawat dan menyayanginya, melewati kesedihan serta kebahagian bersama.

 _Dia akan menemukan Natsu, atau mati kedinginan bersamanya._

Happy mengusap linangan air mata, sadar kalau sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bersedih. "NATSU, KAU DIMANA? JAWAB AKU!"

Happy berusaha terbang lebih tinggi agar dapat melakukan pencarian lebih luas, tapi kabut salju serta angin kencang yang mengitari gunung menghalangi rencananya.

Crack!

Perhatian Happy teralih pada gumpalan salju berukuran besar yang retak, iris hitamnya kini kembali diisi harapan. Berharap orang yang ia cari berada dalam gumpalan itu, meskipun ia pernah kehilangan harapan saat _ibunya_ direnggut darinya ketika menjalankan misi.

Bug!

Gumpalan salju tadi terbelah, lantas hancur berkeping-keping. Memperlihatkan seorang remaja berambut salmon yang sedang terduduk. Happy membelalakn mata, cairan bening terlihat kembali membasahi wajah, tapi kini hatinya terasa begitu lega. Dia menarik napas dalam, lantas terbang mendekati remaja tadi sambil membuka mulut. "NATSU!"

"ARGH!" Tiba-tiba sang remaja, menggeram keras dengan tubuh yang terselimuti oleh api oranye. Dia berlahan mengangkat kedua tangan, lantas menghentakkannya ke lapisan salju tempatnya terduduk. "PRIA BRENGSEK! AKU AKAN MENENDANGMU SAAT BERTEMU LAGI!"

Remaja tadi terus mengulangi tindakannya berkali-kali, tidak menyadari apa yang tengah ia pukuli. Saat kemarahan mulai mereda, ia baru sadar bahwa partnernya tidak berada di dekatnya. "Na-natsu."

Remaja yang dipanggil Natsu membelalakkan mata begitu pandangan matanya terarah pada sumber suara. Di sana terbaring partnernya, bulu biru yang dimiliki terlihat menghitam, seperti baru saja terbakar. "Happy! Kau baik-baik saja Sobat?"

Happy tersenyum lembut, matanya menampakkan kebahagiaan meskipun kondisi tubuhnya terlihat memprihatinkan. "Su-syukurlah... k-kau baik-baik s-saja, Natsu."

"Happy, bertahanlah! Siapa yang melakukan ini semua padamu?" Iris hitam Natsu terlihat berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar dengan gigi yang menggertak, sedangkan kepalan kedua tangannya nampak mengerat. "A-pa... apa pria brengsek itu yang melakukannya?"

"Bu-bukan, kau yang melakukannya, Natsu."

"A-pa ma..." Natsu membelalakkan mata, mengetahu kenyataan yang menyakitkan. "Happy, bertahanlah!"

Happy mengulas senyum tipis melihat tatapan sendu Natsu, berlahan ia menutup mata, dan menemui kegelapan.

"HAPPY!" Jerit Natsu.

* * *

[Februari – X783]

[Tepi Desa Enville – Kerajaan Caelum]

. . .

"HAPPY!" Iris hitam Natsu langsung terbuka lebar, napasnya nampak terengah, sedangkan tubuhnya terlihat dipenuhi peluh dingin.

Natsu bisa merasakan seluruh ototnya menegang, ia baru saja merasakan luapan emosi. Berlahan ia melepaskan napas panjang, lega mengetahui semuanya hanya mimpi. Andai semua benar-benar terjadi, ia tidak yakin bisa melalui hidup. Kehilangan Lisanna merupakan pukulan berat, apa lagi kalau ia juga sampai kehilangan Happy.

Natsu mengeratkan kepalan tangan, lantas mengayunkannya ke udara.

BLAM!

Benturan besar terjadi, Natsu tersadar kalau disekililingnya terhalang oleh Jutsu Shiki dari Rune milik Naruto.

"AHHH~" Teriak Natsu penuh frustasi.

Dia teringat, semua terjadi sebab ia mencoba melarikan diri dari Naruto. Pria yang ia temui tiga bulan lalu bersedia menerima permintaan Natsu untuk melatihnya, tapi ia harus memenuhi syarat yang diajukan Naruto, dan kini ia merasa menyesal menerimanya. Naruto bersedia melatih Natsu selama ia tidak kabur sebelum latihan dianggap usai, dan menyelesaikan semua latihan tanpa mengeluh.

Setelah tanpa sengaja bertemu Gildarts ketika mereka memasuki Desa Enville, ia berusaha kabur dengan mengikuti jejak Ace Fairy Tail. Dia sudah tidak tahan menerima lat... penyiksaan Naruto. Memang benar ia kini merasa lebih kuat, tapi latihan yang ia lalui sungguh berat. Bahkan lebih berat daripada semua latihan pemberian Igneel, dan Natsu belum ada niatan untuk mati muda, terlebih mati saat latihan, bukan dalam pertarungan.

Natsu nyaris mati kelaparan, andai ia tidak bersedia makan daging Vulcan saat diminta menghancurkan Gunung Bersalju beberapa bulan lalu oleh Naruto. Sebuah permintaan yang menghabiskan waktu sebulan baru bisa ia selesaikan.

Selanjutnya ia diminta mendidihkan air danau dengan luas puluhan kilo meter, dan hanya dibekali makanan yang harus ditangkap di danau tersebut. Natsu benar-benar ingin menghajar wajah pria bersurai pirang itu, tapi sampai sekarang ia tetap belum berhasil melakukannya. Sebab meskipun latihannya telah membuahkan hasil, kemampuannya tetap belum sepadan dengan Naruto.

Sebulan lalu, ia tidak lagi diminta menghancurkan gunung, tapi melelehkannya. Hanya panas api yang bisa melewati Rune, bukan api ataupun kekuatan fisik Natsu. Sebuah permintaan yang menurut Natsu merupakan hal mustahil, dan hingga saat ini masih belum dapat ia lakukan. Namun kenyataannya Naruto bisa melakukannya, pria itu hanya memerlukan waktu sepuluh menit melelehkan seluruh bagian gunung.

Andai hanya dirinya yang disiksa, Natsu bisa menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tapi Naruto juga melakukan penyiksaan pada Happy, mulai dengan menambah berat tubuh hingga ratusan kilo, sampai melarang kucing biru itu makan ikan selama sebulan penuh jika gagal menjalankan latihan sesuai yang ditargetkan. Itu merupakan penyiksaan terberat bagi Happy, dan ia tidak tahan melihat sahabat, sekaligus anak angkatnya menderita.

Setelah kepergian Lisanna, hanya Happy yang setia menemani perjalanan hidupnya. Dia pergi meninggalkan guild, berharap bisa mengasah kemampuan lebih baik. Pulang lebih kuat, dan bisa melindungi semua keluarganya, sebab ia tidak ingin kejadian yang dialami Lisanna terulang kembali. Tapi semua berubah semenjak pertemuannya dengan Naruto, ia merasa sedang berurusan dengan seorang Iblis.

Bahkan Iblis tidak sekejam Naruto, buktinya Mira baik-baik saja meskipun mengambil alih jiwa Iblis. Gadis itu tidak melewati latihan berat seperti yang ia rasakan beberapa bulan ini.

Jadi ketika ia bertemu Gildarts, ia berencana kabur mengikuti perjalanan Ace Fairy Tail. Berharap pria itu mau melatihnya, membuatnya kuat, tapi tidak perlu melewati latihan penuh siksaan seperti yang dijalaninya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Namun semua berakhir kacau, sebab Naruto mengetahui rencananya, dan kini ia terkurung dalam Rune, menanti kedatangan pria bersurai pirang lantas menerima hukuman.

Hal yang lebih mengerikan, ternyata Gildarts juga mengenal Naruto. Sehingga pria tua itu mengindahkan semua perkataan Natsu mengenai tindak penyiksaan yang ia alami, dan memilih mempercayai Naruto sebab tahu betapa kuatnya pria bersurai pirang. Tidak pernah Natsu mengutuki kesialan dirinya, tapi setelah mendengar Gildarts lebih mempercayai Naruto, memaksanya melakukan hal tersebut.

Merasa semua usahanya untuk menghancurkan Rune buatan Naruto tidak membuahkan hasil, Natsu menduduk diri, bersila sambil menopang wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan. Memikirkan kembali pertemuannya dengan Gildarts beberapa hari yang lalu.

Gildarts mendatangai kawasan Kerajaan Caelum untuk mencari seseorang. Seorang gadis berusia 6 tahun, bernama Asia Hime... hime... ia tidak begitu mengingat nama marganya, atas permintaan kakak gadis tersebut. Menurut informasi yang berhasil dikumpulkan Gildarts, gadis cilik yang dicari telah jual dan dijadikan budak.

 _Perbudakan!_

Sebuah perbuatan yang sangat Natsu benci. Entah kenapa manusia bisa melakukan hal tersebut pada sesamanya. Jangankan melakukan, bagaimana manusia bisa mengenal istilah dan perbuatan seperti itu. Dia ingat Igneel selalu mengatakan kalau manusia pantas untuk dicintai, tapi kenapa mencintai mahkluk yang rela memperbudak sesamanya?

 _Fairy Tail._

Natsu tersenyum mengingat semua member Fairy Tail, kumpulan manusia yang saling berbagi kasih dan sayang. Mereka memandang semua member sebagai keluarga, sehingga tidak heran jika guild itu menjadi pilihan banyak orang yang dikehidupan awal mereka dipenuhi dengan kepediahan dan kesendirian.

"Yo!" Sapaan dari suara maskulin menyadarkan Natsu dari lamunan.

Natsu langsung berdiri sambil menatap tajam pemilik suara tadi. "Naruto, lepaskan aku dari sini."

"Sudah aku bilang kan, Natsu, kita tidak bisa melarikan diri sebelum Naruto memutuskan kalau latihanmu selesai." Tukas kucing berbulu biru.

Natsu membelalakan mata melihat pemilik suara. "Happy, kau juga tertangkap?"

Saat sihir Rune yang memenjara Natsu aktif, Happy tidak tertangkap bersamanya, sehingga ia meminta kucing tersebut untuk pergi menemui Gildarts. Berharap setidaknya salah satu dari mereka berhasil melarikan diri, dan kembali menikmati kebebasan. Tapi sepertinya semua gagal, dibuktikan dengan kehadiran Happy bersama kedatangan Naruto.

"Aye." Jawab Happy yang tengah asik terbang di dekat gadis bersurai pink sambil menikmati ikan segar.

"Kau... ikan..." Ucap Natsu sambil melayangkan pandangan penuh ketidakpercayaan pada Happy. "Kau membocorkan rencana karena disogok dengan ikan kan, Happy?"

"Aye. Aku sudah seminggu tidak makan ikan, Natsu." Balas Happy yang kini terlihat menitikan air mata.

"Tch," Natsu mendecih mendengar alasan Happy, lantas mengulas senyum penuh pengertian pada partnernya. "Tidak apa-apa, Sobat."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Natsu?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengulas seringai penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak ada." Balas Natsu dengan ketus. "Em~ bisakah kau lepaskanku sekarang?"

"Tidak." Jawab singkat Naruto. Dia lantas duduk di bawah salah satu pohon tidak jauh dari tempat terkurungnya Natsu.

Gadis bersurai pink yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati Naruto, lantas mulai melepaskan pakaian Maid yang ia kenakan satu-persatu. "Master, apa perlu aku menari untuk menghiburmu?"

"Tidak perlu, Virgo. Tapi terima kasih atas inisiatifnya." Jawab Naruto sambil mengulas senyum hambar.

"Kenapa dia selalu bertindak aneh seperti itu setiap kali diabaikan untuk beberapa saat?" Bisik Happy pada gadis berambut putih di sampingnya.

"Entahlah. Tanyakan saja pada Naruto, dia itu pelayannya. Mungkin saja Virgo dididik seperti itu olehnya?" Balas sang gadis. Dia lantas menutupi mulut mungilnya yang hendak mengeluarkan tawa.

Kelima orang yang kini tengah berkumpul terus melanjutkan canda gurau. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab, setelah keempat dari mereka dilatih oleh orang yang sama, Naruto. Tapi hanya Natsu dan Happy yang mendapatkan latihan lebih berat, dan itu terkadang membuat pemuda bersurai salmon mengeluh.

Naruto melatih Shirone menggunakan chakra lebih baik dan efisien, mulai dari kontrol, hingga pengunaan untuk memperkuat pukulan. Dia juga mengajari gadis kucing itu menggunakan sihir Ilusi dan api serta angin, mengingat Shirone memiliki kemampuan terbang dengan sayapnya.

Sedangkan Virgo sering datang mendiskusikan perpindahan dimensi dengan Naruto, Raja Roh masih belum menemukan arsip perpindahan dunia selain Edolas. Belum lama ini, Naruto mulai mengajari Virgo teknik mengendali tanah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, teknik yang ia saksikan langsung dari ninja Iwagakure saat berada di medan perang, begitu pula ketika ia dalam perjalanan menjelajahi Fiore dan Alvarez.

Natsu melirik Naruto, sorot matanya terlihat serius. "Naruto, apa kau tau keberadaan Igneel?"

Remaja yang mengaku sebagai anak Raja Naga Api itu teringat dengan sihir yang digunakan Naruto beberapa minggu lalu. Dia sempat terkejut ketika mengetahui Naruto ternyata adalah seorang Pembunuh Naga, sama sepertinya. Sebelumnya ia sempat mengira kalau dirinya adalah satu-satunya Pembunuh Naga yang ada di Earthland. Tapi setelah bertemu Naruto, kenyataan itu berubah. Menurut Naruto, ada 7 Pembunuh Naga lain yang berkeliaran di luar sana.

"Igneel? Itu naga yang membesarkanmu ya?" Naruto mengulas senyum ketika melihat anggukan pelan Natsu. "Uwriyel, naga yang melatihku, beberapa kali bercerita tentangnya. Igneel merupakan Raja Naga Api, lawan yang cukup tangguh..."

"HEI, Igneel bukan hanya cukup tangguh, tapi sangat kuat." Cela Natsu mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Naruto menaikkan kedua pundaknya. "Entahlah, aku hanya mengatakan sesuai yang cerita Uwriyel. Dia mengatakan kalau Igneel sama kuatnya dengan Phlegon, adik Uwriyel. Dia pernah bertarung melawan Igneel, ketika ayahmu itu baru saja diakui sebagai Raja Naga Api yang baru setelah menghilangnya Jakka, Naga Api yang dikenal sebagai Tuhan Naga Api, sama seperti Uwriyel. Dan dia menendang Igneel sampai ke Bulan..."

"MUSTAHIL! Igneel naga terkuat, tidak mungkin dia bisa dikalahkan oleh nagamu. Uw... uw... argh... ayahmu itu... namanya susah disebutkan... pasti membual." Tukas Natsu penuh keyakinan.

"Oh~ kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Naruto menaikan alis pirangnya, tertarik dengan penjelasan Natsu.

"Igneel mampu menghancurkan gunung hanya dengan semburannya saja..."

"Tapi sekarang kau juga bisa menghancurkan gunung... yah, meskipun masih membutuhkan beberapa teknik dan menggunakan seluruh sihirmu." Naruto mengulas seringai tipis.

"Tapi... tapi..."

"Mungkin kau benar, Uwriyel membual." Naruto memotong perkataan Natsu, ia bisa melihat mata remaja itu berbinar. "Tapi kau juga bisa saja salah, dan Uwriyel benar-benar menendang Igneel sampai ke Bulan. Kau tidak mempercayaiku karena belum pernah bertemu Uwriyel, namun kita bisa mengetahui kebenarannya saat bertemu Igneel, lantas menanyakan langsung padanya. Aku yakin Raja Naga tidak akan berbohong."

"Ya. Igneel tidak akan berbohong!"

"Jadi maksudmu Uwriyel merupakan naga pembual? Naga yang dulu dikenal dengan julukan Tuhan Naga Cahaya dan Tuhan Naga Api?" Iris biru Naruto menatap tajam Natsu, sehinggga membuat remaja bersurai salmon nerfes.

"Em~ tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Natsu dengan cepat.

Naruto mengindahkan reaksi remaja di dekatnya, ia lebih memilih memandangi langit malam yang di penuhi cahaya bintang. Pikirannya kembali mengingat Uwriyel, naga tua yang telah membantunya ketika baru saja datang di Earthland. Andai saja ia tidak muncul di hadapan Uwriyel ketika baru memasuki Earthland, ia tidak yakin bisa selamat.

"...ruto!"

Naga Matahari itu tidak hanya menyelamatkan nyawanya, tapi juga membekali pengetahuan serta kekuatan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan hidup. Entah mau digunakan untuk mencari jalan pulang dan menikmati hidup di Elemental nantinya, ataupun memilih menetap di Earthland. Uwriyel bukan hanya memandang dirinya sebagai penerus, tapi juga anak yang tidak mungkin lagi akan dimiliki.

"NARUTO!"

"Huh?" Naruto tersadar dari lamunan, ia bisa melihat wajah geram Natsu.

"Kau mengabaikanku!" Bentak Natsu sambil menunjuk pria yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini telah melatihnya.

"Aye!" Tambah Happy. "Natsu terlihat siap memanggangmu."

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Oh." Natsu mengerjapkan mata, sedikit terkejut dengan nada sendu suara Naruto. "Tentang apa? Bukan Ramen kan?"

"Hahaha~ tentu saja."

"Huh, mudah ditebak!" Sahut Shirone.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Huh?" Ucap keempat orang di dekatnya, mereka melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Naruto.

"Aku membayangkan tubuh telanjang Mirajane."

Natsu terlihat begitu geram mendengar ucapan Naruto, tangannya kini terlapisi Api, siap menyerang pria di dekatnya. "KAU..."

"Itu juga bercanda."

Naruto sering menyinggung nama Mirajane ketika berbicara dengan Natsu, semenjak ia melihat tubuh seksi gadis bersurai putih itu di Sorcerer Megazine [Majalah Penyihir]. Semua berawal ketika Naruto mengajukan syarat pada Natsu sebelum bersedia melatihnya untuk membawakan foto gadis seksi di tengah gunung bersalju, dan tanpa ragu remaja tadi menunjukkan foto Mirajane. Tentu saja Naruto senang menerima foto tersebut, ia bisa menggunakannya sebagai model atau bahkan karakter di buku yang ia tulis. Buku berkover hijau seperti karya Jiraiya, yang ternyata sangat populer di Kerajaan Alvarez.

"Hah, aku tidak percaya! Kau pasti benar-benar sedang memikirkan tubuh telanjang Mira." Api membara kini nampak membungkus kepalan tangan Natsu.

"Hahaha~ kenapa kau marah. Natsu? Kau bukan saudara, pacar, ataupun suaminya." Naruto mengulas senyum tipis. "Terkecuali kalau kalau kau... kau menyukai Miraaa~"

Happy langsung melebarkan mata ketika mendengar candaan Naruto. "Oh~ Natsuuu~ kau menyukai Miraaa~ bagaimana denga..."

"A-tentu saja tidak, dan kau tidak perlu ikut campur, Happy!" Bentak Natsu dengan wajah sedikit memerah, api yang sebelumnya membungkus lengan didikan Igneel itu telah sirna. "Mira adalah rekan se-guild-ku! Fairy Tail memandang setiap member sebagai keluarga, jadi wajar kalau aku marah saat kau berpikir jorok tentang salah satu guild kami. Belum lagi Mira merupakan kakak Liss..."

Remaja bersurai salmon itu tiba-tiba menghentikan perkataan, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sendu. Natsu mengeratkan kepalan tangan, hatinya terasa nyeri ketika hendak mengucapkan nama teman dekatnya. Saat mengingat namanya; ia selalu terbayang dengan kegagalan serta kelemahannya. Dia tidak bermaksud melupakan, hanya belum siap untuk melangkah maju, meneruskan kehidupan tanpa kehadirannya; atau mungkin ia hanya lari dari pahitnya kenyataan, tidak sanggup berjalan di tengah Fairy Tail yang selalu mengingatkan tentang kehadiran sosok gadis itu.

"Natsu." Suara Naruto menyadarkan Natsu dari gelut pikiran.

"Yah?"

Naruto sempat khawatir saat melihat raut sendu Natsu. Mata hitam putra Igneel itu sempat memancarkan kesedihan, dan sakit yang mendalam. "Kau baru saja kehilangan seseorang?"

Sejenak Natsu terlihat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Hm~"

Naruto mengangguk pelan sambil mengulas senyum hambar. Dia paham perasaan Natsu, sebab ia juga pernah mengalaminya. Mulai dari Sandaime, Jiraiya, Ayah, Ibu, teman, seluruh penduduk Desa Konoha, bahkan baru-baru ini ia juga kehilangan Uwriyel.

Yah, Uwriyel baru saja meninggal. Bersamaan dengan peristiwa pertarungan Naruto melawan Acnologia, yang ternyata merupakan bagian dari rencana keturunan musuh lama Uwriyel.

. . .

 ** _"_** ** _Atlas Flame. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_** _Suara berat penuh wibawa dan ketegasan keluar dari mulut naga berkulit emas tadi._

 ** _"_** ** _Uwriyel, aku hanya ingin menemui anak didikmu, dan menagih hutangnya setelah tanpa permisi mengkonsumsi api milikku."_** _Jelas Atlas sambil memalingkan wajah, menghindari tatapan tajam Uwriyel._

 _Uwriyel merupakan naga yang sangat Atlas hormati, tapi kini menjadi ia takuti. Dia dulu nyaris dibunuh oleh Uwriyel setelah gagal melindungi Phlegon, dan membiarkan saudara naga tua tersebut mati dalam Perang Sipil. Di hari tersebut Uwriyel mulai mengasingkan diri, dan memilih angkat tangan dari kekacauan perang, meskipun Igneel pernah memintanya terjun kembali._

 ** _"_** ** _Hei, ayah."_** _Tukas sosok manusia yang diselimuti api emas._ _ **"Kenapa jiwamu melemah ketika 'Bos' bertarung melawan Acnologia?"**_

 ** _"_** ** _..."_** _Uwriyel mengerjapkan mata, baru menyadari kehadiran mahkluk lain selain Naruto dan Atlas._ _ **"Kau... oh, jadi kau berhasil bermanifestasi meskipun aku hanya pergi untuk sejenak."**_

 ** _"_** ** _Ya."_**

 _Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati percakapan, kini terlihat menaikkan alis, tidak mengerti dengan maksud Uwriyel. "Apa maksudmu Ury?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Ury?"_** _Gumam Atlas sambil menahan tawa._

 ** _"_** ** _Sialan kau bocah! Sudah aku katakan berkali-kali agar tidak memanggilku dengan nama itu."_** _Bentak Uwriyel._

 _"_ _Nah~" Naruto mengibaskan tangan, mengabaikan bentakan Uwriyel. "Jadi, apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Pertemuanmu dengan Acnologia bukalah kebetulan, seseorang menginginkan kematianmu dan juga diriku."_** _Jelas Uwriyel sambil melepaskan desahan lelah._ _ **"Dia memberikan informasi pada Acnologia bahwa kau adalah anak didikku, dan menyarankan untuk membunuhmu agar memancingku keluar memburu Naga Hitam itu. Namun Acnologia tidak mengetahui kalau sedang dimanfaatkan, orang itu... bukan, Dewa itu berkehendak memusnahkanku, baik fisik maupun jiwaku yang bersemayam ditubuhmu."**_

 _"_ _Untuk apa?" Cela Naruto._

 _Atlas membelalakn mata begitu mendengar penjelasan Uwriyel._ _ **"Uwriyel... maksudmu anak Hyper..."**_

 ** _"_** ** _Ya. Dia ingin mengambil jiwa ayahnya yang aku segel di Gunung Doom, tapi dia tidak bisa mengambilnya tanpa seizinku. Jadi dia memilih cara kedua, memusnahkanku, agar penghalang yang aku pasang di sekeliling Doom menghilang."_**

 _Naruto mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, kepalanya terasa pening. "Tunggu dulu... tunggu dulu... apa yang kalian bicarakan dari tadi?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Huff..."_** _Uwriyel kembali mendesah, ia baru sadar kalau bocah didikannya akan sulit memahami pembicaraan jika tidak dijelasakan dari awal._ _ **"Beratus tahun yang lalu, ketika adikku, Phlegon, baru saja mati di Perang Sipil besar antar naga, datang seorang Dewa menantangku bertarung. Dia bernama Hyperion, Dewa Cahaya Surgawi dan Matahari. Dia baru saja keluar dari belenggu Tartarus; dan berharap mendapatkan kembali kekuatan penuhnya setelah berhasil menyerap sihirku jika menang dalam pertarungan, sebab kita memiliki kekuatan sihir yang sangat mirip, Cahaya, Api dan Matahari."**_

 ** _"_** ** _Pertarungan besarpun terjadi, sehingga membuat belahan Earthland hancur."_** _Tukas Atlas melanjutkan cerita Uwriyel._ _ **"Awalnya, pertarungan hanya terjadi di kawasan Kerajaan Caelum, tapi karena besarnya kekuatan kedua belah pihak, meluasnya kehancuran akibat serangan Hyperion maupun Uwriyel tidak bisa dihindari. Hingga akhirnya, di hari kesepuluh Uwriyel berhasil mengalahkan Hyperion, dan menyegel jiwanya pada Lacrima yang kini tersimpan di dalam Gunung Doom, bekas sarang Uwriyel dan Phlegon."**_

 _Sejenak pandangan Naruto nampak menajam, tapi tidak lama kemudian berangsur melembut, seiring melemasnya genggaman kedua tangannya. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui itu semua, Atlas?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Hahaha~ saat masih muda, aku merupakan salah satu pengagum Uwriyel."_** _Jelas Atlas, mengabaikan dengusan Uwriyel yang mengeras._ _ **"Aku juga sahabat dari pamanmu, Phlegon. Aku, Phlegon, dan Igneel..."**_

 _Kelopak mata Uwriyel berkedut begitu mendengar nama Igneel disebutkan oleh Atlas, tapi tidak satupun dari ketiga mahkluk di dekatnya yang menyadari._

 ** _"_** ** _...merupakan sahabat baik, kami bertiga menjadi simbol kekuatan Naga Api. Yah, setelah kematian ayahku, Ryuujin Jakka."_** _Lanjut Atlas._

 ** _"_** ** _Kembali kepermasalah awal, Dewa yang memberikan informasi pada Acnologia merupakan putra Hyperion, Helios sang Dewa Matahari."_** _Ucap Uwriyel._

 _"_ _Dia ingin membebaskan jiwa ayahnya sekaligus membalas dendam?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Uwriyel sebelumnya._

 ** _"_** ** _Ya."_** _Jawab singkat Uwriyel. Dia menutup mata merahnya, tidak berniat menutupi kebenaran di hadapan Naruto._

 _"_ _Dendam dan kebencian." Gumam pelan Naruto._

 _Naruto kini sadar, ternyata di manapun kau berada, kedua hal tersebut selalu ada. Sebagaimana cinta dan kasih sayang juga menghiasi setiap dunia, baik di Earthland, Element Nation, Edolas maupun Celestial Spirit World._

 _Uwriyel melirik Naruto._ _ **"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto?"**_

 _"_ _Tidak." Jawab Naruto. "Tapi, kenapa dia baru bertindak sekarang?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Karena jiwa dan kakuatanku telah terbagi."_** _Jelas Uwriyel._

 _"_ _Maksudmu?" Tukas Atlas dan Naruto bersamaan._

 ** _"_** ** _Kau masih tetap saja bodoh, Bos."_** _Perkataan keluar bukan dari Uwriyel, tapi dari sosok manusia yang diselimuti api emas._

 _"_ _Diam saja kau!" Bentak Naruto penuh geram, ia melayangkan pandangan tajam pada sosok tadi._

 ** _"_** ** _Tch,"_** _Sosok tadi hanya berdecih mendengar perintah Naruto, lantas mengulas seringai tipis dan kembali membuka mulut._ _ **"Ayah memiliki kekuatan besar, dia berhasil mengalahkan Hyperion, ayah Helios. Jadi, mustahil jika Dewa itu mampu mengalahkan Ayah dalam kekuatan penuh saat Hyperion saja tidak mampu mengalahkannya..."**_

 ** _"_** ** _Benar."_** _Potong Uwriyel._ _ **"Dia mengetahui kalau aku telah membagi jiwa dan kekuatanku, dan menunggumu berada dalam situasi terdesak sehingga tidak bisa membantuku saat dia menyerang. Situasi itu dengan mudah dia ciptakan dengan memanipulasi Acnologia untuk menyerangmu, dengan iming-iming bisa bertarung melawanku setelah berhasil membunuhmu. Tentu saja Acnologia tidak bisa menolak, dia haus akan kehancuran dan pertarungan."**_

 _Naruto membelalakkan mata, menyadari semuanya. "Saat Acnologia bertarung dengaku, Helios menyerangmu. Karena aku terlalu fokus pada Acnologia, aku tidak bisa mendengar panggilanmu. Pada akhirnya Helios..."_

 ** _"_** ** _Ya. Dia berhasil membunuh dan menghancurkan tubuhku"_** _Potong Uwriyel._

 _"_ _Itulah sebab dia..." Naruto menunjjuk sosok manusia yang diselimuti api emas. "...tadi mengatakan kalau jiwamu melemah saat aku bertarung melawan Acnologia."_

 _Atlas menatap sendu Uwriyel._ _ **"Uwriyel, jadi kau sekarang..."**_

 _Uwriyel mengangguk pelan._ _ **"Sama sepertimu, hanya jiwa tanpa raga."**_

 _"_ _Aku telah membunuhmu." Gumam Naruto._

 ** _"_** ** _Huh?"_** _Uwriyel menatap bingung anak didiknya._ _ **"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"**_

 _"_ _Kau mati karena menyetujui solusi tentang masalahku. Andai saja aku tidak melibatkanmu, dan menerima konsekuensi sihirku, kau tidak akan mati." Gumam Naruto sambil menundukkan wajah._

 _BOMMM!_

 _Naruto terlempar jauh begitu menerima pukulan cakar Uwriyel. Tubuhnya berguling-guling diatas lantasi berwarna emas, menjauhi posisi Uwriyel dan Atlas, serta sosok manusia berapi. Dia bisa merasakan nyeri di seluruh tubuh, sebab luka yang ia terima dari pertarungan melawan Acnologia belum sepenuhnya sembuh._

 ** _"_** ** _Bocah bodoh!"_** _Suara Uwriyel menggema, memenuhi alam bawah sadar Naruto._ _ **"Aku membantu masalahmu karena keinginanku sendiri, bukan paksaan siapapun. Ketika aku memutuskan sesuatu, aku sudah siap menerima segala konsekuensinya, sebab tidak ingin memiliki penyesalan. Dan kau menyesal atas tindakanku? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Kau pikir siapa dirimu, Naruto?"**_

 _Naruto terus terdiam mendengar perkataan Uwriyel, tapi hatinya terasa begitu perih. "Aku... aku..."_

 ** _"_** ** _Kau apa?"_**

 _Hening!_

 _Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada satupun dari keempat mahluk tadi yang berbicara._

 _Naruto masih terdiam sambil menutup mata, mengabaikan tetesan darah yang mengalir di tepi bibirnya._

 _Uwriyel menatap tajam anak didiknya, menunggu jawan dengan penuh kesabaran._

 _Atlas memilih menutup mulut dengan rapat, tidak ingin mengganggu perdebatan naga yang ia hormati._

 _Sedangkan sosok manusia berapi emas terlihat asik mendaki punggung Atlas, mengabaikan situasi yang terjadi di sekelilingnya._

 _"_ _Aku..." Suara lirih Naruto kembali memecah keheningan. "Aku adalah putramu!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Apa? Aku tidak mendengar perkataanmu."_** _Tukas Uwriyel sambil menyembunyikan senyum tipis yang mulai terulas di wajahnya._

 _"_ _Aku adalah putramu!" Ulang Naruto, tapi kini terdengar terucap penuh keyakinan._

 ** _"_** ** _Jadi seharusnya kau sudah tau kalau semua ini bukanlah salahmu."_** _Ucap Uwriyel._ _ **"Sebagaimana kau paham akan tindakan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki terhadapmu. Layaknya keputusan Hiruzen Sarutobi pada Desa Konoha, dan keinginanmu menyelamatkan Element Nation dari tangan Kaguya Ōtsutsuki serta peperangan."**_

 _"_ _Ya." Gumam Naruto pelan._

 ** _"_** ** _Kalau kau paham, kenapa kau masih diam dan berbaring saja di situ?"_** _Sosok manusia berapi emas yang sedari hanya diam kini ikut angkat bicara, wajahnya terlihat dihiasi oleh seringai lebar._

 _Twich!_

 _"_ _Diam kau!" Bentak Naruto sambil mendudukkan diri, lantas melayangkan tatapan tajam pada sosok berapi tadi._

 ** _"_** ** _Heh, mau tidak mau kau harus tetap pergi ke Gunung Doom, Naruto."_** _Atlas kini memberanikan diri angkat bicara kembali._ _ **"Selain memenuhi permintaanku, kau juga perlu menjaga jiwa Hyperion yang tersegel di sana."**_

 _Naruto menaikkan alis, menatap Atlas penuh kebingungan. "Kenapa aku perlu ke sana? Jiwa Uwriyel masih baik-baik saja, jadi buat apa menjaganya. Uwriyel tadi bilang, selama jiwanya masih ada, maka penghalang yang melindungi puncak Doom tidak akan bisa diterobos maupun dimasuki."_

 ** _"_** ** _Jiwaku tidak akan bertahan lama, Naruto. Mungkin hanya akan bertahan selama 6 bulan. Aku akan melatihmu kembali, dan mengajarkan semua teknikku. Helios bukanlah lawan yang lemah, mungkin kau bisa mengalahkannya dengan kekuatanmu sekarang, tapi kau juga akan mati bersamanya."_** _Jelas Uwriyel._

 ** _"_** ** _Aku akan membantumu Uwriyel, sebab kelangsungan peninggalanku juga bergantung pada pertarungan akan datang."_** _Tambah Atlas._

 ** _"_** ** _Terima kasih, Atlas."_** _Balas Uwriyel._

 ** _"_** ** _Kau juga harus menerima keberadaanku, Bos!"_**

 _"_ _Diam kau! Diam kalian semua!" Bentak Naruto. "Aku tidak ingin berlatih bersamamu lagi, Uwriyel. Dulu kau tidak pernah mengizinkaku keluar mencari ramen selama melatihku."_

 _Uwriyel mengerjapkan mata, mendengar penolakan Naruto._ _ **"Jika kali ini aku mengizinkamu mencari dan makan ramen?"**_

 _Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Uwriyel dengan senyuman lebar._

. . .

Naruto tersenyum hambar mengingat percakapannya dengan Uwriyel beberapa bulan lalu. Dia mengembalikan pandangan pada api unggun. "Jika kau ingin bercerita, aku bersedia mendengarkannya."

Shirone menganggu pelan, menyetujui Naruto. Dia paham perasaan kehilangan seseorang yang penting dalam hidup, sebagaimana ia kehilangan kakaknya, Kuroka. Berbeda dengan Virgo, ekspresinya tetap datar. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang gadis roh itu pikirkan.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Natsu justru memalingkan wajah. "Aku tidak..."

"Aye, kita baru kehilangan Lisanna..."

"Happy!" Bentak Natsu membuat Happy terdiam.

"Lisanna?" Tanya Naruto.

Happy tersadar dari keterkejutan begitu mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Aye, Lisanna itu ibuku."

Natsu menatap tajam Happy. "Happy."

"Ibumu? Terus mana ayahmu, kenapa tidak bersamamu sekarang?" Naruto terus mengajukan pertanyaan, mengabaikan tingkah Natsu.

"Huh?" Happy manatap lucu Naruto. "Apa yang kau tanyakan? Natsu ayahku!"

"Eh?" Naruto menatap kucing biru tadi dengan tatapan penuh ketidakpercayaan. "Kalau Natsu adalah ayahmu, berarti dia menikahi kucing! Ini merupakan fenomena baru, seorang manusia memiliki anak dengan seekor kucing!"

"LISANNA BUKAN KUCING!" Teriak Natsu penuh geram. "Dan kau tidak perlu menceritakan Lisanna padanya, Happy!"

Setelah itu remaja bersurai salmon tadi beranjak meninggalkan Happy dan yang lainnya. Meskipun pada akhirnya usaha yang ia lakukan kembali gagal, sebab sihir Rune Naruto masih terpasang dengan kuat. Dia terlihat begitu frustasi, bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa perkataannya sama sekali diindahkan oleh Naruto.

"Manusia... Kucing... punya anak!" Ucap Naruto berkali-kali. Mata pemuda itu terlihat kosong, ia benar-benar mengabaikan sekelilingnya.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, seekor kucing putih mengulas senyum hambar. _"Kenapa aku tidak terlahir sebagai seorang manusia?"_

* * *

 ** _Hahaha~ chapter dengan 6K+ hanya tersisa 4K+ setelah disortir ulang. Saya menghilangkan interaksi awal pertemuan Natsu dengan Naruto, serta latihan yang dilalui Shirone dan Virgo. Habis terlalu panjang rasanya... :V_**

 ** _Silahkan tinggalkan review!_**

 ** _Salam... Deswa_**


End file.
